


Collisions

by Sonko



Category: Invader Zim, NiGHTS into Dreams, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, But he's still insufferable, But it takes a while for him to learn that meisters and weapons exist, Death and Wizeman have a close history together before Asura was sealed underground, Demon weapons are in danger, Dib is also an idiot, Gaz is the only person who does shit, Gen, Jackle helps prevent a storm from brewing, NiGHTS is hiding stuff, NiGHTS will be referred to as male, Nitopia once had a god, No ships at the moment (we'll see I guess), Non-Binary Crona, OCs - Freeform, Reala is tired and frustrated through most of this story, Soul Eater takes place after anime ending but with elements from the manga, They have to help some girl with amnesia, Wizeman is not who you think he is, Zim Dib and Gaz live in Detroit, Zim has the abilities of a meister, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonko/pseuds/Sonko
Summary: A witch is set to collect the souls of every demon weapon until she finds 'the one'. No one would suspect that it all connects to an old tale. At least Lord Death has his suspicions, but even he isn't able to connect the dots as his students slowly die one by one. He turns to an old friend for help, only to reach a partial dead end and rouse the anger of a vengeful nightmare god. The only person who knows all the hidden details of the story is NiGHTS and after 300 years, he has no choice but to tell Wizeman. Nothing good will come from the discussion.Meanwhile, Zim becomes a meister and has to attend a different school after learning an old hag wants to take his job to conquer Earth. Little does he know, he holds an important piece to the puzzle.(Important Note: you don't have to know all the fandoms to understand the plot!)





	1. Prologue: The Tale of the Two Kingdoms of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old crossover project I made back when I was in high school and to this day, I am still proud of it. A version of this is still in fanfiction.net. Here, I've polished some things so the story is more well read and I am currently fixing a few plot points with my old chapters. Right now, this prologue and chapter one is ready after proofreading. 
> 
> And as mentioned in the summary, you don't have to know all the fandoms to read this so rest assured! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

...

Maka Albarn entered the living room of her shared apartment, book in hand with a happy smile on her face.

"Okay, I got it!" she announced to three others occupying the space. First was her weapon, Soul Eater Evens, relaxing in a beanbag chair. The other was Blair, in her kitty form curling on a plush pillow next to Soul. And lastly was Crona Gorgon who sat on a pillow with a blanket wrapped tightly around their form. Tables and couches were pushed aside to make room for piles of pillows, blankets, beanbag chairs, pizza, and sodas. It was their little sleepover party whenever missions were too stressful and they wanted a day to relax and have a little fun.

Hearing Maka's voice, Soul opened a lazy eye after lightly dozing off the carbonated drinks and pizza slices. He let out a yawn and stretched his limbs.

"So, what did you say this story was about again?" he asked.

Maka sat in her own beanbag chair and held in both hands a brown hardcover book, aged with worn out edges.

"It's an old book I found in a bookstore during our mission in Europe. It's a tale about a war between two kingdoms, located in a different dimension from our world. They say it's a place where all our dreams come from."

"You mean like while we're asleep?"

"Yup. The beings in this dimension are responsible for what we see in our dreams and why they feel so real to us. Hey Crona, you remember me telling you about that, right?"

Crona perked their head up and gave a tiny nod.

"Y-yeah. One kingdom was called Nightopia… and the other was called Nightmare. R-Right?"

Maka smiled. "Correct. The land of Nightopia controls our good dreams while Nightmare controls bad dreams. This story talks about two rulers, the gods of each kingdom."

"Oooh. Sounds interesting!" Blair perks up from her laying position, attentive to hear more of the tale.

"Sounds cool enough I guess." Soul stretched once more and relaxed his back against the bean chair. "Alright Maka, I'm all ears."

The meister technician nodded and opened to the first page of the book. The page shows a portrait of the two kingdoms, one in colors of alluring white and gold, the other in ominous black and purple. Above stood the two almighty rulers, towering over their respective kingdom. Maka cleared her throat and began reading.

_Since the beginning of mankind, dreams have always existed. They fuel our ambitions, our goals, our purpose, and our happiness. They also reveal our fears as well as our deepest sorrows. Legends say that these dreams come from a world far beyond our own, where our unconscious minds enter when we sleep. They call this place the Night Dimension._

_The Night Dimension was ruled by two gods, deities responsible for creating our dreams. One was named Radius, the goddess of dreams. She ruled over Nightopia and was able to see what we desire most, ensuring good dreams to all who enter her realm. The other was Wizeman, a more ruthless god. He ruled the land of Nightmare and knows our deepest fears. In his realm, he makes sure nowhere is safe for our minds to be put at ease._

_For eons, the Nightopians and Nightmarens have opposed one another, instigated by Wizeman who's goal was to destroy Nightopia and conquer all of the Night Dimension. Countless times he had tried to assassinate Radius, but she was always able to see through his ploys. Enraged at his failures, Wizeman declared war on the goddess, saying whoever wins would remain supreme over the realm. If she did not accept, he and his followers would come and forcefully claim her land._

_Though fearful of the fate of her kingdom, Radius did not accept. Instead, she stepped into Nightmare and approached the god herself, despite the protests of her people. Surprised at her actions, Wizeman saw this as a golden opportunity to kill her once and for all._

_The gods fought. The fight was said to have lasted a whole year, neither of them wanting to lose and the chaos they unleashed brought treacherous storms on both kingdoms. In the end, Radius remained victorious, but did not end Wizeman's life. She told him the reason why he lost is because as long as people desire good dreams over bad, she will always be more powerful than him. However, bad dreams are also important, she continues, for they give important lessons that'll impact a dreamer's daily life. She didn't want to kill him because his role was just as sacred as hers._

_Enraptured by her words, Wizeman seized all attempts to destroy her and her kingdom. The two formed a truce, a treaty, which consisted of transferring a piece of their souls inside a vessel; one of Radius' prized weapons. The weapon would symbolize balance, equality, and peace between the kingdoms._

_But sadly, this peace did not last long._ _One of Radius' closest subordinates, a witch, recognized the value of the treaty and sought to claim the weapon for her own selfish benefits. She betrayed Radius by planting a curse, extracting her soul from her body and dumping her carcass into the Dark Ocean, where it would rot until the body was no more. But just as the traitor was about to collect the treaty, it mysteriously vanished. And Wizeman, blinded with rage and grief of goddess' death, burned the witches' flesh and destroyed half of her soul. Before he could cease her from existence, the witch ate Radius' soul and used its power to escape the Night Dimension, and from then on, she was never seen again._

_To this day, people believed the reason why we have more nightmares in our dreams is not only because of the disrupted balance in the Night Dimension, but also because of Wizeman's pained and emotional state. The Nitopia kingdom still stands, but remains vulnerable without its ruler._

_As for the treaty, the weapon that holds the pieces of both Wizeman and Radius, it was never found. But all hope that wherever it may be, it is safe and away from the witches' clutches._

Maka closed the book, the sound bringing her listeners back from their stupor, hardly believing that the story had ended.

"Wait… that's it?" Soul asked.

"That's it," confirmed Maka. "What, were you expecting a happy ending?"

"N-No, of course not!" a tinge of a blush appeared on Soul's cheeks. He huffed. "You sure pick some pretty bizarre readings Maka."

"B-But… " Crona weakly spoke up. "If the goddess is gone, w-won't Nitopia eventually be destroyed?"

"Good question! The remains of Radius' power still holds Nightopia together to prevent it from falling apart. Though Wizeman does his best to make it stay that way, there's not much he could do. He can't physically enter Nightopia without his dark presence damaging it further and he doesn't allow his henchmen to enter unless it's necessary… well all except for one."

Soul raised a brow. "Huh? And who's that?"

"Not much is known about this guy, but he was once a Nightmaren who served under Wizeman, but soon abandoned his role and switched sides. He was able to gain Radius' trust before she died and because of that, made him one of her own. He now monitors Nightopia in her place and helps it continue functioning, usually by becoming a guide for small children since their minds are innocent and pure."

Maka spotted Blair curled up in her little kitty ball, fast asleep. The sight made the girl yawn, just realizing how tired she is.

"Well I guess that's enough fun for today. It's getting late," says Soul, grabbing a nearby blanket and went over to wrap it around Maka. She thanks him happily.

"Yeah, you're right. I got grocery shopping to do tomorrow." Maka shifts to a more comfortable position in the beanbag chair, lying on her side. The lights in the living room dimmed and soon everyone was settled in for a good night's rest.

"Goodnight Soul, Crona." Maka muttered softly.

"Night."

"G-Goodnight Maka…"

...

A long concrete road that stretched for miles and miles was deserted and empty, pitch black thanks to the night sky. Walking along the dirt path next to the concrete road was a lone figure, a girl, panting harshly from walking nonstop, not allowing herself to get even a minute of rest. At this hour, it's far too dangerous. She knew from experience. Until she's found a town, city, or even a gas station with an understanding store clerk, she must-

The girl yelped in pain when her leg muscles pulled again, causing her to trip and fall on her knees, a black case she carried fell next to her with a  _clank!_  She stayed still for a few seconds, easing her breathing and waiting for the pain to subside before she slowly picks herself up. She grabbed her case by the strap and placed it back around her shoulders.

She continues forward, noticing with a sense of relief that in the distance, numerous lights glowed, casting away part of the darkness of the night.

A city. A safe haven, at least for now.

Will she find what she's looking for? Not likely.

If not, she'll just stay there for a few days, find food, replenish her strength, and then travel somewhere else.

**_Detroit, Michigan_**

It was yet another normal night in the bustling city as the civilians of Detroit were doing their own thing, minding their business walking along the streets or driving to their destinations. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But at a nearby park, we find two young boys playing cat and mouse. However to them it's no game. The fate of the entire planet lies in whoever could overpower and defeat the other. Would be more serious if anyone gave a damn about this.

No one gave a damn by the way.

"You won't get away this time Zim!" yelled Dib, hot on the alien's tail.

"HA! Foolish Dib!" taunted Zim. "You've been saying that for five years and you still have not caught me! You may as well give up now!"

"NEVER! Not until I stop you and expose you to the world!"

As Zim said, it has indeed been five years. Five years since he set foot on planet Earth with a goal to conquer it, five years since Dib had took it upon himself to stop him. Between the two of them, this habit never changed. Even now, as they grow taller, their clothes slightly different, and also attending high school, the two were still sworn enemies that hated each other.

Having enough of the goose chase, Zim dashed out the park exit and decided to just run home. He knew the Dib would follow him there. No matter, he thought. The gnomes shall take care of him.

But as he exits through the gates, he crashes into someone. The impact causes him to fall roughly on his back. Wincing, he glanced at who would dare get in his way at his moment of escape. Turns out, it was just some homeless girl who looked to be about the same age as him (if we are counting Irken years). She wore a brown tattered sweater with sewn in patches, black leggings, beaten up sneakers, and carried a small bag and a weird black case. Her charcoal colored hair was super long, unkempt, and nearly covered her whole face. Also, she looked filthy. The sight disgusted Zim.

"Stupid filthy human! Watch where you're going!" yelled Zim and without another word, he ran off.

The girl stumbles to get up, having to use the gates for support. A second later, another person runs through. Luckily, she made sure to avoid him and silently watches the other boy frantically search the area.

'Damn it! Where is he?' Dib searched around the exit but could not find Zim. Still, the invader could not have gotten far. Someone must've seen him. Dib spots a girl close by and considering it worth a shot, he approaches her.

"Hey! Have you seen an alien run by here?" he asked.

Silence and a frown was all he got. Dib sighed.

"He's about yay big: green skin, red outfit, has a metal thing on his back. Can't miss him," he explained.

Thankfully, the girl gave a nod, a show of understanding and pointed to where she saw the guy run to.

"Thanks! Hope is still not lost for this world!" Dib says as he ran in that direction.

The girl watched him run until he was out of her sight, confused at his words, but shrugged it off and walked onwards. It's not like it was any of her business.

As she strolled, she began humming to pass the time. It was a tune she was familiar with. A tune she knew by heart. How she knew it however was a mystery to her. She had no memory of learning it. There are in fact a lot of thing she can't remember about herself and so far in her search for any helpful clues she's reached dead ends at every turn.

But she won't give up, even if she has to walk the entire earth. It's the only thing she could do.

 

Concept(s): 


	2. When Something Strange Happens, ALWAYS Blame Someone For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, idiocy will ensue lol. But it gets good so enjoy.

ACT I

An alarm blared, its noise echoing throughout the room for the occupant to have its undivided attention. Sadly, no matter how loud it rang, it couldn’t keep a certain invader, who was snoring on his gigantic Irken tech keyboard, awake.

“SIR, WAKE UP. YOU MUST BE IN SCHOOL BY 7:30,” announced Zim’s computer.

All he got was more loud obnoxious snores. The computer sighed and summoned a robotic arm from the ceiling. With it, he smacked Zim across the head.

“H-Huh?! Who… eh?” Zim bolted up, alert and disoriented. He then wiped the drool off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. “What’s going on?”

“UH, YOU HAVE LESS THAN THIRTY MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL.”

“WHAT?! Why weren’t the alarms set?!”

“THE ALARMS **WERE** SET. YOU MANAGED TO SLEEP THROUGH THEM, _AGAIN_.”

“Oh yeah? Well you… uh, you… your face is stupid!”

If the computer did have a face, he’d roll his eyes at the comment.

“WHATEVER, YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES LEFT NOW.”

Zim raised his antennas and dashed towrds the elevator.

“WAIT SIR! YOU MUST KNOW THAT TODAY IT’S-“

The elevator had already whisked his master up to the surface before he had the time to finish. The computer sighs again.

“OH WELL.”

Zim ascended to the kitchen of his not so normal home, but in his eyes it was. There, he spotted Gir cooking some purple slop on the stove. His eye twitched at the horrible sight and stench. It appears the SIR Unit is experimenting with foods again. Zim shuddered as he put on his disguise; the same old wig and contacts.

“Hi Mastah! Want some breakfast?” Gir asked, pouring some purple goo on a plate.

“No thanks Gir,” Zim quickly replied and made to the exit before the robot could try to convince him further. “Zim is off to skool now. This time _try_ to look after the house while I’m gone.”

“Okie dokie!” Gir saluted. Then dove his head into the plate of goo. Zim shakes his head, expecting nothing more or less from the robot, and left the house.

 ...

Zim took a stroll down his usual route to high school. Why he still attends the putrid school he didn’t know, but he sure as hell didn’t need it. However, in order to blend into human society without arousing suspicion so that he may one day rule the planet, he had no choice.

He sighed. Never did he expect to stay on Earth for this long. The other invaders have probably succeeded in their missions by now and the last thing he wants is to keep his Tallests waiting. 

It’s not his fault though! The Dib… that horrible, _horrible_ pig-stink has become more of an annoyance than ever before, thwarting his plans left and right. What’s worse is that it’s even harder to destroy him, that worm being able to slip from his grip every time. Not to mention the years of battling has increased his physique and combat skills. That’s not to say Zim did not. Oh no. Zim’s skills have improved greatly as well. He even grew taller, and in such a short span of time too! The Tallest would be proud. If only he could get the transmission communications working again. For some reason he hasn’t been able to contact the Massive for quite a long time. Hopefully they’re not worried.

Anyway, the point is Dib had to be dealt with. Sure it was fun having a worthy opponent. It kept things interesting and entertaining, but the fun has to stop somewhere. Zim has a job to do after all.

He continued his way down the neighborhood streets, his mind coming up with different scenarios on how to permanently annihilate Dib. As he turned a corner, he crashes into something, once again falling onto the cement floor. This time, he’s got some weight crushing on his squeedly-spooch. He hears a small sound of pain and realized someone was lying on him. He felt his insides boil.

“OFF! OFF OF ZIM!” without caring who the person is (because NO ONE makes a cushion out of Zim!), he roughly shoves them off. When he did take a gander at the person, his jaw dropped. It was that filthy human from last night!

“YOU AGAIN!” He pointed a menacing finger at her. “How DARE you run into me again you… you… ehh? HEY! DO NOT IGNORE ME!”

The dark-skinned girl was frantically gathering food she apparently dropped placing them back inside a paper bag. All the while muttering lowly to herself.

“Hey! HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO **ZIIIIIIM**!”

Lifting her head up, her eyes widened in recognition, seeing that same strange kid she ran into yesterday. She turned away in shame and quickly gathered the last of the food.

“L-Listen, I’m really sorry about that, but I can’t stay here much longer.”

Zim was about to ask why when suddenly he heard angry barks coming their way.

“There you are!”

Both turned to see a heavy man who appeared to work at some super market and in each hand were two bloodthirsty rottweilers tugging on their leashes, ready to sink their sharp jaws into flesh and bone.

“You think you can just steal food from my store and get away with it you little brat? Think again! Spark! Riley! Get’em!”

He freed the leashes on both dogs and they came charging.  Both were foaming in the mouth as they drew closer.

Next thing Zim knew, he and the girl were busy running for their lives with two hounds on their tail. After what felt like hours of running through random streets, they were finally able to lose them and were leaning heavily on a wooden fence to catch their breath.

“U-Um…” the girl muttered nervously after they got their breathing back, her long hair still hiding her face. Specifically, her eyes. “I’m sorry you got dragged into this.”

“The HELL you should be!” She flinched at Zim’s raging tone. “Because of you Zim is now late for school! Not that I care. I don’t. BUT STILL, I’m gonna be in trouble and it’s all your fault! If I ever see you again I’ll make sure you regret it!”

Zim left the girl behind, focusing on just getting to school before he runs into more unwanted problems. By the time he arrived, he was already fifteen minutes late into his first class. When the teacher asked why he was late, he only shrugged and muttered ‘stuff happened’ before claiming his seat. He ignored Dib’s suspicious glare from across the room, not wanting to deal with him at the moment. Luckily, thanks to his perfect attendance, he only got off with a warning.

As the teacher continued his lecture, Zim tuned him out, finding today’s lesson to be just as boring as the last. His mind wandered to other things. Things such as his next evil scheme to conquer Earth, what new mess Gir will make in his home, how to make Dib’s giant head pop like a balloon.

Then his thoughts lead to that homeless female human. Immediately, Zim decides he did not like her. Sure you can say it’s because she’s a clumsy oaf who rammed him twice, the second time nearly lead him to becoming dog food, but that’s not really his main reason.

No, he believes the human is infected with some kind of virus and that virus has contaminated him. Now why in Irk’s name would he conclude something like that?

Simple. It’s because he’s been experiencing… things. Strange things ever since he met that human. At first he thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, seeing things he never saw before, and played it off as some temporary annoyance messing with his sight. But by his second encounter with the girl, the sights became more distinct, clearer, and if anything, made Zim extremely nervous.

Right now he could see them. He could see them in pretty much every human in the classroom. All of them bright, blue, and round, floating in their chest cavities like little ghosts. Even Dib has one. Does Zim have one? He didn’t like the idea of having… whatever those things are inside him. And so far, no one seems to notice them, going about their pathetic lives as usual, which means that only he could see them.

What are they? Why is this happening? Is he sick? Did that human do something to him?

So muddled in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the bell ring, signaling the end of the period until he was rudely reminded by Dib, slamming both hands on his desk topped with is signature speech that went something like:

“Alright ZIM, what are you planning this time?!”

And in turn, like second nature, ZIm countered with, “FOOLISH DIB-THING! As if I would tell you my AMAZING schemes! You’ll just ruin them!”

Dib rolled his eyes. “Well DUH, that’s pretty much the point of why I even asked in the first place.”

“Even though you knew I wouldn’t tell you?”

“Yes… I mean no! I mean- Just tell me why you were late for school! And why you kept acting all jittery in class!”

Shit, he noticed? “Zim does not have to explain anything to you pitiful hyoooman!”

An abrupt cough interrupted the two teens. Their teacher sat in his desk, arranging assignment sheets for his next batch of students.

“As entertaining as it is hearing your ‘friendly’ conversation, either you two get to your next class, or you can spend your afterschool hours in detention. You have three minutes till the final bell.”

Hearing that, Zim huffed. He stood up and purposely shoved passed Dib to get to his next class. He doesn’t want to stay in this school longer than he needs to. Down the halls he could hear Dib’s footsteps follow him close behind, feeling his eyes bore on the back of his head intensely. Again Zim ignores him.

“I’ll find out what you’re up to Zim,” he heard him say. Honestly, even if he’s only **breathing** that boy will find it as a threat to his race.

“Whatever Dib-monkey.”

Throughout the remainder of school, Zim could still see those tiny glowy things residing inside the humans. After a quick experiment dealing with using one unsuspecting human, he found that he could see them but not really touch them, so there’s no way he could take it to his base for further testing. Other than that, the things seemed harmless. Still, it left him muddled in confusion and with many unanswered questions.

During his last period, he was forced out of his thoughts again by a crumpled piece of paper. It hit his head and landed on his desk. Curious, he opened it to find a note.

_Look out the window Zim!_

Huh? What for? Curious, Zim did just that, looking to his left only to feel his spooch plunder in dread.

It was raining. Hard. And it didn’t seem like it’ll stop for a long time. Dib, who sat right next to the windows, gave a manic toothy grin, knowing very well the alien was doomed. Zim shot back a defiant glare, not giving him any more satisfaction by showing he was afraid.

School ended and Zim ran out the building quickly with an umbrella he stole from a random student. Was it Keef? He looked like Keef. Oh well, he didn’t care. The faster he ran through the falling acid drops of doom, the less he’ll be harmed from it. He ran as fast as he could, bypassing human obstacles and trying  his best to ignore the blue orbs. Until he’s reached the safety of his base, he had no intention of stopping.

He stopped.

He felt something. An overwhelming burst of energy that felt out of place. He didn’t know what it could be, but it held the same aura as those glowy thingies. However, it felt much stronger. Zim rubbed his head in frustration. First he’s seeing things and now he’s feeling things?

“What in Tallests’ name is going on? What’s happening to me?!” He growled, facing the direction he somehow knew the energy was coming from.

“No more. NO MORE of this nonsense! Once I find the thing responsible for infecting the great ZIM, I WILL DESTROY IT!”

Zim did a mad dash, following the aura’s invisible pull. Not too far behind, we find a dark silhouette, drenched from head to toe in rain water, watching the Irken’s behavior in the distance.

...

This day just went from bad to worse.

She screwed up. And now her actions are coming back to haunt her.

Or shoot her. Considering the situation she’s currently in.

“Where are you little girly… you cannot hide forever…”

She hugged herself closer, her black case clutched tightly in her trembling arms. She didn’t dare breathe as she heard his footsteps come near her hiding spot.

“To think you were just a homeless rat stealing from my shop… now I know better… you’re a mutant! A FREAK! And you just made the biggest mistake of your life you little bitch!”

_BANG!_

She had to hold back a scream once hearing a bullet go off. It sounded so close.

“You hear that?! Once I see ya, I won’t even hesitate to put a bullet through your brain! A small price to pay for offing my dogs and nearly offing me with your freakish powers!”

She fought to control her emotions, but a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She wanted to say she was sorry, that she never wanted to kill anyone. She had been driven to a corner after he found her again and chased after her. She had to defend herself somehow or else those dogs would’ve killed her instead. Her desperation to survive caused her to use her ‘freakish powers’ without thinking.

It’s no use though. She doubts she’ll get through to him with reasoning alone. All she could do now is pray he’ll grow tired of hunting her down and leave her be. Though, she has a feeling that may take a while…

_BOOM!_

She jumped, thinking it was another gunshot, but it was actually the old doors of the building slammed open. She thought it might’ve come from the market clerk, but a voice from another person reached her ears. Surprising thing is, it was a familiar voice of someone she least expected to hear.

“ALRIGHT YOU MENACE! COME OUT AND FACE THE GREAT ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIM!”

“What the…” the heavy market man glanced at the strange kid who burst in uninvited. “Wait…” He analyzed him closely. “Haven’t I seen you before somewhere?”

“SILENCE you fat-pig seller person!” Zim cut him off. “Zim is on a very important mission! Now go away. Zim has business here and obviously you are not the target Zim is looking for.”

“Oi! Who said you can go and order people around ya pipsqueak?!” He aimed his glock-19 at him. “Now I remember you. You were with that girl this morning. I bet it was you who set up that whole ruse!” He breaths heavily, smoke steaming out from his nostrils. “My shop has high security you know. The best technology to keep you thugs out! You look like the guy who would call all the shots! Find the weak spots! That bitch looked way too dumb to bypass it all on her own, at least not without someone to guide her-”

“No idea what you’re talking about. Now scram you filthy human!”

“Oh no!” the market man gripped his meaty fingers, still pointing the handgun at Zim. “I don’t know what your relation is with the girl, or if you’re only using her for your plots, but if you’re looking for her you’re too late. I’ve got her a one way ticket to hell for killing my dogs and doing **this** to me!”

He gestured to the bloody gnash on his torso that’s already been soaked through his white shirt. It was a clean cut. Not too deep, but enough to inflict a lot of pain and loose plenty of blood. It’s a surprise he’s still moving despite that.

“That little black bitch… she’s a freak. An anomaly! A MONSTER! And you know what I’m gonna do? I’m gonna wipe her ass from the face of the Earth, once and for all! And I’ll shoot you down first if you get in my way green bean!”

Zim stayed silent for a while and at first the store clerk thought the kid didn’t hear him, even though he was practically shouting at him. But then he hears him chuckle. The chuckles turned into laughter. Then, the laughter turned into the type of hysteria that could only come from a madman. From behind the crates, even the girl could feel the intensity as she quietly watches the spectacle. She could see the man grasp both his hands on his gun to stop it from shaking.

“W-What the hell is wrong with you…You think this is funny?”

Zim grinned sadistically, revealing inhumanely sharp teeth, and the man could’ve sworn his eyes flickered red for a moment, not just the iris but the whole eye itself. Like some freakish bug.

“Why yes. Yes I do,” Zim replied. “It’s funny because it sounds like you expect me to care. I don’t by the way. In fact, I find it a bit upsetting that the human didn’t finish you off. You’re annoying and in no way fit to be part of my future empire. Not that you’d do anything important, just be a slave, but judging by your obese appearance, you probably wouldn’t last long anyway.”

“W…What? What kind of shit are you spouting now?” The market man still made to act tough, but was failing miserably. “Just what are you anyway? A rebel against society? A terrorist?”

Zim laughed again, enjoying the control he had in the situation. “Wow you humans really are stupid! If your planet wasn’t located at the far ends of the universe, it would’ve been conquered eons ago!  That was your first clue. Here’s the second.”

He reached up to remove his wig, freeing his antennae and marveled at the look of surprise and shock on the chubby man’s face. Best of all, he can taste the fear emanating from him. Zim wanted more of it. It’s in his Irken blood.

“Third,” he continued, removing his contacts. At this, the man took a step back. His assumption about the bug eyes, he realized, were not just a trick to his vision after all. He didn’t even notice the gun had slipped from his sweaty palms and clattered to the floor, for his horrified eyes couldn’t leave the sight of that… that…

It was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t bring himself to utter it out loud. Even though he could see it right in front of him, he’s still having trouble trying to fully process what he was seeing.

“And now here’s your final clue!” Zim summoned his PAK legs and like a spider stalking its prey after trapping it in its web, the mechanical legs crept towards the man.

“S-Stay back!” the market man stumbled back, tripping and falling flat on his behind.

“Aww what’s wrong human?” Zim teased, moving closer. “You were so hell bent on wanting to kill me earlier. Is it because you now feel powerless without your gun? Tell you what, to make this fair, Zim will allow you to grab it.”

_SMASH!_

One of the PAK legs plunged its sharp tip trough the glock-19 handgun, rendering it nothing but a scrap of useless parts.

“Whoops. Well there goes that.” The sincere words did not match the sinister grin on his face, showing his actions were obviously intentional. Soon, Zim’s shadow towered over the helpless man.

“Look… j-ju-just what do ya want? Money? I don’t got much but I’ll give you everything I have-”

“FOOL!” A PAK leg narrowly missed the man’s face by mere centimeters. Sweat accumulated on his folded skin, cowering at the thought of the appendage impaling through his skull. “What I want is simple. I want you out! NOW, before I decide to give you a deeper wound to that cut! And trust me, I can do a lot worse than that human ever could.”

Hearing the sharp tip of the PAK leg screech slowly across the metal floors, the man got the message and scrambled away on his hands and knees. He picked himself up and ran to the nearest exit. Before running out, he turned back to Zim.

“This ain’t over ya hear? I’ll make sure you alien freaks pay for this! I swear to it on my mom’s grave, that bitch will get what’s hers!”

Zim watched him leave the warehouse and disappear into the storm. Once he was out of sight, the Irken laughed, because really, scaring him to the point of nearly pissing his pants was priceless. He didn’t even need to worry about the risk of exposing his identity. As if anyone would believe a man from the supermarket anyway. Like Dib, they’ll dub him as crazy like the stupid humans they are.

Zim sighed and wiped a stray tear from his eye. “Well that was fun. Now back to business! Hopefully that presence didn’t fade…”

It didn’t, but it didn’t feel as intense as when he first felt it. He felt it come from somewhere behind those abandoned crates.

“Hey! I know you’re back there! Come out and face me!”

He saw no trace of movement, but he knows someone is there. Zim guessed seeing the blue orb things do hold some useful value after all.

“I said come out! Don’t make me come over there! I will!”

Again no response and Zim was about to lose his patience and take action when he sees someone finally emerge from their hiding spot, though a bit slowly. The person appeared to have trouble walking, occasionally limping now and again. When some light from the broken glass windows hit the silhouette into view, the girl made herself known. Her fight with the rottweilers resulted with bites and scratch marks all over her arms and legs, her tattered clothes in an even worse state, and one of her ankles housed and angry purple bruise. Though her long hair hid her face from view, it doesn’t take much for one to see she’s in pain.

“AHA!” Zim shouted, retreating his PAK legs and letting his feet touch the ground. “I knew it was you who caused all this! Explain yourself or suffer the wrath of ZIM!”

The female says nothing and Zim couldn’t tell what expression she was making with all that goddamn hair in the way. How can that human even see?

His antennae picked up a sigh and he sees the girl carefully sit on her knees. She then removes that strange case she always carries off her shoulders and lays it gently on the ground beside her. Dainty fingers clasp together on her lap. She stayed like that, confusing the hell out of Zim, but while he’d been dealing with the violent market clerk, she had been thinking long and hard, and has now come to a decision.

“I… don’t know how you were able to find me here, but I guess I should be grateful,” she began softly. “I don’t expect you to fully understand what happened in here, but nonetheless, thank you for saving me, even though that probably wasn’t your intention. And, I hate to cause you any more trouble, but I would like you to do me just one last favor. You told me that if we ever meet again I’ll regret it. I… don’t think I will though. You’ve proven to me, in your own way, that this world isn’t as perfect as people make it out to be. I’m glad I can see that now, but…”

She hung her head. Her hands gripped tighter as she willed herself to continue. “I don’t think I can live like this anymore. I don’t see why I should if I’m only going to hurt more people in the process, and I’ve never been able to find any purpose for myself other than to survive so… I’ve decided to end my journey here.” 

As Zim just stood there and listened, not really knowing what to make any of this, something glowed golden in one of her arms and seconds later, it dissipated. Protruding out that arm was a black and silver blade. Its shape curved and took up the lower half of the girl’s arm while its sharp tip reached farther than her fingertips. Zim gapped. Now he may be stupid sometimes but throughout the years he’s lived on this planet, he’s pretty sure humans do not possess that ability. But hey, it already been made clear that she’s not normal and whatever else that cowardly man said.

WHY is this human complicating things? All he wanted was to figure out what’s happening to him and learn what the orby things are!

However, he has a feeling that if he doesn’t take **some** sort of action, things will not end well. One big clue is she’s talking like it’s the end of the world. Why? Zim has not conquered it yet.

He then sees her angle the blade towards her neck.

…oh.

_OH._

With her other hand, the girl smoothed her fingers over the black case next to her in a tender manner. “This violin was handmade by my grandfather who took me in years ago. It’d be disgraceful to let it collect dust after I die. It deserves to still be played, and by someone more deserving than me.” She hiccupped a little. Her voice cracking and her shoulders shook. “C-Can you do that f-for me please? That’s all I ask…”

And like being hit with a ton of bricks or dowsed with buckets full of acid water, Zim FINALLY fitted all the pieces together.

Well sort of.

His reaction? Well…

Let’s just say he’s not happy.

“HOLD IT!”

The girl didn’t even have time to blink before her bladed arm was grabbed and yanked way from her neck by a robotic limb summoned from Zim’s PAK. It lifted her up until she could no longer feel the ground beneath her shoes. When she got a closer look at the alien’s face, she felt she couldn’t breathe. The guy looked like he would bite her face off if she did anyway.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?! You think I came here for all of this nonsense?! Not once did you answer any of Zim’s questions and you expect me to just stand here and watch you kill yourself?!” Zim raged in her face. Her expression, though he couldn’t see it all too well, was speechless. “Now you listen up and listen good you stupid human, unitl Zim figures out these strange abilities you gave me and what they are, NO SUISIDE! I forbid it! Do I make myself clear?”

The girl, still hung in the air, wordlessly nodded. She couldn’t think of how else to respond, but he seemed satisfied with that.

“Great! Now that we have that settled, I shall now bring you to my base, where I will-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!“

Out of nowhere, Zim was knocked off his feet and tossed across the floor by a powerful onslaught of water. The action caused the robotic arm to release the girl’s wrist and send her landing back to the surface. She was partially drenched and she realized it was only water, but for some reason she could hear the alien screaming in agony. Not only that, but she sees smoke emitting from his green skin, like acid burning flesh.

“HA! Not today ZIM!” And there, holding what appears to be a large hose connected to the water system of the warehouse that somehow still works for some reason, stood none other than the paranormal expert himself, Dib. “Your days of taking humans captive for your evil experiments are over!”

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Zim continues to scream as he felt nothing but boiling hot scorching pain over every inch of his body from the clear liquid’s harmful chemicals. He tried to escape it but each movement he made felt like fire and the water’s pressure pushing him back didn’t do much help. Eventually, he found himself going in and out of consciousness.

Dib continued hosing Zim down with water until he was sure the alien would be unable to move for some time. He then turned the hose off and ran to grab the girl’s wrist.

“Come on, now’s our chance to escape!”

The girl, still trying to process just what was happening, didn’t get to respond before she was hoisted up to her feet and dragged away, out the abandoned warehouse, by her apparent ‘savior’.

Zim groans and he blurrily sees Dib running away with his only clue to knowing what was wrong with him. He weakly shook his fist at his retreating back.

“Curse you Dib… you and your… gargantuan head… guh…”

His arm plopped down onto the puddle beneath him and seconds later, he blacked out.


	3. In Which Dib Takes Over to Proceed the Plot Because Zim is Terrible at It

He did it!

He really did it!

Dib managed to once again prevent another catastrophe to befall on mankind!

Though he didn’t really know what exactly it was he prevented…

Oh well, the point is he won!

And Zim lost!

Victory goes to Earth!

Now he’s escorting the damsel away from the alien menace and towards safety. This is cool because he always wanted to be in a scenario like in those stories where the knight rescues the princess.

Except in this case the princess is a homeless girl but hey, unnecessary details.

Dib slowed his running, thinking they are far enough away from Zim, his hand still held the girl’s as they walked through the dense foresty area leading back to the city. The rain had long since stopped, but the grey colored clouds still remain in the sky along with its damp and musky atmosphere.

“Hey, you know,” Dib began, striking up a conversation. “Though I don’t know you, you look kinda familiar. Have we met before?”

What he got was silence. Did she not hear him? Or could she not speak? That’s odd. He heard her talking to Zim earlier while he was hiding. He stopped his tracks, making her stop as well, and turned to look back at her.

He visibly winced, seeing just how injured she really looked. He was surprised he didn’t hear her voice her frustrations while they were running and feels guilty for being a bit rough on her.

“Are you okay miss? How bad are your injuries?”

Again nothing. She just stood there. Silently. Unmoving. It was kind of creepy, even more so with her hair covering her face. He can’t tell what expression she’s making or what she’s thinking. All he sees is a frown. He cautiously takes a step toward her.

“Hey… if it hurts you can tell me. My house has medical equipment so we and trea- GAH!”

Dib narrowly jumped back in time when something metallic and sharp swooped across his face. He stumbled until his back hit a tree, staring wide eyed at the girl he had saved from Zim.

The girl now had two blades, one protruding from each arm and was in a stance that told Dib he should run. But why? He’s only helping her! Why does she feel the need to attack him? Maybe negotiating can help!

“H-H-H-Hold on!” He held his hands up in submission. “I’m not the enemy here! I’m just trying to- AAAHH!”

He did a dive to the left as she made to slice him again. The tree behind him ends up being the target. It was a very thick, very tall tree and Dib watches in amazement and horror as its trunk was sliced clean, the top tilted until it shook the earth with its massive weight. Dib stared, mouth agape, at the chopped tree and at the girl back and forth a few times before his brain could function the first thing it could think of and transfer his thoughts to his vocal chords.

“That… That was… THAT WAS SO COOL!”

The homeless girl jumped at the boy’s words, apparently not expecting that at all, and was suddenly bombarded with questions. Random questions while he made a face like a kid being given the best Christmas present he could ever ask for.

“How did you do that? Where did those blades come from? Were you born with it? Or did some mad scientist do evil experiments on you? Or better yet, are you even human? Are you an alien too? Oh my god that was awesome! Like, you literally cut that tree in half! IN HALF! WITH YOUR OWN ARMS! Like it was nothing! Hey, can you do it agai-”

“SHUT UP!”

Dib yelped as the sharp tip of a blade pointed inches to his neck. He gulped, unmoving as he sat in the dirt. The girl towered over him looking like she’s ready to end him in bits and pieces.

But his mouth refuses to stop rambling.

“Wait! I’m serious! I’m not going to hurt you! I’m here to help!”

“WHY?!”

Dib tensed at the outburst but somehow noticed her tone wasn’t at all threatening, but desperate… and confused?

“Umm…” was all he could get out. He breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled her blade back. Good he’s going to live. For now.

“Aren’t you… freaked out by this? At all?” She held up her blades. “Why aren’t you afraid?”

Dib stared. “I’m gonna guess that’s happened a lot to you. People being afraid I mean. Otherwise you wouldn’t be asking me that. Or try to kill me.”

The girl shot her head up and frantically shook it. In a bright golden flash, she made her weapons disappear.  “N-Nonono! I wasn’t trying to kill you! I-I-I was just-”

“Don’t worry I think I get it now,” Dib assured her. “You were just trying to make me see what I’m getting myself into. Am I right?”

She tilts her head downcast in what Dib could tell was utter guilt. “I’m sorry… it’s just that after all that’s happened I don’t think I can trust myself being around anyone anymore. I don’t know if you know this but I… I…”

“I heard. And I can tell you right now that it’s not your fault. You were only using self-defense and those dogs would’ve killed you if you hadn’t, so don’t blame yourself. Also don’t take what that guy says to heart. He’s always known to be a heartless asshole to just about everyone at the market place. Also the service there is bad despite it being all ‘high tech’. He got every bit of what he deserved, especially with Zim, and you shouldn’t feel bad about it.”

The girl stared at him, her eyes wide through her long hair.

“You… you still haven’t told me why you’re not afraid of me.”

She sees the speckled boy grin and slowly stands up from his spot on the ground. “Oh, well that’s easy,” Dib began as he tried to wipe the wet dirt of his black coat. “You see, when you’re a paranormal investigator like myself, nothing surprises you anymore. The only downside is people calling you a crazy lunatic and would want nothing to do with you. Been that way for as long as I can remember. Sure it gets lonely sometimes, but when you suddenly have an alien wanting to conquer the world, none of that matters. You’re the only one who knows what’s happening so you’re the only one who can save it.”

Dib eventually gave up seeing that he’ll have to put his muddy trench coat in the wash. “So that’s basically my life story and when you think about it, you and I really aren’t that different. Would be cool to have those powers though, would make my job **so** much easier.”

The girl was without words. She really didn’t know what to say. For years she’s kept her abilities secret and whenever someone finds out, they run in fear or cast her out. It was only her grandfather who accepted her for who she is and now this kid accepts her too. She may have let a tear or two escape despite her efforts and she may have sniffled a little. Thankfully the boy doesn’t say anything about it and she was grateful.

“By the way, my names Dib,” he says with a wide smile. “What’s yours?”

The girl quickly whipped her tears and smiled back. “Rêver.”

“Huh. Interesting. Doesn’t that mean ‘dream’ in French?”

She nodded. “Yeah, but when most people hear it, they just think it’s an odd name. So no one really gets its French.”

“Well, then again we aren’t living in France. Just dumb old US filled with dumbass Americans. And the only reason I was able to get your name is because I was forced to pick a foreign language class back in middle school and thought the French sounded cool.”

Rêver giggled. “Time well spent I hope.”

Dib shrugged. “It was definitely better than Spanish. Heard the person who taught that class was a nut.”

“A bigger nut than you?”

“Hey…”

The two laughed and soon continued their way through the path that led to the city. Dib asked if she should still walk with her bruised ankle after seeing her limp a few times and offered to help. Rêver declined, saying she’ll manage. After nearly tripping and falling flat on her face, Dib insisted, saying she’ll damage it further if she pushed herself. Rêver accepted reluctantly, allowing the boy to prop her arm over his shoulder for support as they continued walking. Looking around through the city streets, she finds them surprisingly empty. In this predicament though, she rather prefers it this way.    

“Alright we made it!” Dib announced, a bit breathless, but they did come at a rather far distance on foot.

Rêver glanced up to see a modern looking home, not too ahead of its time but seems that way in some sort. Looks pretty expensive too but not luxuriant expensive, two stories at best and maybe a hidden floor or two beneath the surface. Dib unlocked the front door and stepped inside with the injured girl leaning on him.

“GAZ I’M HOME!” he called out.

Immediately, harsh footsteps came stomping from the second floor.

“DIIIIIB!”

Dib paled at the booming voice. Down the steps came Gaz and like Dib and Zim, she had grown over the years. Unlike them however, she was more than just the creepy violent girl who’s an expert at videogames. She’s also explored and exceled at many other talents. Right now, she’s giving Dib a glare that could make a murderer weep. Apparently he did something that made her upset.

“H-Hi my dear loveable sis-”

“I’m going to give you FIVE SECONDS to tell me why I shouldn’t beat your intestines out of your-”

Gaz paused her death threat to take notice of the other occupant in the room. She raised a brow at her for a few seconds and turned back to Dib.

“What did you do this time?”

“Only stopping Zim from enacting his evil schemes and saving this girl’s life in the process,” Dib stated proudly. He heard his sister scoff but he continued. “Her name’s Rêver and because Zim’s after her, she’s going to be staying with us for a while.”

Gaz huffed, not liking the idea of having a stranger living in her house. “Whatever. Just as long as she gets a bath first.” The short haired girl plugged her nose with two fingers. “I do not want some stinky hobo girl reeking up the place. If that happens you’ll pay.”

Hearing that, Rêver leaped away from Dib, face flushed. She had completely forgotten about that, being so used to not having proper sanitation had her go noseblind to her own stench. Why didn’t Dib say anything?! Now she’s sure some of the dirt and grime and stink had rubbed off on him. Embarrassing and humiliating!

“No need to worry about that Gaz. We’ll have it taken care of,” he said, not even bothered.

Gaz says nothing and headed upstairs, back to her sanctuary which was her room. After an audible slam from her door, the room was silent.

“Well that went better than I thought.”

“I am so sorry…”

“Nah it’s cool. I’ve been through smellier situations. Trust me, the things I’ve seen and smelled cannot compare.” He shuddered, thinking back to the toilet. Oh that horrible _horrible_ toilet… The memory alone was enough for him to nearly heave. “I’m sorry Gaz…”

“What?”

“Oh uhhh n-nothing!” Dib cleared his throat and regained his composure. “Anyway, you do need a shower regardless to clean out the blood and dirt so your wounds won’t get infected. After that, we can treat them.”

Rêver wordlessly nodded and followed Dib up the steps, where they meet a long hallway with many doors leading to different rooms. Dib opened the first door to his right, inside a white and polish bathroom.

“There. Take as much time as you need.”

“Thanks.” She quickly stepped inside, determined to become as clean as possible. Dib left her there, going back to the bottom floor and headed towards the kitchen. He figured the girl must be hungry so he might as well prepare something, whatever the fridge and cabinets have to offer.

If there’s one thing Dib can admire himself for, besides his knowledge of the paranormal, it would be his cooking skills. He won’t call himself a professional though, ‘cause he’s not, but if his sister can stomach whatever he serves on the table then he has to be doing something right. It’s a must for both of them to learn how to cook anyways since their father is almost never home.

As he was waiting for the lasagna to bake in the oven, a thought struck him hard like pin-needles jabbing into his flesh. He groaned, banging his head to the dining table he sat in. How in the world could he forget one crucial detail that is not only necessary for Rêver, but is also a quite complicated subject?

Clothes.

There’s no way he’s going to make her wear her old clothes. That defeats the purpose of cleanliness. He _could_ give her some of his own, but the thought of a girl wearing his clothes is just… well, awkward.

Which leads to only one option. The option that requires taking a trip to the lion’s den and, most likely, to his death. Dib willed himself up from his seat and treaded slowly up the steps to the very end of the hall. The closer he got to his sister’s door the more he dreaded the idea of asking her for help. But surely she can listen to reason, right?

_Right?_

Yeah he’s gonna die.

Gripping onto the last of his bravery, Dib knocked on her door. The scene played out like a horror movie as the door slowly creaked open a few inches and all that could be seen through the black abyss is a brown eye peeking through, piercing him with the most hated stare known to man.

“I hope you know the cost for interrupting me if it’s not worth my time.”

Dib gulped. “I know, I know. But this is really important and I really need your help because you’re a girl and all so you can-“

She made a growl. That was a warning. Not to mention his last one. He needs to make this quick.

“CanyoupovideRêverwithsomeclothesplease?” He said in one quick breath and ducked away with his eyes shut tight and arms over his head, expecting to be maimed. 

He hears her say, “You’re stupid if you believe my clothes will fit her. She’s bigger than me.”

Dib nodded, still on the defensive position. “T-True, but what about the size of your dolls’ clothes? They should be able to fit her… right?”

Silence. Long silence. That’s usually never a good sign, especially when the subject has to do with Gaz’s dolls.

“ **WHAT?** ”

Yup, bad sign! Bad sign!

“I-I-I-It’ll only be temporary! I promise!”

The door flew open and collided against the wall. No doubt there will be cracks but that’s the least of Dib’s worries.

“Now you have crossed the line Dib and I will make sure that every fiber of your being is filled with nothing but pain and misery beyond anything you’ve ever felt in your lif-”

Everything paused when the sound of a door slowly opened. The siblings watched as hot steam emerged from the bathroom, along with a squeaky clean homeless girl. She stepped out with caution, arms out, trying to navigate her surroundings. Because her hair is now wet, flat, and heavy, seeing through the locks has become a challenge. 

“Oh no…” Dib breathed, taking notice at what she’s wearing. It wasn’t her sweater and leggings (thank god), it wasn’t a small towel either, but a bathrobe.

His bathrobe.

Good lord he should’ve thought of this earlier.

“I-Is everything alright?” Rêver called out, reaching around like a blind person without a cane. “I heard a loud noise and- _eek!”_

It should also be noted that her hair has flattened to a point where it became so long it literally dragged across the floor behind her. That being said, you’d have to be freaking Rapunzel to master walking around with such hair without tripping and falling on your face.

Rêver however was not that person and her face instantly met wood.

Dib just gapped at the girl on the floor, his mind in disarray, screaming stuff like, ‘Ohmygodagirliswearingmybathrobeandihavewornthatforaweekalreadyomgthisisnothappeningahdhgdfjskgjagjkdgjagh...’ and so on.

Gaz raised a brow at Dib’s red face and when she sees neither him nor his hobo friend moving from their spots, she grew irritated.

“As always I have to do **everything** around here.” And with so much reluctance you can feel it pricking your skin, she stomped passed Dib, over Rêver to enter the bathroom, came back with a first aid kit, forced homeless Rapunzel up by the arm, and dragged her to her room. Rêver squeaked at the rough action, still unable to see.

“Who is that? Where are you taking me?”

“ **Shut up**.”

Rêver shut her mouth. That voice of hers sounded slightly demonic. Gaz pushed her into her room and then looked back at Dib.

“You. Owe. Me. **BIG.** ” She shuts the door.

Dib stood rooted in his spot in front of Gaz’s room for a few seconds before he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Another close call. The deities up there must pity him today. At least he got Gaz to help, even if it did come with a price. He silently made his way back to the kitchen. Well it’s a good thing he decided to make lasagna. Gaz likes lasagna.

And garlic bread. He should make that too. Italian dinner it is then.

…

Mindful of her throbbing foot, Rêver was lead blindly into a room and was told (more like demanded really) to sit. She sat in something small and round, but was soft and had no back rest. A stool with a cushion she guessed. She sat quietly, not saying a word as she hears the room’s occupant grumble and shuffle around. So far, from what she could understand, Dib’s sister, Gaz, is the type that is easily angered, and picking up the overly-eccentric attitude from Dib, she must’ve had put up with his antics a lot.

“Robe. Off.”

She flinched, almost not catching that, and proceeded to do so, not wanting to be on this girl’s bad side.

“The top half is enough,” she added and Rêver felt pleased with that.

Gaz examined the older girl’s wounds. There are deep scratches, not deep enough for stiches thankfully, and bite marks. There are bruises and scars splotched here and there, some days old, others a lot older. Then there’s that ankle bruise that needs to be accounted for. In short, she looked like shit. Obviously this wasn’t done by her brother or Zim.

“Geez, were you fighting a bear or something?” she asked as she gathered the necessary ointments and gauze tape.

“No,” Rêver answered timidly. “Two rottweilers actually…” Though Dib had told her it wasn’t her fault, it was still a touchy subject for her.

“If you were fighting two vicious puppies, then how did it end up with you getting tangled in Dib and Zim’s pointless shenanigans?”

“It’s a long story and to be honest, I’m partially confused with some of it.”

“And I am not going to tend to your wounds without a reason missy.”

Ouch. Well she’s gonna know at some point anyway. Might as well get it over with. So Rêver got busy explaining all that’s happened in the past few hours while Gaz applied ointments and creams, not saying anything. Not even when she mentioned her blades ability or when she killed the rottweilers with them. She just listened. Though she did comment on the part where she injured the market clerk, saying,

“A shame you didn’t kill the guy.”

She didn’t know if that should be taken seriously.

As she continued with her story, Rêver noted how gentle Gaz was with her handiwork. It didn’t fit her aggressive demeanor at all. Rêver didn’t comment on it though. She wasn’t stupid.

“So let me get this straight,” Gaz said when Rêver finished and was nearly done with wrapping the gauze on her ankle. “The reason why Zim’s chasing you is because you did _something_ to him?”

“That’s what he said,” Rêver confirmed. “I don’t know what though. I don’t even know how he found me at the warehouse. We only ran into each other twice, literally, and that was it.”

Gaz had the urge to palm her hand to her face.

“The invader of Earth ladies and gentlemen. Hide your wife and kids; he’s now an even _bigger_ threat than ever.”

That probably wasn’t meant to be funny but a snort managed to escape. Rêver had to cover her mouth to prevent letting out more chuckles.

“Is he that terrible?”

“Terrible cannot even begin to describe how incredibly stupid Zim is and my brother’s no better. He truly believes he’s a threat to our world when that idiot goes fucking crazy over a muffin thrown at him and calls it a pork-cow. I’m not making this up.”

She giggled through her hands, not able to contain it. Gaz let her laugh it off, finished with her ankle and was busy rummaging through her drawers. Fishing out a pair of scissors, she said, “Now to do something about that long ass hair.”

Rêver tensed. “W-What?”

“It needs to be cut. What do you have tonsurephobia or something?”

“…Huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Fear of haircuts.”

“Oh. No…it’s just that I let my hair grow so people won’t have to see my eyes.”

“What’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing. People just find them scary. Another reason they avoid me.”

The fact left Gaz intrigued and curious, but didn’t show it.

“Scary or not, I’m not gonna have you crashing into stuff after every shower you take. We’re cutting it.”

Rêver sighed, seeing there was no room for objection. The process took about thirty minutes. Most of it was to shorten the length to just below her waist. The rest was spent on her bangs. Throughout the whole ordeal, Rêver had her eyes shut tight, only hearing the scissors snip out chunks of her hair.

“Done.”

She still had them closed. Gaz’s voice was right in front of her. A minute passed.

“You and I both know you can’t keep them closed forever.”

“I know…”

“Then stop being a brat.”

Rêver pouted. “I have a reason to be.”

“Open ‘em.”

“ _Fine._ ”

Rêver opened her eyes, still pouting, and the first thing Gaz took in was blue. Ocean blue, in a mixture bright and dark tones. The pupils were formed into slits, like something you’d find from a cat or a demon. The heavy dark rings on the lower eyelids made the eyes appear more unsettling.

“I wish I had eyes like that.”

Rêver sat stumped. Gaz says nothing else, walking to a set of huge double doors. Now that she’s no longer blind, she could freely examine the strange girl’s room. It was very decorative and neat, with dark drapes, stuffed animals, and shelves of books and videogames. She sees Gaz punch in a code on a number panel and then do an eye scan.

“ACCESS GRANTED: WELCOME GAZ MEMBRANE.” The voice of a digital computer spoke and the doors swing open. Gaz stepped inside. Rêver, curiosity getting the best of her, followed quietly, rewrapping the robe around her shoulders.

Inside was like another room. It amazed her. It’s like a tailor room and a science room put together. Machine parts and fabrics, screw drivers and pin-needles. An odd combination if you ask her. What stood out most were three mannequin-like female figures, each strapped in multiple wires and cables. Each also had unique attire and wore masks.

The one on the left had a European style. She had short brown hair and wore a purple and black Victorian ballroom dress cut open at the front to show off her black stockings and high heeled boots. She wore a black butterfly masquerade mask with intricate silver designs. The long black-haired female on the right looked Asian, wearing a mutli-layered kimono in red, black, and gold colors and patterns. She wore a white fox mask. The last one in the middle was simply a clown. Not a silly looking one, but rather was quite as fashionable as the other two, like a harlequin. Corset top, poofy layered skirt, and mixed matched tights in black, white, and pink checkered patterns. A tiny top hat settled on her blond head and her white clown mask had red heart painted over one eye, a black teardrop under the other, a red button nose, and the lips of the mask, formed into a wide smile, had been sewn shut.   

“Duchess, Yami, and M.C.”

Rêver turns to Gaz who was rummaging through some sort of closet.

“Is that their names?”

“Yes.”

“They’re so pretty,” she says in awe and stepped closer to get a better look.

“You see the yellow line in front of you? Don’t step over it.”

Rêver looks down to see the yellow line written, CAUTION: INSTANT DEATH. Her foot was nearly one step away from crossing it.

“They may look like ordinary dolls I bought off of eBay, but I’ve turned them into killer cyborgs that will target **anyone** , it doesn’t matter who. They only succumb to me.”

“O-Oh.” Rêver stepped two feet away for good measure, breaking in cold sweat at the thought of what they might do if she did cross that line. She went over to Gaz, still fishing through the closet. They appear to be outfits made for the dolls, all in a variety of styles and colors.

“You made these?”

“Does that surprise you?”

“Kind of. They look really nice.”

Gaz hummed in what Rêver thought was a way of thanks. She stood watching her look through outfits for a bit.

“What are you doing?”

“Finding something fitting for you, unless you wanna continue wearing my brother’s robe.”

Rêver blushed. This is Dibs?! She had no idea it belonged to him! In the bathroom, she had to blindly search through whatever she could find to cover herself with.

“Did he…”

“Yes he saw. His reaction was kinda funny.”

Rêver hid her face in her hands, wishing really hard for the ground to swallow her whole. 

 


	4. It Comes in Whispers and Ends in Death

The Grim Reaper, headmaster of the establishment known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy, stood patiently in his office awaiting his fellow students for a debriefing on their recent mission. This one happens to be quite important. What was supposed to be an ordinary mission turned into something quite complicated and unexpected. This isn’t the first time. Missions have become rather dangerous for his students lately, where ordinary Keshin Egg monsters suddenly begin to change and behave differently. It’s to a point where some students don’t even make it out alive.

It worries him greatly.

He hears his assistant Spirit cry out his daughter’s name at the entrance, followed by the sound of a Maka Chop. They’ve arrived.

“Ah, greetings! Greetings all of you! Glad you could make it!~” Death gave them his cheery salute with his giant styrofoam-looking hand.

“Hello Shinigami-sama,” answered Maka. Beside her stood Soul and Crona. Even Ragnarok decided to make himself known. All of them looked worn out and tired, but the one who seems to have taken most of the beating was Soul, even though he’s only a weapon. Death figured as much.

“So going down to business,” Death began. “Your assigned target, one who goes by the name Sweeney Todd, is an insane barber responsible for numerous murders and has consumed a great number of human souls. A typical entity of evil at risk of transforming into a Kishin. However, your encounter with him went… rather differently so to speak. Care to explain exactly what happened in that mission?”

Maka chose to start. “Well, we don’t know how it happened. Everything was going so well, and we almost had him. But…”

“It was like he suddenly rose from the grave and started hitting us with strength that came out of nowhere,” Soul cut in.

“Yeah! And then that thing starting physically changing too!” Ragnarok shouted next. “The Sweeney dude looked human before, but after that he looked like some deformed animal! It was hideous!”

“Hmm… and what happened after that?” asked the Grim Reaper.

“All of a sudden it started going after Soul,” says Maka, her fists clenched, “I don’t know why but that seemed to be its main focus the entire battle. It was hard for me to fight because the more I tried to strike back the more Soul ends up getting hurt. If Crona wasn’t there with us… I don’t think we’d even be standing here.”

Soul placed a hand on her shoulder, a sign he does as a way of comfort and reassurance without using words. Seeing his meister relax a bit, he faced the Grim Reaper.

“I wonder. Is this the reason why all the missions are done in partners now, even the easiest ones? Also, there are rumors going around that weapons are being targeted by Kishin Eggs for some reason. That’s no ordinary rumor is it?”

“I’m afraid not Soul,” Death admitted. “There are some students who’ve encountered problems similar to what you’ve explained. Those who went on solo missions barely came back alive and unfortunately, there are few who weren’t so lucky. That is why when going on a mission, it is now mandatory to go in pairs or in groups. It is a safety measure to prepare for a worst case scenario such as this one.”

“Do you have any idea why this is happening?” asked Maka.

“We are still looking into it and have a few theories, but without enough clues, there’s just no way to pinpoint what’s causing this strange phenomena. All we can do for now is ensuring the safety of our students in any way we can. That said, were there any other changes you found in Sweeney Todd’s behavior and/or appearance?”

“Before it transformed, there was this strange whispering. It was faint and sounded like gibberish so we couldn’t understand what was said,” said Soul.

“Despite that, Sweeney Todd must’ve understood because he responded, saying he will ‘obediently serve’,” added Maka. “To who, we don’t know. My Soul Perception couldn’t detect anyone near us at the time.”

“U-Um…”

All heads turned to see Crona weakly raise a hand up, eyes fixated to the floor.

“Ah yes Crona, you’d like to say something?” encouraged Death.

“Um… well…” they stuttered. “I saw… a red tattoo around its neck b-before I chopped its head off…” They played with their index fingers. “There were witch writings on it.”

“Hmmm?” Death pondered. “A tattoo written in the witch’s language you say? Did you happen to see it Maka?”

She shook her head. “I wasn’t close enough to see. Also, the way he dressed hid his neck some. But when you think about it… it does make sense doesn’t it?”

“Indeed it does. Other students have also reported seeing similar tattoos but could not identify exactly what they were. And since you were born around witches Crona, it’d make sense you can understand some of their culture. If a witch is truly the one responsible for these occurrences, then we may have a lead.  Good eye kiddo!”

The Grim Reaper gave two thumbs up and Crona blushed, twiddling their thumbs.

“I think that just about wraps everything up. You’ve all worked hard so go home and get plenty of rest. Also I’ll inform Stein to excuse you from class tomorrow. Use the time to replenish your strength okay?~”

“Thank you Shinigami-sama! We will,” says Maka. “Hey Crona, why don’t we have another sleepover at my place? What do you say?”

“Um… s-sure.”

“Hmph! Whatever, as long as there’s food,” Ragnarok simply said before disappearing into Crona’s back.

Soul decided to stretch his arms but winced, feeling pain all over.

“Don’t move so much Soul! We need to get you healed properly.” Maka grabbed him gently by one arm over her shoulder. Crona did the same with the other, wanting to be helpful.

“Come on, it’s not even that bad,” Soul complained. Neither of them listened. He sighed as he was led out the Death Room. “This is so uncool.”

The Grim Reaper waved them off, bidding the students farewell. Though he remained composed and upbeat on the outside, on the inside however, he grew more anxious.

Later, he was reunited with Spirit, who supported a big dent on his head, and Professor Stein. The three discussed the new developments on what they liked to call, Case: M.K.E. (Mutated Kishin Eggs).

“I had a feeling a witch would be behind this,” the mad scientist stated. “It isn’t uncommon for witches to influence people into working for them. It’s also safe to say this one is quite powerful if it could transfer magic to Kehin Eggs, giving them strength at a monstrous level.”

“What I still don’t understand is the fact that these attacks happen at random,” says Spirit. “We have no way of knowing which Keshin Egg will transform before sending students out there to defeat it, leaving even beginners vulnerable.”

“And now that we can confirm their primary targets are Demon Weapons,” Stein continued. “All we need to know now is who this witch is and what kind of interest she has in them.”

“Hmmmmmm….” Death drawled. It sounded silly, but Stein and Sprit both knew the Shinigami was in deep thought.

“You might know something Sir?” asked the Death Sythe.

“I will admit, it’s only a hunch; a suspicion if you will,” he said. “But just to be on the safe side, I think it’s time I pay a visit to an old friend of mine.”

“Who’s that?” asked Stein.

“Oh we go way back, way before I even built this school and far beyond that. Good friends he and I! Though he has grown a bit distant for the past 300 years... Wonder how he’s doing now?”

Death strolls towards his mirror. “I’ll be away for a bit so while I’m gone, could you two keep an eye on the school for me please?”

“Wait! Just who do you think is responsible for these attacks?” Spirit called to his back.

“A witch who was assumed dead about 300 years ago by my friend I just mentioned,” said Death. “There are some questions I want to ask him and if it turns out she’s still alive somewhere, then we may be in big trouble. If that’s the case, then we need his assistance if we are to stop her.”

“But how exactly can you visit him when you still can’t leave the city?” asks Stein. “Your soul is bound to it.”

“Simple Stein, by being unconscious!”

“…What?”

“Come to think of it, it has been a while since I’ve slept at all. I wonder if things have changed in his realm. I highly doubt it. Welp, goodnight!”

The two blink as the headmaster enters his mirror... and actually proceeds to fall asleep.

“I can’t believe this guy… I sometimes have to wonder if he’s joking around or not,” mumbles the redhead. He sighs. “At the same time, nothing he does surprises me anymore. I wonder who this guy he’s visiting is.”

“I’m sure Lord Death will inform us when he wakes up.” Stein was already heading out. “I assume he might be a god like him.”

“Really?” Spirit trailed behind him. “Not one of the Great Old Ones is he?”

“No, I believe not. This one may be one of the True Gods like Lord Death.  Hey, did you know that one of his earlier names was Thanatos?”

“From Greek mythology?” Spirit muttered to himself. He scratches his head. “Geez. Sometimes I forget just how old our boss is.”

…

To say he was pissed would be an understatement.

He was absolutely PEEVED!

How dare that stinking human, just how DARE he! Even now, the wounds from that horrible acid still sting his flesh. He didn’t know how long he was out, but Gir had to pick him up via Voot Runner thanks to an emergency signal from his PAK. When he came to however, he had to use up the little strength he had to drive home, not trusting his robot behind the wheel. It still beats walking home while fully exposed to the humans, but come on! This day just keeps getting worse!

Zim will get his vengeance. Oh such sweet vengeance he will get.

But first…

“COMPUTER! Analyze this… case… thing.”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

Zim looked down at the weird case he decided to bring with him for testing, since it belonged to that homeless human girl. It lay still on his metal examination table with Gir constantly poking it and Mini Moose circling above it.

“What?”

“YOU’VE LIVED ON THIS PLANET FOR OVER FIVE YEARS ZIM. SURELY YOU AT LEAST KNOW WHAT THESE ARE CALLED BY NOW.”

Well he did remember the human saying it was a violinney-whatchamacallit or something. But that info was not enough!

“Do not question my intelligence! Analyze it! Analyze it NOW!”

“FINE, SHEESH. IT’S A VIOLIN, A POPULAR INSTRUMENT AMONG THE HUMANS AS A WAY TO PLAY MUSIC.”

“Fascinating. Is it an indestructible weapon?”

“WHAT? NO. IT JUST CREATES SOUNDS.”

“Sounds? That’s it? USELESS!”

“Nya!” Mini Moose says to Zim.

“Huh?” The invader was taken aback. “What do you mean it’s not useless?!”

“HE HAS A POINT. NOT EVERY OBJECT IS MEANT TO HAVE DISTRUCTIVE CAPABILITIES YOU KNOW. MUSIC IS A PASSTIME FOR HUMANS, A WAY TO EXPRESS THEMSELVES OR TO JUST RELAX AND LISTEN.”

“…Huh?”

The computer sighed. “DON’T YOU HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DO? LIKE UH, PLOTTING REVENGE AGAINST DIB?”

“You’re right, I almost forgot! It’s also the perfect chance to use my latest creation!” Zim pressed a few buttons on the monitors, activating a trap door from below. Out came a big battle-armored machine.

“ISN’T THAT THE MEGADOOMER?”

“Yes. Only more efficient and better than ever before!”

“BUT DIDN’T IT GET DESTROYED YEARS AGO? BY YOU SELF-DISTRUCTING IT?”

“QUIET! After years of repairing the mech and adding countless upgrades, it is finally complete. And now the Dib will be the first to taste its power. And DOOM!”

While talking, he had changed out of his Irken uniform into a skin-tight battle suit and wore googles over his eyes. After he was suited up, Zim eyed the violin for a minute before carrying it over his shoulders and climbed into the Megadoomer.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?”

“Imma use this violin to lure the female human-smelly away from Dib. Besides what else am I to do with it? It’s useless!”

“Nya!”

“ALRIGHT FINE! It’s sorta-not-completely useless! With this, I will grab her and after I run some tests on her, all will be solved and I can be rid of these horrible visions forever! Now come Gir and Mini Moose! To the Dib dwelling!”

“YAAAAAAY! We’re gonna have a sleepover!” Gir yells as the two robots join Zim inside the new and improved mech.

“Yes Gir, and we’ll make sure Dib gets his sleep. **Permanently.** ”

…

Dib was nearly done setting up dinner. Since Gaz took Rêver to her room, he’s cooked the lasagna and the garlic bread, polished the table, set the table, arranged flowers in a vase for the table as décor, prepared ginger ale sangria, and was now putting the final touches to the icing on a triple layered chocolate cake; designs and everything. Once finished, he inspected his work.

“I think I may have overdone it a little,” he said to himself. “Well, hopefully with this, Gaz will be less bent on wanting to kill me. And I guess this fits since we have a guest over. Hospitality is key.”

“You need to do something about you talking to yourself. I think it might be a symptom.”

“Gaz! You’re back!” Dib turned to see his sister enter the kitchen. Behind her was Rêver, looking different. Very different. Her eyes especially were new to him. He wanted to make a statement on it, but feeling she might get sensitive on that, decided not to. Her clothes however…

“Wow Rev,” Dib laughed. “You look like you just crawled out of a toy box-OW!”

Gaz kicked him in the shin. She prepared to kick him again.

“I mean you look great! Fantastic! As expected of my dear wonderful sis!” he said quickly.

She lowered her foot and took a seat at the dining table, already cutting herself a piece of the lasagna.

“Thanks,” Rêver said shyly, taking a seat of her own. His previous comment made sense though. This outfit did make her appear like a doll. It wasn’t overly outrageous. She guessed Gaz really tried to find an outfit that was casual enough and this was the only one that came close.

She was wearing one of Duchess’s outfits. A white blouse under a blue dress that had two rows of buttons and a ribbon tied around her waist. Frills peaked out underneath the dress, its length reaching above her knees. She wore grey knee-length socks and black shoes with belts at the ankles and on the back of her head laid a giant black bow.

So yeah, she looked like a display case in front of a toy store. Did she like it? Not really. Not because it looks bad. Oh no. It’s very fashionable. But it’s also the type that draws attention and that’s something she never liked. Well, beggars can’t be choosers.

Rêver gazed at the food on the table. Everything looked delicious and she suddenly realized how hungry she was.

“You can dig in you know,” Dib said through a piece of garlic bread. “Just don’t drink too much of the sangria. Even though I didn’t put a lot of wine in it, it’s just to be safe.”

“Why did you even make that?” asked Gaz.

“You like sangria.”

“No I don’t.”

“Gaz you just finished your second glass-OW!”

She kicked him under the table.

Rêver giggled at the way the two interacted while biting into her portion of the lasagna. Her mouth salivated at the burst of flavor hitting her taste buds.

“Wow, this is really good!”

Dib paused rubbing his aching shin. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I never thought you’d be good at cooking. This is amazing!”

“Um, well…” he pushed his glasses up, red coloring his cheeks. He rarely ever gets compliments like that. “It’s no big deal really. Gaz and I kinda have to know how to cook anyway.”

“Hm?” She then realized what he meant. “Oh yeah, I haven’t met your parents yet. Where are they?”

“Dad’s never home. Mom died at childbirth,” Gaz stated bluntly.

“Gaz!”

“What?” she said to Dib, narrowing her eyes. “Am I wrong?”

Dib huffed and gave Rêver an apologetic look. “Sorry. But yeah it’s as she said. Mom’s gone and Dad always works. We’d be lucky if he has the whole day off or even an hour of free time.”

He way he talks about his father is as if the subject left a bad taste in his mouth, Rêver noticed, and wondered if it was more than just his absence that made him upset. She wanted to ask, but saw Gaz give her a look, reading her thoughts, that said to drop it. She did, feeling bad for snooping into their lives.

“Sorry I asked.”

Dib shrugged. “You were only curious. It’s understandable. But now that we’re on the subject, I hope you don’t mind me asking where _your_ parents are.”

Rêver sat staring intently at her plate. “I… don’t know where they are. I don’t even know if I have any.” She gripped her head, feeling a headache develop.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I sometimes get migraines whenever I think too hard.” She downed a glass of water next to the sangria and rests her back on the chair’s backrest. She sighed when she felt the pain lessen. “I’ve been suffering from amnesia since I was eight after waking up under a coma in a hospital. An old man who found me took me in after I was discharged. History records couldn’t find me or my parents anywhere in the files so I’ve lived with him since.”

“What happened to him?” Dib asked.

“He died of a heart attack. His music shop, which also served as our home, got sold immediately by a man who wanted to buy it off him for years. The shop soon got demolished before I could salvage anything and the only thing I have left in memory of him is…”

She paused.

“What?”

Rêver paled. Her limbs started to tremble.

“Rêver what is it?” Dib stood up, getting worried.

“My violin…” She whispered. “It’s gone. It’s still at the warehouse.” She crouched in a fetal position on her chair while pulling harshly at her hair. “Nononononononono!”

“Whoa, whoa, it’s okay!” Dib tried to calm her down. “It’s probably still there. We can go back and get it!”

“Are you sure about that? Doesn’t stuff go missing in that place?”

An anguish cry was made.

“Gaz, you are **not** helping!”

“Better than you sugarcoating the truth Mr. Helper.”

Dib stood at Rêver’s side, not in the mood to argue with his sister, and urged her up from her seat.

“Come on, we’ll go now. We can even use Tak’s ship to get there faster.”

“I thought you still had problems with it, including the whole personality thing,” says Gaz.

“I modified it. And the whole personality thing is no longer an issue.” It took him years to figure out the mechanics of the Irken ship and make it compatible with parts on Earth, as well as learn how to rip the personality encoding out of its sockets. He’s not going to deal with flying a ship of his angsty eleven year old self.

Dib led Rêver to the garage, where the ship was kept. It’s almost like Gaz’s secret room, but messier with piles of parts, tools, and blueprints strewn about. The ship lay smack at the center of the chaos.

“This ship used to belong to Tak. She’s an Irken like Zim and was nearly successful in trying to turn our planet into a snack food storage, but we managed to stop her. Had to put in some upgrades since it’s been damaged and I had some problems with it over the years. It should work fine now but I haven’t tested its flight capabilities yet.”

Rêver’s fingers ran along the blue paint added to the ships surface. She’s never seen an alien space craft before. It definitely looked out of this world. Dib sure had some interesting adventures.

The two stepped inside the Irken ship.

“Okay,” he breathed nervously. “I hope this works.”

Dib turned on the engines. The ship roared to life and hovered above the ground. He grinned from ear to ear.

“YES! Yes it really works! Oh man! All my hard work has paid off!”

Rêver laughed and clapped her hands. “Congrats Dib!”

“Hey, do you know what’s even greater about this?” The boy chattered excitedly. “This means I can take it to outer space! Just think, I’ll finally be able to travel far into other parts of the galaxy and beyond, exploring new worlds and species unlike our own. I’ve dreamed of doing that for so long and now, oh god I can’t believe it actually worked!”

“Believe it buddy. You’ve earned it,” Rêver smiled, patting his shoulder.  

“Hey. You wanna come with me?”

“Huh?” she said, surprised.

“Yeah. I mean, like roadtrips, it’s always fun to travel when you have someone to travel with.” He scratched the back of his head. “My sister can only tolerate me so much and I don’t really have any friends so-”

“Sure. I’ll go with you.”

“Really?”

“Yup. It sounds like a lot of fun and who _wouldn’t_ want to go space traveling?” She grinned. “I accept your invitation, but right now I’d really like to get my violin back. So can we go now please?”

Dib snapped back into focus. “Oh right! You got it!”

He opened the garage door and worked the steering controls. The ship took off into the evening night sky, Dib grinning the whole way through.

He’s not one hundred percent sure, but he just might’ve made his first friend.

\--

Hours before

\--

Footsteps wandered unevenly through an alleyway, a small trail of blood left behind.

He has walked far. His strength has weakened.

He is losing blood.

This isn’t fair, he tells himself. He doesn’t deserve this.

He was so close too. He had her.

It should be her who is suffering. Not him. That green fella too. Yeah.

He wants to make them pay.

He wants to make them hurt.

Over and over.

Again and again. Until they lay dying by his bloody hands.

He slumped against the brick wall. He feels himself grow weaker. Fading.

No. Not yet.

Not yet!

**_Do you wish for vengeance poor soul?_ **

A voice. A whisper. Like velvety silk to his ears.

**_You do don’t you? I can help you. You poor soul._ **

**_I can give you power. Abilities beyond your comprehension._ **

**_You can get what you desire. And more._ **

**_All you have to do_ **

**_Is serve me._ **

The man looked to the black and grey sky. He hears her. He can feel her.

**_Succumb to madness. Serve me._ **

**_And vengeance will be yours._ **

He ginned at the blackened sky, mouth stretched far too wide to be natural.

Power. Yes. That’s what he needs.

And he’ll go through any means to get it.

“Yes mistress…” he said to the sky. “I will obediently serve.”

Something struck from deep within him and there was a harsh burn to his back. He felt his body grow and stretch; his bones crack, twist, and expand. But he felt no pain.

All he felt was power. And hunger.

**_Now feed on some innocents my newborn child. The more you eat, the stronger you’ll become._ **

He cackled to the sky. Yes. He will eat. He will become stronger!

Vengeance will soon be his.

…

Tak’s ship, well it’s technically Dib’s ship now. Yeah, let’s call it Dib’s ship for now. He’ll come up with a better name to call it later.

Getting off track now.

**Dib’s** ship made it to the warehouse and landed with absolutely no problems. The boy was elated.

Both him and Rêver stepped out and wasted no time scavenging for the missing violin. They searched high and low, starting where Rêver believed she left it which was the main room. They searched through the place and, when finding nothing, searched through other rooms. They looked everywhere, double checked to see if there were spots they missed. Over time, the two had turned the place upside down, but were still empty handed.

“I don’t think we’re ever going to find it,” Rêver said after crawling out from under a rusted metal table. “Maybe Gaz is right and somebody did take it.” She mindlessly dusted herself off, her expression deflated and defeated.

Dib felt utterly terrible.

“It really means that much to you?”

She nodded. “It’s my only possession. And it was originally my grandfather’s before he gave it to me. Out of all the instruments he’s made, that violin was his favorite.”

Scratch that, he felt like a total jerk. Heck an even bigger jerk than Zim!

No longer taking the guilt, he placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “If that’s the case, then I don’t think we should give up yet. We haven’t searched the entire building yet so it’s bound to turn up somewhere.”

He gave her the most encouraging smile he could muster, and Rêver could see how hard he was trying to cheer her up, even though they both knew the effort would be meaningless in the end. Still…

“Thanks Dib. You’re a really good friend,” she smiled.

Dib just laughed sheepishly, but inside the words impacted him greater than she would ever know.

“I saw an entrance to a lower level to this building, maybe a boiler room or something. Wanna explore it?”

She smiled wider. “Sure.”

Just as the two were about to head to the lower floors of the warehouse, they heard a loud explosion. It tore through the wall near them, its chunks of debris flying like giant pebbles. Dib and Rêver immediately stepped away to avoid them.

“What was that?” Rêver asked in alarm.

“I-I don’t know.” In his hands, Dib held his flashlight. He shut it off. Something’s here. Something big to cause that hole in the wall. Whatever it is, the last thing he wants is for it to notice them.

Emerging from the giant hole in the wall was a clawed hand the size of a car, its nails super long and sharp. It gripped one side of the wall, crushing it in its palm, followed by another hand, gripping the other side. A head and torso peeked through, face resembling that of a distorted pig. Its snout twisted; eyes uneven and too far apart. It looked nearly hairless and shredded clothes covered its folded and lumpy body.

“Holy… crap…” Dib choked out. It was by far the most hideously terrifying thing he’s ever seen. It reminded him a lot of the nightmare creatures he envisioned in his head years ago.

“Dib…” Rêver whispered nervously, gripping his sleeve. He could feel her fingers tremble.

“ **Little pig…** ” the thing snorted with a scratchy voice. It sniffed the air.

“Don’t move,” Dib whispered quietly, not taking his eyes off the monster, even though he really wanted to. “Don’t make a sound…”

Rêver nodded. The two stuck close in reassurance they wouldn’t lose each other. They stood stiff as the monster continued to sniff in the dark. They held their breaths, hearts hammering rapidly, and after a long minute that felt like forever, the distorted pig-looking thing retreated from the hole, out of sight. They still stood still for another minute before exhaling, relieved they weren’t caught.

“We’re leaving. Now.” Dib said in all seriousness and Rêver saw no reason to argue.

But then out came loud ringing from Dib’s communicator watch, interrupting the silence and scaring the both of them.

“Shit!” Of all the times for Gaz to call him she chose to do it now?! Dib cursed and quickly cut the communication off.

It was too late though.

Like a jack-in-a-box, the monster sprung its head through the hole again, fully facing them. Wide eyes with a wide bloody smile.

“ **Little pigs…** ”

Its mouth drooled with saliva. And blood.

“ **Tasty little pigs…** ”

“Dib…” Rever cried in fright, latching onto his arm tightly. “Oh god… what do we do now?”

Dib’s head was filled with curses to both the heavens and the underworld, because he didn’t know.

He just didn’t know.


	5. Mad Vengeance…

It’s been close to an hour since Dib and Rêver left. Gaz huffed. If it’s taking them so long to find a mere instrument in a near empty warehouse, chances are it’s long gone. Stuff goes missing there all the time if you’re dumb enough to misplace it. But instead of taking her word for it, her stupid brother offers false hope like the stupid idiot he is. God she hates him so much.

It’s not her problem though. She could care less what they do as long as it means having the house to herself for a while. She could use the alone time.

Right now she’s on her laptop doing some research. Her first thought was to play videogames, however something had peaked her curiosity and sought to analyze it further.

A loud thud erupted from outside and her home shook. A few things toppled over, such as some family frames, the lamp shaped like her dad, also that expensive vase fell off its pedestal and smashed to pieces. But the one thing that really set her nerves going, one that was most important… was her last glass of sangria, tipped over. Its contents spilled on the coffee table and stained the carpet.

This was the ultimate crime and the person responsible will **pay**.

“COME OUT AND MEET YOUR DOOM DIB!”

And why is she not surprised…

Growling, she set her laptop aside and marched to the front door, swung it open, and was met with disinterest by a giant alien mech on her front yard. She didn’t have time for this.

“Go away Zim or I swear-”

“Silence Little Gaz! Now bring the Dib-smelly to me so I can annihilate him!”

She snorted. “Right, ‘cause that worked _so_ well the last time you used that thing on him.”

“SILENCE! And I also request you hand over the homeless female while you’re at it.”

Hm. So Zim really is after Rêver for some reason. She could only guess it’s something utterly stupid.

“Not that I care but why do you want her so bad anyway? She’s just a girl that can grow blades out her arms. She’s nothing special.”

“FOOLISH HUMAN! She has infected the great Zim!”

The purple haired girl arched a brow. “What, you mean she made you sick?”

“Yeesss. Though there are no physical changes to me yet, I still have to suffer these horrible visions of these horrible floaty orb things coming from your human chest cavities!”

Orb things? What the...Wait. Didn’t she just read about this?

“Let me guess… they are about the size of baseballs and are blue in color.”

She hears a gasp inside the machine.

“The human has infected you too?”

Bingo. Gaz smacked her palm to her face. And just when she thought he couldn’t get any stupider.

“There is no infection you idiot. You had that ability since the day you were born. You just awakened it somehow.”

“…Oh.”

An awkward pause. Every second added to Gaz’s frustration and bitter annoyance. She turned to leave Zim and get back to her business.

“Wait!”

She gritted her teeth. Never before had she wanted to injure the alien more than her brother.

“ _What?_ ”

“Where is the Dib?”

“Not here obviously.”

“WHAT?” There was a hiss as the hatch of the Megadoomer opened revealing Zim and his stupid robot minions. “What do you mean the pig-stink isn’t here?! Where is he? Tell me! Tell me now!”

Gaz glared at him. Now that he’s exposed himself maybe she can hurt him. She paused just as she was about to; noticing something the invader was carrying.

“Hey. What’s that on your back?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s the homeless human’s violinney thingy. I’m using it as bait to lure her to me! At least I was. Now, once again, it’s proven to be useless.”

“Nya!”

“We are NOT having this argument again Mini Moose!”

Gaz stared. Her eye twitched. It felt like the universe was laughing in her face. This time, all this time, Zim had it. This wasn’t a coincidence. This was sheer mockery! It’s like both Zim and Dib wanted to ruin her day on purpose!

She slowly breathed, and feeling her anger waning, she turned on her communicator watch. She transmitted to Dib but after two rings the connection was cut. Her anger rose again as she tried a second time, ignoring Zim’s demands to know what she’s doing.

_“Hi! This is Dib. If you’re hearing this, then I must be doing something extremely important, like stopping Zim’s evil schemes! So please leave a message and I’ll reply to you soon!”_

“Dib, Zim has the violin so stop whatever you’re doing and get back here now-”

_“We’re sorry. The communication has been terminated due to the owners watch being severely crushed. Here is an emergency recording of the last thirty seconds before the device was destroyed.”_

Gaz saw nothing but static on her screen but there were a lot of noises going on. A lot of things smashing everywhere, like something was tearing the place apart. The last ten seconds was the sound of an inhuman roar followed by a shrill scream. After that, the audio also became static. Gaz shut her device off.

Just. Perfect.

“What the hell was that?” asked Zim, getting sick of the sibling ignoring him.

She still ignored him. Even worse, she was climbing up his Megadoomer and letting herself inside!

“Hey! HEY! Who said you can-OW MY SQUEEDILY SPOOCH!”

Gaz elbowed him hard in the middle and took his seat at the controls.

“Hey, this thing can fly right?”

Zim was on the ground coughing and clutching his stomach in pain. He shot her a venomous glare.

“You know Gaz-human, I can command my robots to destroy you…”

“You can try, but I doubt they’ll do much compared to what I’ll do to you if you don’t answer me right now.”

Zim hissed and bared his teeth, but he knew from years of experience that she is a whole league different from Dib, and that messing with her could possibly mean the end of his life. Seeing the odds are against him, he nodded.

“Yes. There’s a lever switch to your right. Pull that and the machine will go airborne.”

“That’s a good boy,” she mocked, pulling the lever and mastering other controls with ease. As they took off, Zim tried to wrap his head around how a human like her is capable of learning to use advanced Irken technology so quickly. It’s a mystery he’s been trying to solve for years. One of his theories is she’s not human at all, but also not Irken. What is she then? Zim always shudders at the question, not really wanting to find out.

It’s amazing how the Dib is able to survive living under the same roof as her.

\--

The Night Dimension: Nightmare Realm

\--

Death was right. Not much has changed since the last time he entered this dimension. Then again, the master always likes to keep things old fashioned.

The entirety of the Nightmare Realm was an endless dark void. Its purpose is to lead dreamers astray as they try to blindly navigate through its ominous fog. The dreamer will wander until they are led to an alternate world, a place representing the essence of their mind, where their nightmare will commence. There, the Nightmarens will do their deed, scaring the daylights of its victim until either the dreamer escapes (which is very rare) or wakes up.

All around him, he can hear the screams and cries of those victims. Business going swimmingly as usual.

“Now let’s see… where was the main quarters again?” Death thought to himself. He scratched his head. “I seem to have forgotten. Oh well, I’ll just wing it! Hopefully I’ll run into someone who will provide directions.”

And so the Grim Reaper randomly zig-zaged through the space until he found a portal he could enter through.

\--

The Nightmare Dominion: Staff Room

\--

Reala was exhausted.

Actually, there’s no word in the universe that could describe how tired he felt. What’s sad is all his energy was rarely used to scare innocent Visitors like he was made to do. Not to mention his breaks were short.

The nightmare jester slouched heavily against the countertop, taking sips of his coffee while glaring hatefully at the tall stack of papers lying innocently on a round table in front of him. Yet another round of reports of past nightmares to file through and organize. And this isn’t even the last of it. Oh how he wishes to incinerate them all so badly. He can if he really wanted to, but doing that will result in Nightmarens not receiving their credits of evaluation and an angry Wizeman. He could deal with irate Nightmarens, but Wizeman is a different story. He barely escaped his wrath the last time he did something out of line (even though it wasn’t really his fault; stupid Jackle…) and vowed to never anger him again.

Easier said than done. These days, one is ten times more likely to upset the god than appease him, what with his rampant mood swings. For Reala, not only being First Class Captain, but also Nightmare’s ambassador, he has to deal with this often. It’s hard. Especially when you have a master who locks himself in his throne room doing god knows what that doesn’t involve work.

He sighs and sets his empty cup down. Well these papers aren’t gonna file themselves, but at this point Reala can bravely say he could care less. These were reports from **fifty** years ago. His master had ignored evaluating reports for the past 300 years, becoming nothing but a heap of cluttered mess that just kept piling up as time progressed. He remembers those days. Those days were horrible. Reala remembered having to ask Jackle for help on stressful occasions. Insane he must’ve been, because Reala never asks for help, much less help from that psychotic buffoon. However Jackle does get work done or else be wouldn’t even be the Second Class Captain, though Reala would never admit it.

He carried the stack of papers with minor difficulty (it’s flipping tall and got in the way of his vision for crying out loud!) and hovered to the staff room exit so he could finish this portion and be done for the day. But it seems life really likes to torture the poor Nightmaren after the next few seconds.

_BOOM!_

The broom closet door went flying across the room, nearly hitting Reala, and smashed to splintered wood against the far wall. The wind caused the papers to fly everywhere, making a mess, but that was the least of Reala’s worries.

“ _Finally!_ ” Death emerged from the closet, foam hand out from reaper-chopping the door open. “Those portals were driving me nuts! To think I’d end up in a broom closet of all places…”

He casually dusted himself off and stretched his limbs. “Welp, at least I seem to be in the right place so far. Hm?”

The Grim Reaper finally took notice of the Nightmaren in the room, standing rigid in shock. It’s been years and there currently exists thousands of Nightmarens in the world of Nightmare and even more, but there’s no mistaking this one.

“Reala? My goodness is that you?”

“L-Lord Death Sire?”

Death bounced happily. “It really is you! How’ve you been? How are things going? Love the new look! You appear just as frightening as you were the last time we met!”

“Um… thank you my lord,” Reala bowed respectfully. Yes his appearance did change a bit, clothing-wise, but he still kept his trademark colors, red and black, and the scars on his pale blue skin were a nice touch in his opinion. Persona Masks have also become a thing for all Class Captains to wear to show leadership and loyalty in their ranks. “I do apologize for not receiving word on your arrival. Things have been… quite hectic.”

“You mean Wizeman is still…”

“Yes. But it’s not as bad now as it was before.”

“That’s good to hear. Also I came here unannounced so there’s no need to apologize.”

Reala nodded. “If… I may ask Sire, what brings you all the way here from the Visitor’s world?”

“Well, I wish I could say it is only a matter of catching things up, but this is urgent. It is important that I speak with Wizeman at once.”

Reala sighed, seeing this was going to be tough. “If it were anyone else my master would refuse. I’m not even sure if he’s in the mood to talk right now. But you two are close and if this is important, I’m sure he’d lend an ear and listen. I’ll escort you to him, but I won’t guarantee how he’ll react.”

“I understand. And I’m sorry for burdening you like this. You seemed to be rather busy. And drained now that I look closely.”

“It’s alright. I’m used to it.”

The Nightmaren twirled his index finger and the papers scattered on the floor moved. They floated in the air and landed on his palm. Once all were collected back in a neat stack, in a poof they disappeared. He decided to take care of them later in his living quarters.

“If you will follow me please, my master’s throne room is near.”

“Okie dokie! Lead the way!~”

Reala sighed inwardly, keeping his composure out of respect as he exited the staff room with the Grim Reeper following close behind. Same cheery behavior as always. He found it ironic due to the god’s title, though Reala knew he wasn’t always like this. Sadly, he wasn’t around at the time to witness Death’s old behavior and could only go by Jackles’ descriptions. Apparently, he was just as ruthless as the Nightmare God himself.

A shame he had to abandon his old ways in order to build a school for young Visitors.

Reala and Death stopped in front of a large mirror embroidered in gold, silver, and jewels that towered so high it nearly touched the ceiling. Inside resided the infamous Nightmare God, Wizeman.

“I appreciate you going out of your way to help me Reala. I can handle the rest from here.”

The Class Captain looked hesitant. “Are you sure?”

“Precisely! Besides, you look like you could use some rest. No doubt you’ve worked hard, more than you should with the way things are going.”

“S-Still, I should at least inform my master of your arrival-”

“Now, now, you will do no such thing. Now run along and lie down. You have nothing to worry about.”

After much insisting, Reala reluctantly gave in. He could use some well needed rest. The time he took drinking coffee at the staff room wasn’t enough apparently. Plus, there’s much more work needed to be done. He sighed for the billionth time.

“Alright. I do hope things go well. May we meet again.”

“Of course and thank you. Now shoo.”

Reala snorted, a partial smile tugging is black painted lips. He gave one last respectful bow before leaving Death on his own, heading to his room.

Once he was sure the Nighmaren was gone, Death sighed and faced the mirror.

“I’m sorry Reala. After this, I feel work will be a lot tougher for you.”

As he stepped through the mirror he was met with the same dark void around him, but this time he felt a powerful surge of energy equal to that of his own, the power that can only be from a True God.

“How unexpected seeing you here, Death.”

The voice was an array of echoes, as if more than one person spoke the same sentence. If a human heard it, they’d be chilled to the core, anxiously searching through the darkness for the voice’s location. But the Grim Reaper remained facing forward, well accustomed to his old friend’s speech. 

“Death. For what purpose do you have here?”

“Aw, don’t be that way. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Emerging from the darkness appeared a form the size of a titan, draped in blue cloth and silver armor decorated with jewels. Six limbless hands ascended around him, a violet eye glowed in each palm. Each one gazed directly at the Shinigami.

“Unfortunately, your attitude ceased to change after all these years. I’ve been told you’ve taken care of the problem that forced you to stay within the walls of your establishment.”

“Indeed that is true, by one of my students no less! And though it is a huge victory for all parties involved, myself included, the job is not yet done. Madness still exists in the world with the potential of a new Kishin being born and I intend to prevent that from happening again.”

“Understood. As the foreseer of death, that is your problem. However, your unexpected visit must mean you request something from me.”

“My sincere apologies, but yes, I do. But… first…”

“…What?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, can you change so we can meet eye to eye? My neck is getting stiff.”

“…”

“Please?”

Wizeman sighed. Most know him as a hard shell that is not easily swayed. Few know him well enough that behind that shell lies side that not even the merciless nightmare god will care to admit. Death is one of those few.

Wizeman is mostly seen by all in his titan form, preferably because it strengthens his superiority and fear over all his subjects and Visitors who encounter him. He has another form, a smaller, more solid form. He cannot recall the last time he’s used it. Not since…

“Very well.” He decides to appease his friend’s wishes rather than think back to the past. When he transforms, he’s still taller than Death by a few inches, his body is visible under his cape, bulk strong and covered in armor. His floating limbless hands are no longer present, but his helmet remains on his head.

“Much better!” Death stated cheerfully. “My my, you’ve been working out, which is quite a surprise since you’ve been holed up in here for so long-”

“You are testing my patience Death. Speak your purpose **now**.”

“Alright, I’ll cut to the chase then.” Immediately after that sentence Deaths tone changed. “My friend, after just meeting I feel it uncouth to bring up such a subject, but this is an urgent matter. Where is the weapon?”

“…What is this Death?” The taller god boiled out.

“Just answer me! Please!”

Wizeman paused again. Inside, he was a bit taken aback by the outburst. Even after so long, he can notice the seriousness in Death’s demeanor.

He answered. “In your world. The Dreamer World.”

Wiseman could see Death’s black cloak bristle, a sign that he’s trying to contain his emotions.

“Listen to me carefully,” Death said slowly. “You must retrieve the weapon back to your world and hide it. It’s no longer safe in the human world.”

Something clicked inside Wiseman’s brain. Rage began to fill and seep through him. The dark void around them started to bend and shift.

**“You don’t mean…”**

“Please relax Wizeman, I didn’t mean to rile you up.” Death’s tone softened a bit. “It is unconfirmed whether or not **she’s** the one responsible, but a powerful witch is out there, mutating the Keshin Eggs, hunting down Demon Weapons, and killing my students. If it’s not her, I’d at least like to be reassured that the weapon in question is safe and sound in your hands.”

“I am not the one who hid the weapon,” Wizeman confessed, calmed down enough for the void to no longer shift. “Since the beginning, the weapon, signaling peace between the kingdoms, had been under Radius’ possession. When she was killed, one of her subordinates, who used to be my creation, decided to hide it in the Dreamer World. Only he knows its location.”

It didn’t take long for Death to know who he’s referring to.

“Regardless, by any means possible bring it here, even if it means relying on him.”

“I know and it shall be done. However, if you do find the culprit and it happens to be **that witch** , inform me for I have unfinished business to settle.”

“I’ll keep you updated then! Any assistance is greatly appreciated!” Death reverted back to his chipper self. “And really, I thought you and NiGHTS have settled your differences already. You two have worked splendidly together thus far.”

That, as in NiGHTS’ role as the ‘hero and guardian’ for the children while Wizeman and his Nightmarens play the villain. All humans, young and old, enter the Night Dimension when they dream, but only children can bask the Kingdoms in its full glory and see the truth. This exercise is practiced to help guide the children to face conflict, conquer their fears, and shed light on what they desire in life as well as strengthen their resolve. Radius was the one who suggested it, because before that, Wizeman truly despised NiGHTS for not behaving to his satisfaction and later switching sides. The only reason why he didn’t destroy the traitor was due to Radius’ promise that he will be of use to her.

Wizeman gave a nod. “Things have been stable. But for reasons I can’t understand, NiGHTS has been touchy about the subject concerning the weapon, going as far as being secretive. But do not worry. By any means necessary, I’ll have him retrieve it and bring it to me.”

…

Dib has hit a drywall. Years of being a paranormal investigator should’ve prepared him for this right? Sadly, this situation is much different. He hadn’t been prepared for this at all.

He forced back a cough trying to escape his throat. There was too much dust everywhere from the fallen debris and even the smallest of sounds can alert the carnivorous beast to their location.

Dib and Rêver have managed to shake the pig beast of their tail, Dib having to abandon his watch as it rang the second time. They were nearly crushed as the beast managed to cave part of the ceiling down, but they took it as an advantage to lose it in the clouds of dust, stone, and metal. The entire time Dib held the girl’s hand as he led them to a possible hiding spot. Even now, he realized as they sat in a dark corner behind some metal tables, he hasn’t let go. It felt reassuring in a way, feeling less alone. He could also sense her fear, the way her hand shook in his. It was hard to see her in the dark, but it isn’t hard to tell that she’s deeply panicked.

The destructive noises from afar, yet sound so close, didn’t help with that.

Then it stopped.

Laughter filled the air. The sound was nauseating.

 **“I know you’re here, little pig,”** it said. **“Shame the green one isn’t here. It would’ve made the hunt more satisfying. Oh well, I’ll just kill your specks friend instead. And eat him.”**

Dib gulped and felt a cold chill down his spine. The hand in his tightened.

“It’s him… it’s him…” he heard Rêver breathe out, as if there weren’t any air left in her lungs.

**“And as for you? My master has BIG plans for you. Dead or alive, it doesn’t matter to her, as long as she has your soul. And so, after I devour your friend, I’m going to enjoy myself tearing you apart. Slowly. Painfully. I’ll make you scream even while you choke in your own blood! And then, only then, will we be even.”**

Dib growled lowly at the bastards words. So it turns out the beast is the man Zim scared away earlier. How he turned into that thing remains a mystery at the moment. Right now, both he and Rev are in danger and need to get the hell out of here. He disconnected their hands and pulled her closer to him by the shoulders.

“Listen,” he whispered before she could say anything. “Get to the ship and fly out of here. I’ll distract him long enough for you to make your escape, but you have to do it quickly.”

Rev’s eyes widened. She shook her head. “You can’t expect me to leave you here.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve been through many near-death situations. What matters is that he doesn’t catch you. Once you’re gone, I’ll shake him off and I’ll meet with you soon, okay? Stay safe.”

“Dib wait!”

But he was already off, exposing himself to the open and commencing his stupid plan. The man-turned-beast stood a few feet away, back turned, and Rêver watched Dib pick up a long metal pipe and a large stone in each hand.

“HEY SNOTNOSE!”

Dib threw the stone. It aimed a bull’s-eye square at the back of the beast’s head. The giant pig whipped around, nose flaring.

“Wanna eat me big guy? Pizza and cheeseburgers not enough for ya?” The boy taunted. “Because then again, they say you are what you eat. I mean, look at you! And I thought you were hideous before.”

The man leered with a nasty grin. **“Oh, so you’re curious about my transformation.”**

“Well I would be lying if I said no-AAAAH!”

Dib dodge away in time, not expecting the attack. The beast’s arm had twisted and stretched to reach him, but only managed to sink its claws into a wall.

**“As you can see, I am more than just a new face. My master has given me power, incredible power, and you have witnessed only a taste of it!”**

Less than a second after his speech, his neck began to stretch at alarming speed, coming for Dib, mouth wide open. The boy shrieked and barely ducked away, but was so focused on that attack he didn’t see the second arm aiming towards him and was caught underneath the palm, pushing him back and eventually crushing him to the wall.

“Dib!” Rêver screamed, terrified at the sight and can only imagine how much damage he may have taken.

The head of the pig beast emerged from the asphalt, along with the rest of his limbs. In one of his hands held Dib, body limp and covered in dirt.

 **“Ah, so you finally come out of hiding.”** He says as his head and limbs return to his body at normal length. **“Let’s see if your fancy blades can do damage to me now?”**

“Let him go!” She demanded, her blades appearing from her arms by a golden flash of light.

**“Sorry princess, but the kid’s on the menu. You’re welcome to stop me, that is, if you’re able to.”**

Rev tensed a bit, unsure if she could even defeat that thing. But Dib’s life is at risk and it appears that the only way to save him is to fight.

“Rev… don’t!” The raspy voice came from the injured teen. After a few coughs, he continued while giving Rêver a heated stare that seemed entirely new to her. “Do as I say… get out of here now!”

The girl trembled from where she stood. “B-But, I can’t. You won’t survive!”

The beast’s chuckles filled the room, clearly amused by this. **“That’s right little girl. Run. That’s all you’re good for anyways. Leave those to suffer from your mistakes. Allow this boy to die knowing that his death will hang on your head for the rest of your life. After all, you’re nothing but a burde-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”**

The beast released a guttural scream as the metal pipe Dib managed to hold onto penetrated into his eye socket. Blood gushed as the boy plunged the pipe as deep as it could go.

“I just had about enough of your shit,” Dib spat. “As if you have any right to talk! You’re just a cowardly, selfish, evil man! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!”

The beast continued screaming, flailing around, eventually hurling Dib across the room. Rêver dispersed her blades and quickly ran to catch him. The impact was harsh, causing them both to hit the ground. Rêver winced, but was relieved to have caught Dib and cushion his fall.

“Haha… see?” Dib grinned up at her, his glasses askew. “Told you I’d be fine.”

Rêver sighed. “You really are insane.” Despite saying that, she found herself smiling. She’s just glad he’s okay.

**_“GYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGHH!!!!”_ **

Dib and Rêver had to cover their ears for that was the loudest scream they’ve heard.

 **“THAT’S IT! I’VE FUCKIN’ HAD IT WITH YOU TERMITES!”** The beast had dislodged the pipe. Blood continues to flow from the mutilated eye, now a deep red crevice. He snarled. **“YOU THINK YOU MAGGOTS CAN MESS WITH ME? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU’RE DEALING WITH, NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE UP AGAINST! I HAVE REACHED THE ULTIMATE, THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN! YOU ARE BENEATH ME! _YOU ARE ALL BENEATH ME!!”_**

He stretched his neck them, aiming to devour them both in one bite. Both Dib and Rêver didn’t have the time and speed to maneuver away from the attack in their injured state.

They were doomed.

However,

_BOOM!_

A giant Irken-tech machine crashes into the scene out of nowhere, its jets at full power and unstopping as it rams into the beast, sending both of them flying to a wall. Grapple hooks emerge from the machine and its cables wrap around the pig beast and itself tightly.

Dib and Rêver watched, mouth agape as the beast struggles to free itself while a hatch opens to reveal Gaz, Zim, and his minions Gir and Mini Moose.

“Gaz!” Dib says happily. “You came to rescue us-”

“Shut-up! We’re leaving, now!”

“Huh? Why?”

“ENITIATING SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN T-MINUS 5… 4…”

“Oh… RUN!”

They all ran to the exit, which thankfully for them was close by, and successfully made it out the warehouse before the countdown reached zero. The beast remained trapped with the Megadoomer until it exploded. The building shook and soon crumbled, engulfed into flames. The gang stood outside at a safe distance and quietly watched the fires dance into the night sky.

“Curse you Gaz!” Zim breaks the silence, pointing his accusing finger at the Membrane sister. “Do you know how hard I worked on that?! You-”

“Hey Rev, Zim has your violin,” Gaz says airily.

“HEY! Stop ignoring me or I’ll-” But he was cut off by an intensive squeal, followed by a bone-crushing hug.

“Omg you held onto it for me! Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouuuu!”

“GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT YOU FILTHY STINK-BEAST!”

“YAAAAAY! GROUP HUUUUUG!”

“Nya!”

Gir and Mini Moose joined Rêver in hugging their master.

“WHYYYYYYYY??!!!” the invader cried in anguish.

“So you’re saying we went through all that for nothing,” says Dib.

“Pretty much,” Gaz replied, already playing her portable game she brought with her.

Dib slumped and breathed out a defeated sigh. “Story of my life…” he muttered.

The ground suddenly shook beneath their feet, knocking them off balance. The heap of burning rubble began to cave way for whatever was rising out of the asphalt.

**_“No… Not yet... I will not die... I’LL MAKE THE WORLD BURN DOWN WITH ME BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!!!”_ **

The beast roared, its appearance resembling thick melted black tar covered in flames. Its form is also larger and red tattoos could be seen all over its body, the scriptures indecipherable.

“Are you serious?!” Dib shouted in disbelief. “Not even that stopped it?!”

A single red beady eye peered down at the group below him.

**_“You… YOU’RE THE FIRST TO DIE!!”_ **

The beast rained his flaming fist down on them. The group dashed away from the impact and what’s left behind is a giant cater. Apparently, he had also gotten stronger.

**_“Burn… Burn… I want the world to fuckin’ burn!”_ **

“Are you okay Master?” Gir asked, perched on Zim’s shoulder, noticing his panicked expression.

“Nya?” Mini Moose flew beside him.

Zim swallowed a lump in his throat, his skin breaking in cold sweat. “It’s different this time…”

“Ooooooooh are you still seeing little blue ghosty things again?”

“What?” Dib said as they halted at a safe distance from the beast. They hid in the dense trees so they wouldn’t be spotted as the beast continues his rampage. “Wait, is that the reason why you’ve been freaking out the entire time at school? Because you’ve been seeing ghosts?”

“What I see is none of your business Dib-Smelly!” Zim glared.

“Zim, for once will you cooperate?!” Dib yelled back, irritated. “What are you seeing?”

“I don’t **know** what I’m seeing!” He made a face as if it pained him to admit it. “Ever since I ran into _her-”_ He pointed to Rev. “-I kept seeing these tiny blue floaty things inside every single stinkin’ human, as well as other things. But that beast, his is different! It’s not blue, but red, and… and…”

“And what?”

“This feeling… I don’t know what it is but it’s horrible, and it just keeps getting worse by the minute!”

Dib arched a brow at his nemesis, not sure how to respond to that. So far what he’s saying didn’t make sense, which is at times nothing new. He only wanted to question the alien to see if there’s a clue, a slight chance to defeat the pig beast. Too bad that only proved to be a waste of time.

For Gaz however, she’s setting her idea in motion.

“Rev, I need you to try something.”

Rêver looked at her questioningly. “What is it?”

Gaz locked eyes with the older girl intently. “Believe me when I say this, your entire body is a weapon. However, you have not fully transformed yet. Concentrate and try to do that now.”

“M-My whole body? You mean this…” Rev made her blades appear again and stared at them with a mixture of confusion, fear, and wonder. “…there’s more to this?”

“Think you can do it?”

She pauses.

“I… I’ll try…” Rev closes her eyes and tries to concentrate, much to Dib and Zim’s confusion and Dib was about to question his sister’s intentions when they were suddenly hit by a big burst of light that almost blinded them. A second later it was gone, and so was Rev.

On the ground where she stood was instead a battle axe. Dib’s jaw dropped.

“What the hell happened?” Zim asked the question for him. “Where’s the human?”

“I’m right here…kinda?” answered the weapon. Rêver’s face appeared in the blade’s reflection. “Well… this is a first. So did it work? What kind of weapon am I?”

“An axe,” Gaz said, ignoring her brother’s stumped expression and faces Zim, who’s equally stumped and stupefied. “Zim listen to me, by now thanks to that light, that thing knows where we are. Take that axe and use it to defeat him.”

“Are you insane?! You want _me_ to use _that_ against **_that_**?!”

A loud roar, followed by footsteps, became closer to their hiding spot. Gaz nabbed Zim by his shirt and forced him to meet her glare.

“You want answers to know what’s wrong with you? Then do as I say, or else that pig monster will be one step closer to destroying this planet before you do. Is that something you want?”

“What?! NEVER!!” Zim hollered in her face, then tore himself from her hold. “Earth is ZIM’S planet to destroy! Those who get in my way will face DOOM!”

He then grabbed hold of the axe by the long handle and dove straight to the ruckus ahead, leaving behind Dib and Gaz, as well as Gir and Mini Moose.

Dib managed to snap out of his stupor and ask, “Not that I have any idea what’s going on, because I still don’t, but do you really think Zim has a chance in winning?”

“Nope.”

He gave his sister a bewildered look.

“Then why-”

“Because as things are right now, unfortunately, he’s the only one who can stop it.”

“WE’RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE! _WEEEEEEHOOOO!_ ” Gir cheered, running in circles.

…

Zim kept running towards where he believed to have located beast through the roaring flames beginning to rapidly spread, if the sounds of destruction were any indication. However, once he neared, the noises stopped. All was quiet except for the crackle of flames burning wood.

“Dammit!” He bypassed a fallen tree, burned to charcoal. He coughed, a consequence for inhaling the smoke and ash.

“Are you alright?” He’s going to have to get used to this human talking as a weapon.

“Of course! Nothing can stop the great almighty ZI-” he coughed harsher.

“…May I suggest you don’t talk so much? You know, so you won’t suffocate.”

“…Yeah… that sounds good.”

Zim then tensed and immediately did a mad dash to the left, dodging a giant fist that would’ve flattened him had he not sensed it. A laugh ensued.

 ** _“Not so tough now are ya green bean?”_** the beast came out of hiding through the walls of fire, crawling towards the invader. **_“You wanna know what I’ve been thinking? What does an alien soul taste like?!”_**

As Zim backed away, he was met by that horrible feeling again, and by its intensity, Zim concludes that the beast is the source. He couldn’t describe it, but it was awful, not to mention powerful, and he feels that the longer he stays here, the more he’d lose his sanity. He cradled his head in an attempt to remain focused, almost not hearing Rêver’s cries to watch out as the beast’s head came at him at blazing speeds. Zim dodged just in time.

“Zim you got to be careful! That was too close!”

“I know! It’s just-” he dodged a fist. “There’s too much going on, it’s hard to concentrate!”

 _What does he mean?_ She thinks as all they were doing is dodging the beast’s attacks, not making any progress. Eventually the endurance would get to the invader, causing him to breathe in more smoke and cough heavily.

 ** _“I can do this all day,”_** the beast continued to taunt. **_“I got time. You however, don’t. You’ve stumbled into my domain now. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You might as well give up.”_**

“N-Never…” Zim choked out. He falls to his knees, using the axe to support him. “Shit…”

“Zim!” Rêver was at a loss at what to do. She thought becoming a weapon like this would make her useful or at least that’s what she was lead to believe; instead, it had the opposite effect. She felt more useless than ever.

The two were shrouded in the beast’s shadow. It towered over them, smile big, ready to finish them off. Zim was too worn out to move.

In those final moments, Rêver’s vision blurred and voices echoed in her head.

…

“ _Doodeedoodeedooooo~~_ ” Gir sang as he hoses down the flames with his robot arms, strapped to his back sits a giant tank filled with water.

“That’s it Zim’s evil robot, keep putting the fires out!” Dib encouraged.

“YOU GOT IT MARY!”

The teen groaned at the name, but didn’t attempt to correct the robot again, having done it so many times over the years it’s quite obvious by now nothing will change. He continues to put out the flames with his waterpulse gun.

“It’s a good thing I had this thing stored in my ship in case I run into Zim again,” he says to no one in particular. “But who would’ve thought I’d be using it to stop a forest fire caused by a maniac market clerk who is now a flaming monstrosity of a pig wanting to kill us all?”

“Nya!”

Dib finds Mini Moose appear above him.

“Yeah, it does sound pretty stupid when I say it like that. How are Zim and Rev holding up?”

“Nya!”

“Dammit, I guess they really do need our help after all. Hey Gaz! You coming?”

Gaz had her own waterpulse gun and gave Dib an irritated look. “Once all this is over, I’m going to pound you and Zim into the pavement.”

“I’ll take that as a yes! Let’s go!”

\--

\--

_“Hey kid, wanna know a neat trick? It might come in handy one day.”_

_“But, mom says fighting is bad.”_

_“I know, I know, but this is different. And you will need this.”_

_“Okay…”_

_“That’s the spirit! Now keep this in memory…”_

Her vision was too splotched out and smudged to see the figure, the person, talking to her.

_“The most important thing about being a weapon is the ability to stable a meister’s sanity.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_“Because there will be moments in battle where a meister will feel they’ve reached their limit, that they’ve been driven to a corner and can’t get out, and in many cases, they’ll succumb to madness. The job of a weapon, such as yourself, is not only to be their tool to fight, but to also be their guide and protector so they will never have to fall down such paths. You feelin’ me kid?”_

_“Kinda, but how can I do that?”_

_“I dunno, why do you think I’ve been teaching you about souls so much? Every meister and every weapon is different, in power and in strength, but they cannot be a perfect duo if their souls don’t resonate in some way. It is two who fight the battle and not one. How interesting is that? So what am I saying you should do?”_

The blurred figure peered closer in Rêver’s vision, but she was still unable to make them out except for a wide grin.

_“The easiest way? Whenever your meister does fall into that sort of pinch, remind them that they’re not alone. Attempt to feel that same burden they are feeling, by connecting your soul to theirs. It is two who fight the battle and not one.”_

\--

\--

 ** _“Hahahahaha,”_** The pig beast laughs as Zim remains still, unmoving from his knelt position. **_“So you finally admit defeat.”_**

He was met with silence.

**_“Too weak to even speak? Or, are you scared? You should be. I’ve opened my eyes and saw what fate has in store for this world, the devastation that will rain down upon all that lives. Compared to that, you are nothing but a joke! And looking back, I was a fool to have been fearful of a mongrel like you, knowing that there’s a being out there who is far worse than you, far more terrifying and powerful than you could ever be.”_ **

Zim says nothing.

 ** _“But that’s all in the past. Now you shall receive just what you and the bitch deserves, and I’ll enjoy every second of it.”_** He slowly extends his clawed hand towards the still Irken. **_“First, by tearing you open from the inside out-”_**

“SURPRISE!” Came a high-pitched robotic squeal before the beast was doused excessively with water. “BATHTIME FOR PIGGY!”

The beast is drenched from head to toe, the fires on his body put out. He coughs and spits before snarling at the teens and robots ways away with their cannons.

“Great, now he has our attention!” Dib chuckles nervously as it trudges to them. “Should’ve thought this through…”

“You think?” Gaz scowls as they make their getaway from a flying fist. They scatter, maneuvering through the trees and avoiding the fire still around, spreading. Dib, always the unlucky one, is the one being chased or is the primary target the beast is searching for. While hiding, he sees Zim hasn’t moved the entire time since they found him. Jaw clenched, he dashes to him, revealing himself out in the open for the monster to get him, and usually he wouldn’t care at all for Zim’s well-being, but Rêver is also there with the alien. Why is he just sitting there?

He hears rapid stomps behind him.

“ZIM!” Dib calls, nearing the Irken, but was struck by searing pain. He tumbles to the ground, his back damp and sticky. He narrowly missed a claw swiping at him by a hair’s width but did enough to do damage. Cursing, Dib struggles to his knees. He’s unable to see the wound inflicted but feels the sting. He gets up again and finally reaches Zim, shaking his shoulders.

“Zim, now would be a good time to fight if you don’t mind!”

Zim doesn’t flinch, doesn’t move, doesn’t speak. Under normal circumstances, the Irken would snap, roaring about how Dib, or any other human, should not lay their germ-infested fingers on him. This is not normal. Dib shakes harder.

“Come on Zim, snap out of it!” He faces the battle axe weapon. “Rev, say something!”

She doesn’t answer either. Now Dib is truly frightened.

“What is going on?!”

\--

\--

Zim blinks. Again a few times more. Still, all he sees is black.

His feet make no contact with the ground. He feels weightless.

“HELLO?” he yells and his voice echoes in the blackness. It’s all he hears until all is quiet again.

He has no idea where he is, how he got here, and is uncertain how much time had passed.

On the upside, he’s not suffocating anymore, and that horrible feeling is gone. “But where am I?” He voices what’s been in his head for probably the hundredth time, before a glow catches his sight. “Huh?”

He sees that small blue orb, one of many he keeps seeing inside every human. However for some reason, this one seems to be calling him, wanting to draw him to it. Confused, Zim reaches for it and his finger only touches it slightly before he finds himself falling. He screams as gravity pulls him down before he hits the ground hard.

“Oww…” he winces, eyes shut.

“Zim?”

 His eyes fly open again. He sees the girl (her name he still hasn’t registered) stare down at him. Apparently he's on the floor, his head resting on the other's lap.

“You!” He rapidly sits up and stands, a little woozy but regains his footing. “Why are you human again? And…” Zim looks around, now realizing he’s no longer in blackness, but still in an unfamiliar place. The room was bright thanks to the sun that’s shown through the windows. The building they were in was made with wood. Nearly everything was made with wood, giving off a smell of dirt and something else that was a little sweet. It reminded him of that maple syrup he would sometimes eat with his waffles. And nearly taking up the entire space of this room were these weird objects, large and small, some he’s seen humans carry and use before, but there were others he’d never seen before.

“Where are we?” he asks.

“Well…” The girl stands, dusting off her dress. She smiles big and gestures the entire space with both her arms. “Welcome to Grant’s Music Shop! My home, or was anyway. My grandfather used to run the place before it got demolished.”

“How is this place demolished when it’s clearly…well, not?”

“Because this place isn’t real.” Her hands were clasped behind her back as she gazes around the shop, her smile not matching the sadness in her eyes. “This is what the inside of my soul looks like. I guess my mind is so empty that my soul could create nothing but the only good memory I have.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, I understand now. What you claim to be seeing, those were people’s souls. You touched mine and entered here. I’ve seen yours. You have one too.” She giggles. “It’s green. I guess that might be because you’re a different species.”

Zim says nothing, probably due to shock, so she continues.

“That… feeling you said earlier, I felt it too. There’s a word for it. They call it, Madness. That man is consumed by it, clouding his mind of reason and morals, and turning him into nothing but a sadistic killer.”

“And how do you know all this?” he says finally, skeptically. Rev shakes her head, facing the ground.

“I wish I knew, but I really don’t.”

Silence stretched between them, the sound of a wind chime dinging outside the shop fills it instead.

“We don’t have much time,” Rêver mutters before lifting her gaze to a nearby window. Nothing but fresh greenery outside, like she remembers. “I brought you here for a reason. I need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

She breathes, in deep thought about how to start.

“You and I have met under very… unfortunate circumstances. Even now, we probably still see each other as strangers. And now, as all this is happening, as I tell you all this information that’s been troubling you, it’ll come as no surprise that you might find me suspicious and untrustworthy.”

“I’ve been suspicious towards you since the beginning,” Zim sates offhandedly. “So what’s your point?”

“It is two who fight the battle and not one.” The words flow out of Rêver’s lips like water, as if she’s learned it all her life when in reality, she just learned it minutes ago.

“Huh?”

“That rule is crucial in fights like these.” She faces him, eyes resolute. “Zim, this all seems very… wierd, but if we want to win, we have to consider the fact that we are a team. I am your weapon. Therefore, I give you my trust to use me in battle, to fight and protect you from harm. But in order for this to work, I need you to trust me as well.” She holds out both her hands to him. “So please, lend me your burden and I’ll lend you my strength, my power.”

Zim stares at the outstretched hands critically, still skeptical. Though he would rather slap those hands away, laugh in her face, and tell her how foolish she is to think that he, ZIM, would stoop so low as trusting the enemy, she has made some valid points. He does want to win, and apparently there is someone out there who is jeopardizing his job to conquer Earth. He can’t have that. So if he wants to get out of this alive, he’ll have to swallow his pride. 

He slowly places his hands on hers. The act makes the girl smile and her hands squeeze his gently.

“My name is Rêver by the way,” she says. “Rev is fine too.”

Zim says nothing and continues to stare their interlocked hands. He’s never been put in this situation before and her hands felt warm in his. He feels something else too, something strong and fervent within him, but wasn’t able to place it as he’s slowly driven back to reality.

\--

\--

No matter how harshly Dib shook him (he even slapped him a few times), Zim would just move along limply, unresponsive like lifeless corpse. He’s not dead, because Dib could tell he’s breathing and it would be idiotic, even for the invader himself, to be sleeping in such a perilous situation.

Speaking of which, a shadow shrouds over them.

It’s too late.

**_“Time to die little maggots. Goodbye and good riddance.”_ **

Dib shuts his eyes, not wanting to look Death in the face. Out of many near-death spectacles, he did not expect to die like this. No wait, that’s not right. He didn’t _want_ to die like this. Not now. Not when he’s just gained a friend, and not when that ship he’s spent a good chunk of his childhood in modifying turned a success, thus, finally granting his dream to explore the outskirts of space.

Though, if he were to die, at least he could live with the fact that Zim will go down with him.

But this time, regardless if Zim dies, Earth would still be in peril.

Life just isn’t fair.

_SLASH!_

**_“AAAAARRGGH!”_ **

“Huh?” Dib opened his eyes to see the beast fall back, a large wound across his torso.

“I don’t think I’ve made myself clear,” Zim spoke at last, standing with the battle axe held tightly in his fist. All traces of panic and unease he’s felt before were gone. “This dirt-ball planet is ZIM’S to conquer! And none shall get in my way!”

Something about the invader is different somehow, Dib noticed, as if he’s suddenly reanimated. He couldn’t decipher what it is, but this time it seems Zim is no longer all talk.

This time, he really means business.

“Dib! Are you alright?”

His thoughts were snapped by Rev’s voice.

“Y-Yeah. Just a bit scratched up, but I’m good. What was-”

A guttural sound erupts from the beast as he slowly picks himself back up. He stumbles, but rights himself. Blood gushes from the open wound.

“I promise we’ll explain later,” Rêver says. “But right now, we need to take care of this.”

The beast emits a loud roar, expressing his rage and ready to attack once more.

“Zim, are you ready?”

The Irken huffs and angles his neck, popping joints.

“I’ve been ready human.”

 ** _“Good… because that was a cheap shot!”_** The beast catapults his fist to Zim.

Zim dashes toward it and times his jump before it could make impact.  In midair, he spirals the axe and lunges the blade through the limb, slicing it clean. The severed appendage plops to the ground.

 ** _“AAAAAAAHHH!”_** The beast screams in agony. **_“W-WHAT THE- HOW!?”_**

Zim doesn’t stop there. Once back on the ground, he speeds forward and slices off one leg.

 ** _“HOOOOWWW!?”_**  He hollers between screams. **_“YOU WERE CLUMSY! YOU WERE AFRAID! I HAD YOU CORNERED!”_**

Soon, his other arm cuts away like butter.

 ** _“STOOOP! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO END THIS WAY!”_**  The monster only had one leg supporting him, keeping him upright. His only good eye darts around as he tries to find the alien; apparently moving too fast for him to spot. **_“B-BESIDES, EVEN IF YOU DEFEATE ME, YOU THINK THIS IS OVER?! SHE WON’T REST UNTIL SHE COLLECTS EVERY WEAPON! MORE WILL COME AFTER YOU AND SHE WILL-”_**

“SHUT-UP!” The beast stiffens at the voice from behind him. Zim had used momentum from a nearby tree in order to advance and aim at his final target point. “Let them come you foul pig-beast! And I swear to the Empire, I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!”

The blade goes through the neck in one sweep. The pig’s head flies away, fully detached from his body. Zim lands on the ground with ease while the head falls and rolls in the dirt until finally stopping. The rest of the beast’s body tips and falls on his stomach.

The Irken stares at the head and the other severed limbs silently for a moment.

“Uh… that’s it? …Did I win?”

Golden light flashes and Rev appears, back in her human form.

“I think so. He’s not moving…”

“I WIN!” Zim cheers, grinning mechanically. “VICTORY! Sweet victory for ZIIIIIM!”

Rêver couldn’t contain her grin either, because the worst was finally over. The beast was defeated. She would’ve jumped and hollered too had she not notice Dib and Gaz come their way. She sees the boy wince every now and then as Gaz supports him with one arm over her shoulder.

“Dib!” Rev runs to them. Her cry catches Zim’s attention.

“Hey. You two were awesome,” Dib forces a grin to hide his discomfort.

“What’s with you Dib-human?” Zim asks, catching up to the group.

“ _Nothing!_ Like I said, it’s just a scratch!” He winces again.

“By the looks of it, you might need stiches,” Gaz says. Dib glares at her.

Rev and Zim move to see the wound for themselves. The girl flies her hand to her mouth in shock while the alien’s face twists to a grimace. Three sharp claw marks tore through the fabric of Dib’s clothes and deep into his skin. It’s hard to tell how severe the wound is with all the blood, but it looks bad.

“We have to treat this right away!” Rev says, grabbing Dib’s other arm.

While Dib tries to assure that it’s not as bad as they’re making it seem, Zim busies himself by finding his minions. For some reason, Gir and Mini Moose were not around. He finds them eventually, staring at the corpse of the beast he defeated. Perhaps they were basking in the glory of their master’s kill?

That theory proved to be false, however, when he takes a closer look at the corps. The body was disintegrating, but that wasn’t the only thing Zim noticed. As the body fades to nothing, all that was left is a red orb, the same one that resided within the beast. At least now he knows what it’s called.

“Zim!” It seems the Dib has escaped from the females and is coming at him, though with a little less energy. “What are you… What is that?”

“Huh?” Zim stares at him, bewildered, and points to the soul. “You mean you can see it now?”

Dib looks at him, confused at first, but then seems to understand. “Yeah, I can. But what is it?”

“The Revy-human said it’s a soul, but this one’s different from that of a normal human’s and- GIR GET AWAY FROM THAT!” Zim yells at his SIR Unit when he sees the robot poking at it.

“Ooooohhhhhh… It’s squishy!”

“More specifically, it’s a Kishin Egg soul.” Gaz appears with them, followed by Rêver.

“Keshin…Egg?” This is the first Dib has heard of this.

“Tainted human souls, basically. They follow the path of evil, eat the souls of other humans, and turn into monsters.”

“I see.” Dib’s brows furrowed, thinking back to the man-beast’s words at the warehouse. “But I remember that thing saying he got his powers from his master… and that she wanted Rev’s soul.”

Hearing that, Rêver hugged herself, recalling the memory as well.

“I remember that too. Also, earlier, while Zim and I fought him, he said she won’t rest until she collects every weapon. Wait…” Her eyes lit up. “That means I’m not the only one, right?”

The voice in her splotched memory implied the same thing too.

“No you’re not,” Gaz replies. “There are more out there than any of us know.”

“More human weapons?” Zim rubs his chin at the thought. “Intriguing.”

“But that means more innocent lives in danger,” says Dib. “Whoever’s collecting them wants them for something, something bad. And if that’s the case, then I’m afraid we’ll be seeing more of these monsters in the future.”

More monsters coming for her. Rev shivers. “So what do we do?”

“I have an idea,” Gaz speaks. “But it requires we travel far.”

Dib raises a brow. “How far?”

“All the way to Nevada,” she says. “I don’t know much, but there’s supposed to be a place that has experience with this sort of thing. I say we start there.”

End of ACT I


	6. First Day Gone Wrong

When I was little, I never knew about the existence of demon weapons. I never knew about monsters, witches, Keshins, or the fact that there's a school designed to learn how to fight them. I never knew that every day the world was at stake and that there were people, meisters and weapons, risking their lives to keep our world safe.

No. Back then, I was just an average kid who lived a chill and lavish life. Nice family, cool brother, all of us brought success with our talents in music, which makes us pretty well-known.

I had everything a young sport like me could want and I barely had any struggles. Of course there's always the pressure of reaching your family's expectations, but I tried not to let it get to me. Instead, I always did what felt right to me. Go with the flow you know?

So yeah, life was chill. Not very exciting I know, but it was peaceful, and to me, that was alright.

Until one day I decided to take a trip with my brother to a music shop he likes to visit a lot. I always wondered why he likes to go there. It's not like we need new instruments, especially when we were taught to take good care of them. So what's so special about it?

…

" _Hold still little bro…"_

_Soul winces as the rubbing alcohol is gently applied to his cheek. Wes forces a smile._

" _Luckily, it appears to be just a scratch."_

_The boy says nothing as he lets his brother place a band aid above the scratched cheek._

_Heavy shoes come down the steps of the old music shop and out came an old man in his early seventies, signs of age present on his face and posture but well enough to run his shop himself._

" _Mr. Grant," Wes greets, bowing his head. "I hope things are well."_

_Mr. Grant quickly nods, gathering the first aid he allowed them to use. "How is the boy? Is he alright?"_

" _Just a scratch. He'll be fine. How is she?"_

 _A sigh of relief, then the man bows his head apologetically. "She is fine and is terribly sorry. Apparently she had been spooked, not noticing your brother coming up behind her and acted completely out of instinct to defend herself. Though even so, she didn't intend for…_ that _to happen, and needless to say she is horrified for what she has done. She, and I as well, could only ask for your forgiveness."_

" _And we fully accept your apology. Isn't that right Soul?" Wes turns to face the child with an expectant look, one that says to play along, be nice, and ask questions later._

_Soul gulps, his mind still out of it from what happened, and shifts from his brother's intense gaze to the wooden floor._

" _Yeah... No harm done," he mutters._

_The old man smiles tiredly. "I do not blame you for acting the way you are. Her gift is special, but is something she has difficulty trying to control. She is a sweet girl, very talented like yourself and your brother. So please, I ask you not to judge her from this incident. Too many people have done that…"_

…

That was the first I've ever encountered a demon weapon, though I didn't know that was the term. She was strange at first glance, almost like me, with my sharp teeth and red eyes. Her eyes I could only compare to that of an animal. They were tired, cautious, and scared, and she looked like she hadn't slept in years.

Then there's her ability. It'd be uncool of me to admit it, but when she slashed at me, I was afraid. How could I not? A kid who lived a normal life suddenly almost gets his head sliced clean off by a girl with blades for arms.

But it was then my eyes opened. Suddenly, this world didn't seem as lax and normal as it appeared to be. There was more. So much more. And for some reason, I wanted to know what else is out there. Even more, to be in it. I didn't know I'd get my wish in the most bizarre way.

I didn't know that one day, I too would be demon weapon just like her, and that from there, my life would change.

**_Death City_**

It's late in the night and Soul finds himself slowly rising out of sleep. Groaning, he sits up and rubs his eyes tiredly.

"Oh, you're up!"

He hears Blairs voice and opens his eyes to find her on his bed (thankfully in her kitty form) gazing out the window.

"Just in time too! Someone out there seems to be playing music. It sounds so pretty."

Hearing her point that out, he picks up the sound of a violin from outside. It sounded close, and since they live in the higher floors of the apartment, it might be from a rooftop. Soul opens the window, letting the soft wind and chilly air enter his room. The strings are more potent, but he couldn't for the life of him point out where it's coming from. Oh well, so he just leans on his elbow and listens quietly with Blair.

" _Chaconne…_ " he mutters.

Blair looks to him quizzically. "Huh?"

"That's the song they're playing," Souls explains. "Wes would play that sometimes and there was one time he and I played that together."

"Oooh~" The monster cat giggles. "Sometimes I forget you were raised by a family of musicians Soul. How charming~"

Soul huffs irritably and continues to gaze out the window. The wind blows at his hair as he's lost in thought.

"Something on your mind?"

The scythe weapon says nothing for a while, just listening as the Vitali's " _Chaconne"_  fades to a dramatic end. He sighs and lays heavily back on his bed, the window left open.

"I dunno… but I feel tomorrow is gonna be something totally new."

**_Morning_**

"ZIM!"

Dib banged his fist to the door for the hundredth time. For the past five minutes there has been no answer from the Irken. And it's setting Dib's sensors wild.

Wait, why is he even knocking? He shouldn't be polite to the enemy! Realizing his mistake, Dib did a furious kick to the door, slamming it open.

"Alright, enough hiding you alien space scum! Just what do you think you're…"

The room was barren. Empty. As if Zim hadn't touched it since the room was given to him, which was beginning to be a mistake.

But more importantly, where is he?!

Rubbing his face, Dib treads back to the kitchen area. Their new temporary place was pretty decent, an apartment complex on the sixth floor with four bedrooms. Of course, the place is still pretty empty since they just moved in yesterday and there's no telling how long they're gonna be here, but the place came with basic furniture and appliances so it's doable.

"Hey. Did you two happen to see Zim run off somewhere last night?" Dib asks the girls at the dining table. Gaz had somehow influenced (or even forced) Rev into the world of gaming and now the two are head to head in Combat Dungeon as they wait for breakfast.

"No." was his sister's answer, smashing the buttons on the handheld device.

"Um, no. Sorry," Rev says, her eyes frantically move from the screen to the controls as she tries to gain an upper hand on Gaz. "I'm sure he'll be back-  _No!_ "

It appears she lost again. No surprise, since Gaz is an expert and one of the best gamers ever known while Rêver is barely a beginner.

"Didn't I tell you to memorize the controls? And practice?"

"I-I have! I'm just trying to get used to it..."

Dib shakes his head and continues where he left off in making pancakes. During the road trip, they've eaten nothing but junk food, so he insisted today they start eating balanced meals. He even went to a nearby store early in the morning to collect ingredients. Rêver tagged along to help since she was up and had nothing better to do. Speaking of which…

"Hey Rev, these past few nights you've been with us, I noticed you haven't been sleeping."

No she has not and it's something they've all noticed, even Zim. One thing she would do late at night is sneak away to a secluded place alone and play her violin. If she's not doing that, then she would either read, play the games Gaz gave her, sketch, or listen to music. She'd stay up until the following morning without a wink of sleep.

"Oh, that. Well…" Her eyes were glued to the screen of her Game Slave MX. "I don't really sleep much. It's no big deal really… just a habit I picked up while traveling alone. Dangers around you make it hard to rest easy."

For some reason Dib doesn't buy it. And by the way his sister gazes at her in that same way a surgeon begins to cut into one's flesh and pokes inside, she's not buying it either.

"Still, no wonder you have heavy bags under your eyes," the elder sibling continues. "It's not healthy you know. You're in a safe place now so try to get some sleep, okay?"

Rev still doesn't look at either of them. She just nods her head. "I'll try."

Something must be wrong. Clearly there's something she's not telling them and before Dib could press the subject further, the front entrance to the apartment slams open.

Revealing Zim. Already Dib feels a headache coming on as the invader marches inside, looking like he's accomplished something.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he shouts, making Zim freeze.

"Uuuuhhhhhh…" Zim darts around for an excuse. "Nowhere of importance."

"Bullshit and you know it. Now tell me what scheme you're plotting this time!"

The Irken groans and rolls his eyes. " _Fine._  If you must know, I have spent the entire night installing a device to this building's water system that will now pump clean water for me to use, now that I'll have to stay in this…  _filth!_ "

Dib stares with a raised brow, confused. "And… that's it?"

Zim nods. "That's it."

"Oh… Alright then I guess." Dib goes back to cooking, frying the last batches of dough onto the pan. He pauses. "Hold on!"

He narrows in at Zim again. "Where's GIR and Mini Moose?"

Zim sweats and darts for another excuse. "Um… I had them… guard something."

"Guard  _what?_ "

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS DIB-STINK!"

" _Zim…_ "

Suddenly, his PAK whirs and activates the communications module.

"HI MAAAAASSSTERRRR!" GIR greets from the other line. "Just letting you know that we've finished with the portal so that you can move to your old base aaannnny time you want, located in your seeeecret new base with your seeeecret new inventions! OKAY BYE!"

The line goes dead and the room is silent.

"You…" Dib seethes. "YOU BUILT ANOTHER BASE?!"

Zim cackles. "And what if I did  _Dib_? And best of all, you'll never find it! NEVER!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"DIB THE PANCAKES!" Rev shouts to get his attention and Dib turns to the stove to see the food almost completely burnt.

"SHIT!"

Sadly for the neighbors of the apartment complex, specifically the sixth floor, this is something they're going to have to deal with on a daily basis…

**_DWMA_**

Soul did a loud yawn as he and Maka treaded up the steps of Shibusen Academy.

"What's wrong Soul? You look tired."

He rubbed the drowsiness off his eyes. "It's nothing Maka. Just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Did Blair keep you up again?"

"No no. A lot was on my mind and I just couldn't sleep. That's all."

"Oh. Okay then."

Soul didn't like the way she said that. It sounded dejected and he knows why. Sighing he reaches over and pulls at Maka's cheek.

"Hey! Stop that! What are you-"

"You've been acting like a worry wart over me since that last mission we had and since our meeting with the Grim Reaper," Soul points out. "This stops now."

Maka's eyes widen. "B-But-"

The hand frees her cheek and moves to ruffle her head.

"Listen up because I'll only say this once," Soul continues. "You won't lose me. No matter what, I won't let that happen. And whatever battles we face, we'll face it together, like always. It's what kept us standing to this day. Am I right?"

The scythe meister looks up at her weapon, deep into his piercing red eyes, before bringing forth a smile.

"You're right. We did come a long way after all."

Soul grins. "Damn straight we did. And besides, someone has to put up with your sorry butt. It'd be shameful of me to have any other weapon shoulder that burden-"

He receives a massive chop to the head from a hardcover book.

"Oooww…" he winces at the pain, but then laughs. "Now there's the Maka we all know and love…"

"Shut up Soul," Maka says, but her smile has brightened. "Let's hurry or we'll be late for class."

"Roger that…"

**_DWMA: Class Crescent Moon_**

Maka, Soul, as well as their group of friends, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona, blink at Death the Kid silently.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Soul speaks up first. "You said Crescent Moon is having new students?"

"Precisely, starting today," Kid confirms. "Not much is known about them, since they just moved into Death City yesterday, but the meister has caught my father's interest."

"No way really?" asks Liz.

"That must mean this person has some special skills," Maka thinks critically.

"I wonder what they're like…" Tsubaki wonders.

" _Please!_  No matter how special they are, I can easily take'em!" Black Star exclaims proudly.

"Well the meister is special," Kid says, choosing his words carefully. "But not in the way you might think…"

_One Hour Ago…_

_Death the Kid stares at his father with a bewildered expression. Surely he must be joking._

" _Please excuse my rudeness Father…" he starts. "But aliens? Really?"_

" _It's true I tell you, they do exist! And I have Stein and Spirit as my witnesses!" Death presses to get his son to believe him. "And better yet, this alien and his weapon will be your new classmates starting today!"_

" _Wh-What?!" The alien is a meister too? "Wait- but-"_

" _Also, I would like that you keep this fact between us. That includes your weapons."_

" _I… see…" Kid says slowly. "Is there a reason?"_

" _Well the meister is bent on hiding his identity, that's one reason," Death explains. "Second, the fact that we have the first ever discovered alien lifeform in our midst will cause quite a spectacle, globally, which is something that should be best avoided for the time being. However, with meisters that can analyze a person's soul, the alien will have a bit of a problem."_

" _That is true." He cannot believe he's playing along with this. "So what should we do?"_

" _We keep it anonymous and if anyone asks, we say his soul-type is unidentifiable, but not a threat."_

…

"What do you mean by that?" Maka asks.

"Apparently, the meister's soul is unlike anything my father has ever seen," he says. "We'll soon understand what he means."

The girl's brows furrowed. A soul not even the god of death has seen before? Is that even possible?

The bell rings, signaling the start of class, and in comes their professor, Stein.

"Good morning class," the man begins. "Today will be something special for you all, including myself." He says this with a wide grin, the type that shows whenever he's about to dissect some poor living creature. It brought the class shivers.

"Today, class Crescent Moon will be taking in two new students from Detroit, Michigan, so I would like you all to give them your warm welcome."

The door opens and the two new students enter the classroom. The entire class erupts in hushed whispers at the sight of one of them. They've seen and experienced a lot of strange things during their enrollment in the DWMA, but the kid in question takes the word strange to levels unheard of.

First off was his skin, an unnatural green color. Next, is his lack of a nose and ears. Then, there's some sort of metal contraption strapped to his back. And the way his bluish-silver eyes scanned the room, analyzing every occupant within, seemed very off-putting.

As for the other new student, there's nothing off about her. She looks human compared to her partner. She almost looks like a life-sized doll with her dress and long unruly hair. What's questioning though is her choice to wear goggles that didn't seem to go with her outfit.

The two stood before the class, the strange boy with his arms crossed and chin up impudently, and the doll-like girl fidgeting nervously.

"Alright you two, why not start by introducing yourselves?" Stein encourages. "We'll begin with the meister."

The green-skinned boy marches forward and eyes the room again before starting.

"Greetings stink-children, I am the great almighty ZIM!" He bellows. "Do not let appearances fool you for I am one hundred percent human! That being said, please do not pay any attention to me and we'll all get along just fine."

The students just stare in befuddled silence.

"A pleasure to have you with us Zim." The mad scientist seemed way too happy for reasons no one wants to understand or find out. "And next is our weapon."

The girl lightly steps forward and clears her throat.

"Um… hi," she waves, a bit awkwardly. "I-I'm Rêver Grant… or Rev is fine… Nice to meet you all."

…

She forces a laugh. "Oh, uhh… I'm a b-battle axe weapon…"

…

Her cheeks redden and she looks nervously down at her shoes. "I-I-I don't really know w-what else to say so… um… I…" Rêver hides her face in her hands and scurries behind Zim, catching the meister off guard.

"Hey! What's with you?"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I've never been put on the spot like this! That and I've never really attended a school before…" she says through her hands.

"Human schools are nothing to fret over," Zim says pettily. "Classes are usually boring and smelly, and the children…" He shudders. "Ugh! The children are so incompetent and stupid! Actually all humans are stupid and I'll be doing the universe a favor by subjecting this sorry dirtball planet under my rule and wipe it off the face of the- _mmmph!_ "

"Ahahaha, good one Zim!" Rev smiles big as she covers his mouth. "As I've said before, keep it up and you'll become a famous actor one day!"

The class stares at the duo with a mixture of expressions. Some didn't know whether to laugh at the ridiculous display or be a little frightened.

'So this is what my father was talking about,' Death the Kid thinks to himself, seeing the meister's soul. 'That's not a soul I've ever seen before either, and his speech and mannerisms are definitely not human-like. But for him to be from another planet… Either way, he sounds untrustworthy, but there must be a reason why my father enrolled him.'

"Very good acting skills indeed," Stein says merrily, placing a hand atop of Zim's head. "At least it better be, because I feel you should know that any acts of misconduct done by my students will be punished thoroughly by yours truly."

Zim jumps in shock at the scalpel in Stein's other hand, his yelp muffled by Rev's hands still over his mouth.

"Another thing you should know," the mad scientist grins sadistically. "Is that I like to be  _very_  thorough with my punishments. And I can't wait for the day to arrive when I get to take a peek at your insides…"

He pats his head. "Well anyway, it's nice to have you two on board with us, Zim and Rêver. Please sit anywhere you like and we'll get started with today's lesson."

Zim barely hears him, for he's nearly faint and in and out of consciousness, so Rev had to push him through the rows of seats and find a spot for them to sit. Death the Kid eyes them contemplatively.

'I see now, so they're keeping him on a leash. And with Professor Stein watching him, it seems to be working smoothly.'

"I don't know about you guys, but that guy gives me the creeps…" Liz hugs herself. "I can only imagine what his weapon has to deal with. I almost feel sorry for her."

"I think he's funny!" Patty giggles. "We should totally hang out with him Sis!"

"Are you crazy?! We have enough wierdos in our group of friends already!"

Black Star huffs. "That guy doesn't look so tough. I don't see what's so special about him." He grins confidently. "Definitely won't beat me that's for sure!"

"Is something wrong Maka?" Crona asks, noticing their friend staring at the duo silently.

Maka doesn't seem to hear them as she taps her chin in deep thought.

"A monster soul maybe… but then what type? Or maybe a demon…" She mutters to herself.

"Wow, she's really trying to solve this one," says Liz.

"That's Maka for you," says Kid.

"And she's not the only one, look!" Patty directs everyone's attention to Soul, who seems to be in a shock contemplative state as well.

"No, that can't be right… there's… there's just no way…" He mutters to himself.

"What is he talking about?" asks Black Star.

"I'm not sure…" Tsubaki looks at her friends worriedly.

"Great! Now that there are no further distractions, let's get down with today's specimen I managed to capture from Greece!" The poor creature was already strapped to the metal operation table as Stein prepares his tools of torture. "Rêver, have Zim awake for this! It may be his first day, but I don't want him falling behind~"

"Um… r-right!"

It is clear to everyone in the room that there's nothing to gain from these lessons. In this case, it is just another excuse for Stein to dissect something… as well as frighten the strange new student even further.

…

Hours later, lunch break finally rolled around and students of DWMA gathered to eat their lunches in the cafeteria.

For a while, Rêver has stared at her tray of food (a roasted turkey sandwich with iced tea) debating whether or not she could stomach this after witnessing what she saw during class just minutes ago. The other students must be used to this, and this most likely won't be the last time she'll see another creature getting dissected by their mad professor, so she'll just have to suck it up. A good thing she picked up while traveling alone was learning to adapt to different environments. However, that's not the problem.

It's Zim she's worried about.

He chose not to eat anything at all and is just sitting at her side, elbows on the table with his hands cradling his head, as if contemplating the choices he's made and fully taking in his current situation. Rev doesn't blame him for he has plenty of things to worry about.

There's their professor for one thing and if there are other students who can read souls like the headmaster, then Zim is in deep trouble.

She ponders for what to say and though she honestly doesn't want her planet to be taken over, or blown up… or whatever Zim has in store for it, seeing him lose hope like this isn't something she likes to see either. He is her partner after all.

"Hey Zim, cheer up. Remember this is only temporary," she says to the invader. "We're only here to gather information and learn enough skills to take down the witch! She's trying to conquer the world remember? You don't want her to take your job do you?"

Zim jolts up. That seemed to do the trick!

"No… NEVER!"

Or maybe it worked a little too well, because all eyes in the cafeteria were on them as Zim stands like a monarch on the table.

"THIS PLANET IS MINE! AND NO ONE SHALL BEST ZIM! NO ONE!"

Rev hides her face in her hands again and tries to make herself smaller. Why didn't Dib warn her that Zim could be this embarrassing?

"HEED MY WORDS YOU PATHETIC HUMANS FOR I SHALL BE THE GREATEST, MOST POWERFULL MEISTER IN THIS SCHOOL! AND NONE SHALL GET IN MY WAY!"

And that should be it right? Everyone will just dub him as a psycho, ignore him, and go on their merry way-

"YAHOO!"

Rêver looks up and sees someone across from them, standing in an equally similar fashion as Zim. Like a monarch. He was a boy with spiky blue hair and Rêver recognizes him as one of their classmates.

"Is that so huh? Tough words for a newbie!" the boy says. "But I'll have you know that I happen to be the greatest meister in this academy and so far, no one has ever bested me!"

There was a cough and a mutter near him. It came from another boy, one with three strips at one side of his black hair.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?!" The blue-haired kid glared at him.

"Nothing at all. Please continue," the stripped kid replied. Two girls that dressed like twins sat next to him. One of them sighed while the other giggled loudly. Another girl who sat with the spiky-headed kid, with long hair in a high ponytail, was trying and failing to coax him to sit back down.

Zim's eyes narrow at him. "Speak your name human."

"Why I am the great Black Star!" the kid grins. "The greatest star that shines brighter than the sun itself and one day I'll surpass the gods!"

"The gods huh? HA! As if a human can accomplish that! I for one don't need godly powers to surpass you all."

"Then I say we settle this!" Black Star points to Zim, eyes blazing. "Outside! You and me! Last one standing shall be named the best of the best!"

"You dare challenge me?! Fine then! Zim accepts and will put you in your place once and for all!"

Rev watches the exchange and instantly panics.

"Zim are you crazy?!" she hisses. "We don't even know what he's capable of!"

Her words fall in deaf ears, for Zim is busy having a death staring competition with Black Star. The damage is already done. There's no going back. She deflates.

Where's Dib or Gaz when you need them?


	7. Invader vs. Assassin

"Ah, greetings! Greeting you two! And what may I help you with this fine afternoon?"

"Hello Headmaster," Dib greets the strange man in the still goofy-looking outfit. Gaz just grunts, which is as much of a hello as anyone would usually get from her, and plays her videogames. "I was hoping to ask you something."

Death nods. "Ask away!"

"Okay well, knowing that the enemy you're facing is a witch, I can only assume you're investigating her whereabouts and such, right?"

"That's correct!"

"I was wondering if maybe we could help out?" Dib asks.

"Hmm, are you sure? It's quite dangerous for average humans like yourselves to take part in this. Also, for a witch to cause this much trouble, she is no doubt unlike any ordinary witch we've faced. What I'm saying is, compared to the students here in this academy, you'll have a higher risk of losing your li-"

"We're well aware of that Sir."

Death paused and stares at the determination in the young man's eyes.

"I can tell you with confidence that Gaz and I know what we're getting ourselves into. We may not be meisters or weapons, but we can help! And besides, Rev is our friend and we want to be there to help her too!"

"Hmmm…"

"Please Sir!"

Death makes another contemplative sound until… "Alrighty then! I'll greatly accept your assistance!"

"R-Really?" He didn't think it'd be that simple.

"Of course! Sid is having his hands full with the investigation so I feel having some apprentices will lift some weight off his shoulders. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes. That's perfect! Thank you Sir, we won't let you down!"

"Glad to hear it! Now, with that taken care of…" The headmaster turns to his mirror. "It would seem your alien friend has stirred up one of my students and they're about to duke it out in front of my school."

"Wait… What?!"

…

Word spread around like wildfire about a fight happening between Black Star and a new student to the academy. And soon enough, students have gathered out in front of the establishment, where the battle was said to be taking place, either out of curiosity or for entertainment value. Either way, Rev did not like this scenario one bit.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star boomed across from her and Zim. At his side stood the tall girl with the high ponytail Rev saw in the cafeteria with him, supposedly his weapon. By the looks of her expression, she seems against this as much as Rev is, which brings some relief.

"I hope you're ready green freak! Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're a newbie!"

"You think Zim seeks your pathetic charity case?! How laughable! I laugh at your STYOOPID stupidity!"

"Um… Zim?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! See? This is me laughing!"

"Zim…"

"Patheitic Star Monkey!"

"ZIM!" Rev gabs hold of his wrist and drags him back a few steps. "Zim this is crazy! We only fought together once! We can't win this…"

"How can you say that Rev-Human!? Last time we fought, we were victorious!"

"What part of luck do you not understand? We were lucky that time! That monster could've killed us!"

"But it didn't."

"You're missing the point! We're nowhere near skilled enough to take on another meister!"

Meanwhile, Black Star stands idly, scratching his head as the two continue to bicker.

"So they really are a couple of newbies, huh?" he mutters.

Tsubaki shakes her head. "I really don't think this is a good idea Black Star. If what she's saying is true, then fighting them like this wouldn't be fair. We should give them time and experience to learn how to hone their abilities, don't you think?"

Amongst the crowd of students stood Death the Kid and the Thompson Twins.

"They only fought together as a team once?" Liz says, her brow raised. "And it was during a monster fight?"

"That does make sense," says Kid. "Their wavelengths are just barely in tune. That could mean they still view each other as strangers they've just met."

"Hey, Kid!"

Maka, Soul, and Crona have emerged through the crowd to join the trio.

"We heard Black Star's starting a fight out here with the new meister," Soul says.

"Haha, yeah! And get this, the newbie has only ever used his weapon once!" shouts Patty.

"Really? Only one time?" Maka was shocked at this revelation.

"So they have absolutely no experience in fighting together?" asks Soul.

"Apparently," answers Kid. "But learning this, it's even more surprising."

Everyone looks to him, confused.

"How's that?" asks Maka.

"There was something else my father told me," he starts. "It's the reason why those two came to the academy in the first place. Long story short, they encountered one of those mutated Keshin monsters, and together they defeated it and survived."

"Oooooooh," awed Patty.

"No way…" The older sister sweats nervously. "Just what kind of meister is that guy?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Maka's gaze fixes hard on the mysterious green skinned teen. 'If only I could figure out what kind of soul he has…'

As everyone seems to be mostly drawn to the meister of the duo, Soul's eyes silently stay on the girl beside him.

"Zim, listen!"

"No, YOU listen! YOU do as Zim commands human!"

"They don't seem to get along well either," Tsubaki mutters worriedly. "This is bad. They'll never be a good team if they keep acting like this."

For a while, Black Star was oddly silent, rubbing his chin as he analyzes the two and before Tsubaki could have a chance to ask what's on his mind, a broad grin forms on the youngster's face. The star assassin takes a deep breath.

"OKAY!" he booms so loudly across the field that afterwards, everyone within the vicinity was rendered speechless. Zim and Rev have frozen like statues. On the upside, they've stopped their bickering, wordlessly giving attention back to their opponents.

"I think we've wasted enough time!" Black Star continues, initiating battle stance. "Let's go Tsubaki!"

The older teen balks, mouth agape. "B-But didn't you hear me? I don't this is a good time to-"

"Are you kidding? This is perfect!" The blue-haired kid pumps a fist in the air. "Who better to show the pride of this academy than me? Nobody that's who! I'm going to show those losers the fighting spirit of a true meister!"

"A… true meister?" Zim narrows.

"That's right! I am the best of the best after all! And if you really think you got what it takes to be here, you better be ready, because I'm not gonna hold back!" Black Star turns to his weapon. "You ready Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki blinks down at him, surprised at her meister's sudden shift in purpose for fighting, before giving a smile and a determined nod. "Rêver!"

The girl jumps at the call of her name. The way Tsubaki locks eyes to her makes Rev shiver at the intensity set in them and is taken aback when the female gives a respectful bow.

"Please, give us your best!" Tsubaki straightens up and her smile is gentle and welcoming before she too readies up. "Let's do this Black Star!"

"Alrighty! Mode: Chain Scythe!"

"Got it!"

After a brief flash of yellow light, Black Star is seen with the chain scythe weapon gripped tightly in each hand, linked together by a metal chain.

"Come at me!"

Gazing at their opponents, Rev feels the atmosphere shift. Somehow, this is no longer a fight to prove their superiority over the other. She could see clear as day that those two are aiming to show what it means to be a meister and weapon. Black Star, who upon first meeting was a huge goof with a big enough ego to rival Zim's, stood before them with hard lines and eyes that wordlessly told years of experience that got him to where he is now. Rev knew that almost every student here had that exact look at some point, which was why she didn't want to step her toes in something she still knows little about.

"Rev. Change."

And though his background is different, Rev knows that Zim too has fought battles of his own. Thinking about it, it makes sense that he doesn't want these people to treat him like some low ranking noob when they know nothing about him and what he had to go through. He had been set to prove that since the beginning, in his own trademark self-absorbed way.

The two of them have a lot to learn about this art of fighting, but that's the whole point of coming here right? Maybe this'll be good for them.

"Okay." Rev says, more to herself for extra reassurance before readying to transform. "Right. Let's kick their butts!"

The invader beside her grins, showing sharp teeth as he swiftly wields her battle axe transformation.

"Let's."

…

Both Maka and Death the Kid shiver violently.

"What the…" the technician begins, almost breathless.

"Yeah," says Kid, in a similar state. "This is…"

"Odd."

"What is?" asks Soul. The twins and Crona give curious glances.

"This wavelength is indescribable," Kid tries to explain. "It's vastly different from anything I've felt before."

"Yeah. There's something about Zim's wavelength that's giving me chills," Maka adds. "Something about his soul that feels… artificial."

"A-A-An artificial soul?!" Liz's skin pales ghostly white. "Is that even possible?"

Wires and sharp metal appendages are what Maka sees in her Soul Perception. Alive and inorganic combined with pulsing flesh. A waking experiment straight out of one's science fiction nightmares. She swallows hard. "I don't know."

Maka's words has Soul glance nervously back at the axe weapon in Zim's hands.

The air is tense as the meisters silently plan their first move or anticipate a strike. In a beat the two charge, both equally fast. There was a very loud clash of metal against metal before Zim and Black Star are on opposite sides once again.

"Behind you Zim!"

Zim knocks the incoming chain scythe away with axe blade and is surprised to see Black Star inches before him, about to throw a punch with his free hand. The Irken barely saves his face from it and aims to swipe at Black Star's middle. Only for him to vanish again and reappear behind him, this time delivering a harsh kick to his back that sends him to the pavement.

"You're pretty fast, but no one is faster than me!"

"Don't kid yourself Monkey!" Zim quickly recovers and dodges an array of punches and kicks, tries to retaliate with a roundhouse kick but Black Star traps him with the metal chain tight around his leg. Wind hits the invader's face as he's taken into the air before being thrown across the makeshift arena. Zim had half a mind to activate his PAK legs to cushion his fall, but knowing the risks of exposing himself, he decides against it the last second, meeting the cobblestone floors harder than last time.

…

In the Death Room, Dib and Gaz find themselves drinking tea with the school's headmaster, sitting comfortably at a kotatsu table (which appeared seemingly out of nowhere) while watching Zim face off a kid who goes by the name Black Star. According to Death, the young assassin apparently isn't just all talk, but actually one of the toughest students in the school.

The siblings wince as they watch Zim eat dirt again.

"I probably should've asked this back in our first meeting," Death says behind his steaming cup in his foam hands. He still wears his mask as he drinks the beverage. "But is it really true that Zim has only wielded Rêver once? And it was when you all were attacked by the mutant Keshin Egg?"

Dib blinks. "Is that unusual?"

"Well  _usually_  it takes a while for a meister to become perfectly in tune with their weapon. To even be able to hold one properly, say the meister and weapon have been well acquainted for years; it's a perfect starting point yes, but if they have clashing personalities, that can be enough to hinder their soul wavelengths. It's all about balancing the other out, one person's weakness being the other person's strength. But that's only if the meister and weapon know each other well enough to analyze and even cover those weaknesses. Between strangers, that could take weeks, months, or even years! I'm assuming Zim and Rêver hardly knew each other before the fight, is that correct?"

"Yeah. Rev said she had to call out to Zim's soul in order to do that connection. Apparently they talked through the link and she had to convince him that they have to work together."

"So Zim is not very keen on working with others."

"Oh yeah. He hates it." Dib confirms. "Zim's difficult with literally everyone he meets. It's amazing how Rev was able to get through to him, though then again we were in a life or death situation and he was motivated by the thought of someone else trying to conquer the Earth. Zim won't willingly work with someone unless he benefits in some way."

Death rubs at the spot where his chin would be, deep in thought and eyes the battle still raging through his magical mirror.

"How interesting, I think I'm beginning to understand this dynamic set between your two friends. However…" Dib and Gaz could practically  _feel_  the tone shift, though the headmaster's chipper voice remains the same. "If Zim believes he can win with this logic, then he's going to have a terrible wake up call."

…

Zim will admit. He's struggling.

The monkey is tougher than he looks. He looks like he hardly broke any sweat while Zim himself is trying (and failing) to not appear winded. Even more frustrating is the fact that he hadn't been able to mark the kid once!

"Give up yet?" Black Star puffs his chest. "Have you finally accepted me as your shining superior?"

At that, a nerve struck, rendering Zim eerily silent. Rev watches him wearily as she feels his grip tighten on her weapon form.

"Zim?"

He trembles. Is he fuming on the inside? Would he explode? Should she do something? Should she-

He laughs.

It's that same manic laugh she witnessed back at the abandoned warehouse. The one he gives when he finds something very ridiculously hilarious. It's as chilling as ever, a fresh reminder that her partner is an intergalactic soldier bent on enslaving the human race.

"Oh man…" Zim relaxes, breathing. "You… You seriously think that after this I'm gonna succumb to a PATHETIC Star Monkey like YOU?! HA! You really are dumb!"

Black Star's brows furrow and Zim's maniacal grin broadens.

"My purpose here is FAR too important for the likes of you simpletons!" he continues. "The only good this place does for me is learning the ways of these meister abilities. Once I gather all the information I need, nothing will stop me! And when that happens, your silly STOOPID ambitions won't matter, because no matter what I am superior to all of you humans! For I am the great almighty ZIM!"

"So that's how it is huh?" Black Star angles his neck, rolls his shoulders. His eyes were smoldering. "Alright, then allow me to show you what exactly that power is! Let's hope you're conscious enough to take note of this afterwards."

"Black Star…" Tsubaki concerned voice echoes. "You're not saying we should-"

"Let's do it Tsubaki!"

"O-Okay!"

"Remember this Freak!" In unison, Black Star and Tsubaki shout as the two channel their wavelengths. "SOUL RESONANCE!"

Wavy shaped tattoos curl and weave across the meister's skin. Tsubaki's chain scythe transforms into a large curved blade with ornate patterns and a chain that extends from the end of its handle and into Black Star's shadow.

"Shadow Star: Chain of Blackness!"

Meanwhile, Zim could feel it. This power isn't like the pig beast's, but it is raw and just as intense. He doesn't know what this is. It's loud like the monkey's voice and pulsing, so much he has the urge to claw at his antennae in hopes to block it out.

He doesn't even notice Black Star's chain circle around him, trapping him in place. He doesn't hear Rev's voice, frantically calling to him. He couldn't.

Other sounds are mixing in. Hums. Drones. Whispers. Hundreds of them. Some are stronger than others. The monkey and his weapon are just so  _loud_  though.

Block it out.

Make it stop.

What is happening?

Why is this happening?

Feeling this power.

Block it out.

And how loud it is.

Make it stop!

Make it STOP!

…

If you had to ask Maka to recount what she just witnessed right when Black Star was about to pull a finishing move with his wavelength while Tsubaki traps Zim, she wouldn't be able to give a proper answer.

From her Soul Perception, she suddenly felt an array of things coming from Zim. What struck her the most was a sense of confusion and vulnerability when Black Star and Tsubaki resonated their souls.

Then suddenly, she felt a force pushing her back. Not physically, but her wavelength felt like it was being pushed and shoved at a distance.

Then, she see's Black Star on his back, blinking owlishly at the sky. Tsubaki was at his side, transformed back to her human self, looking just as puzzled.

The students making the area were silent for a few beats before muttering to each other, trying to piece together what they saw.

And there was Zim, on his knees clutching his hair. His weapon on the ground. Maka tries using her perception again, and though she can get a read on those around her, for some reason, she can't even detect Zim and Rêver's souls.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell just happened?! Blue boy just few back like a ragdoll and didn't even touch him! What gives?!" Apparently Ragnarok decided to witness the spectacle some time ago, but it got the technician out of her reverie.

"Kid. Can you sense Zim's soul?" she asks Death's Son.

"No… I cannot. I can't read his weapon's soul either."

"That is beyond strange. What do you think he did?" Liz asks.

Death the Kid ponders deeply. "It can't be Soul Protect; that ability disguises the soul, and it's a spell made by witches. Plus it doesn't explain how Black Star was physically knocked back away from Zim."

"Pardon me kids." Making his way through between Patty and Soul was Dr. Stein. He makes it within the bubble of students, cranking the screw in his head. "I think this is a perfectly good time to end this match."

Following close behind were two kids no one has ever seen before in the school. One was tall, wearing glasses and a black trench coat almost identical to Maka's, his black hair uniquely styled to look like a scythe's blade. The other was shorter and had short purple hair, her appearance a gothic punk aesthetic.

"Has this happened before?" Stein asks them.

"N-No. Never," says the boy. "Do you know what this is?"

"I may have a hunch or two. Stay behind me, both of you."

Stein stops about a few yards away from Zim curled form. The mystery kids obediently stay behind the professor. They see Rêver has reverted back to normal and appears to be trying to coax Zim out of his fetal position. No one could hear what she's saying.

"Hey Rev," the boy shouts. "What's wrong with him?"

But she doesn't turn to meet his gaze, focusing fully on Zim.

"Rev?" She still doesn't turn nor does she give any response. Stein hums at this.

"Stay here." He instructs them and steps further, reaching an arm out, palm forward. He continues his steps until his hand feels the invisible wall. "Bingo."

The students watch Stein angle his arm back, sparks of energy in his fingers before delivering a solid punch. The wall reacts like a ripple effect, absorbing the hit made. The ripples extend, momentarily revealing a translucent sphere made around Zim and Rêver.

"I must say," Stein exhilarates, cracking his knuckles. "Your meister never ceases to amaze me!"

…

Zim hears nothing. Sees nothing.

Black and quiet. It's just like the moment Rêver momentarily pulled him in a similar space. It was nothing but their souls there. Familiar. Unobstructed.

Peacful.

Had he ever felt at peace before? The concept never occurred to him until this moment.

He… doesn't want to leave this space.

Why?

What about your duties as an invader? What about the Tallest? It is your primary objective to please them and serve in the name of the Irken Empire.

True.

But.

He's never felt so relaxed. So… free from responsibility.

Remember your place.

Soldiers have no time for lavish nothings!

You want to prove yourself remember?

It's no longer quiet.

His mind is at war with itself, creating a new internal noise. This conflict is also new to Zim, never before torn between the things he wants to do.

Was conquering ever something he wanted to do?

Yes.

No. His Tallest wanted that.

But Zim wants that too!

Right?

What other purpose would he have if he didn't?

Does he have a purpose at all?

What do you mean?

Questions. Nothing but questions fill the space. These were questions Zim took effort to burry deep into the abyss for years. And now they've resurfaced and refuse to stop. Zim is cornered again, this time by his own thoughts.

"… _m!"_

A voice. And then a tune.

It's that melody Rev would play at night sometimes when she wanders on her own with her violin. Dib asked her one time what it was. Zim doesn't recall what she told him.

Hearing it now, he has an idea of what it might be. It strengthens, blowing away every question, doubt, and fear he has back into the darkness.

"… _im!"_

This song is a part of her, her soul reaching out to him once again.

" _Zim!"_

And he follows it.

…

The light is blinding when he opens his eyes. He closes them back tightly.

"Wretched Earth Sun," he croaks.

A comforting shadow hovers over him, shielding him from the star's rays. "Zim! Thank goodness, you had me worried!"

How ironic it was to wake up in the lap of his human weapon again. But to more important matters, like since when did the fight end? What happened exactly? And most crucial of all…

"Did I win?" he asks, blinking up at Rev.

"Um…" she bites her lip, honestly really unsure herself. "Well-"

"I'd consider this a draw at best." Stein's shadow appears next, his tall and brooding form daunting to the Irken.

But his words make Zim spring up. "A DRAW?!"

"A DRAW?!" Black Star's voice echoes some ways away.

"Yup. A draw."

Lunch break was over and classes have resumed. Along with Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Crona, Kid, and the Thompson Sisters were what remain that the entryway. Surprisingly, Dib and Gaz were also there.

"You okay Rev?" asks Dib.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It's Zim who got hurt, not me." Rev assures with a giggle. She then tilts her head. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we were just talking with the Headmaster. Long story short, we'll be helping out a guy named Sid in his investigation on the mutated Keshin Eggs."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yup! Never thought he'd agree to it, but he did!"

"Lord Death knows your potential, otherwise he wouldn't." There's that look Stein is giving again, this time left with a hidden meaning that leaves the young investigator all the more confused and uncomfortable.

"Okay. Am I the only on here who's still clueless as to what the heck just happened?!" Liz catches everyone's attention.

"Yeah I'm also a little lost here," adds Soul. "Did Zim put up a barrier or something?"

"Huh? What barrier?" Zim looks at everyone confoundedly.

"You emitted some type of force that pushed back Black Star's attack," Rêver explains to him. "Before that, you were muttering about how his power was 'too loud'."

Gaz snorts. "That's stupid coming from him."

"I see!" Dr. Stein hits a fist on his palm, smiling at his epiphany. "It all makes sense now!"

At everyone's inquisitive silence, he begins to explain. "It's a very special technique given to those that are extremely sensitive to the powers of Soul Perception. You see, meisters can read souls in different ways. You can see them, feel them, also hear them in varying levels depending on the person. Zim's hearing must be awfully strong and yet delicately fragile, so much that Black Star and Tsubaki's Soul Resonance caught him completely by surprise."

So for sensitive listeners like Zim, they cancel any and all wavelengths out, creating a bubble around them. Added benefits include concealing the soul's mere presence within the bubble like an invisible cloak and serving as an impenetrable shield to ward off physical attacks. At its max, nothing can pierce through it, not even sound."

"Sensitive… hearing?" Unconsciously, Zim's antennae wiggle under his wig, testing Stein's theory.

Different sounds pop in all directions from the people around him. Some were calm and mellow, some happy and outgoing while others were faint and tentative, not wanting to be noticed. Some stood out like sore thumbs, like the monkey's soul (still loud but more tolerable). Stein's had a cutting edge, uneven and hazardous. The kid with the stripes held and intense hum. The one with white hair was not as big but sounds distinctly like a piano (Zim knows at least SOME of the instruments' names now, don't give him that). Gaz sounds like guitar strings and videogame sound effects (unsurprising). And Rev's was that violin melody he heard moments before, soothing and reassuring.

Unfortunately, all of this together creates one huge convoluted mess of grating noise. Zim wraps his arms around his head in hopes to lessen it. Stein had made this ability sound incredibly useful, but if he has to put up with the noise each day, then he's beginning to think it's not worth it.

Rev is talking to him. Zim tries to focus on her voice and not the souls and it seems to be doing the trick.

"What was that?"

"I said," Dr. Stein says. "Since you don't have much control of your perception right now, the best way to negate the noise of souls is to focus on one sound in particular. My advice would be to listen to music."

"And I happen to have my mp3 with me! Here." Rev pulls out her device and headphones. She puts them on Zim, though he doesn't technically have human ears to hear in that area. But his hidden antennae are strong enough to catch the tunes playing within the headset and the peppy electronic beat helps put a block to the souls' noise.

But even so, Mighty Tallest help him, because this is going to be annoying.

**_Yellow Springs, Ohio_**

The first time NiGHTS had ever set foot in this place was centuries ago. Yet the events he had to endure felt like they just happened yesterday.

The memory felt like an ice cold and depressing breeze, offering no comfort, only a scathing reminder. One memory most notable, one that leaves a permanent scar too big and bold to ignore, was when he had to carry the little one to safety in the Visitor's world undetected, the child's tears a token symbol of him being an absolute failure.

They say creatures made from darkness and nightmares are most notorious for their lies. NiGHTS was no exception to this.

In his defense, what does one say to a child you're about to abandon in a world unfamiliar to them. What do you say when they've witnessed the death of their mother and doesn't know that they are what the enemy is after? Can you really say to a crying child's face that their existence was dangerous from the start? That they were never meant to exist at all? Maybe someone could.

But only NiGHTS was there and he couldn't. So he lied.

He tells her that things will get better, that he would one day return to her to take her home. The little one made him promise so he did, before putting her to sleep and erasing everything she knew of the Night Demension, leaving only her name and the song she always loved to listen to. He disguises her soul and seals her body in a cave.

The cave would only reveal itself to those with the purest of hearts and who longs to have a child to call their own. It was the best NiGHTS could do for Rêver to ensure she had safe and normal life with a loving family to care for her. But if he were to be honest, he wished for that day to never come. The risks would be too great.

Centuries later however, the spell was lifted. An elderly man takes Rêver to a nearby town hospital and later takes her in as his child. NiGHTS had watched over them for a while, quiet and discreet. He knew it was a terrible thing to do; he didn't need Owl to tell him constantly. Nothing must allude to the weapon's location while the traitorous witch was likely still alive. But seeing the child active again made him miss her oh so much.

Rêver's new life wasn't perfect. There were traits that separated her from other kids, resulting in having little to no friends. She doesn't sleep well either, refuses to if she could help it. NiGHTS could only guess it's from the leftover trauma experienced before erasing her memories, plaguing her mind whenever she closes her eyes. NiGHTS wished he could do something to ease her pain, but she must never step foot into the Night Dimension, not even in her dreams. Again, it'd be too risky, fearing Wizeman could easily detect her despite the human disguise.

She does have her mother's face after all. And her father's eyes.

And bless the old man. He didn't have much, but had a huge heart and made sure he gave it all to his miserable child. He lit up her world when no one would, through love and through music, something the two commonly cherished. NiGHTS had felt their relationship was a match made by fate. He would have nothing to worry about from that moment on.

Seven years later, NiGHTS stands before what was once their home, replaced with a bronze statue of the elderly man with his granddaughter in his arms.

Ulysses Lyra Grant

Died at 75

Rêver Lyre Grant

Died at 12

_May they forever inspire and touch our hearts._

_May they never be forgotten._

Flowers of commemoration and wild flowers that bloom naturally in this scope of land surround the structure of two luckless innocents.

NiGHTS feels like a failure once more. No, this feels a thousand times worse than failure. At least he tried to prevent Radius' death. Here, he was far too late to do anything. Now Rêver is somewhere in this world, on her own, and has been for three years.

Of course NiGHTS doesn't believe she's dead. Her soul isn't human, rather made from two gods of his world.

"Well this is absolutely  _brilliant_ ," he picks up his brother's voice.

NiGHTS adjusts his purple wool scarf while turning to face his entourages with him on this supposed mission. All of them had shifted to appear like humans so they could wander openly in the Visitor world.

Reala huffs his black locks irritably from his face, tattooed arms crossed, eyes livid. "Please tell me you have a  _clue_  as to where the weapon could've wandered off to."

He knows NiGHTS doesn't, if the dreadful silence was anything to go by. He rubs his face. "Wizeman is going to have all of our heads. Then rip us piece by piece."

Markshot, who looks very much the same but with human features, looking like a tiny old veteran, sweats profusely.

"Hmmm. Say, instead of throwing in the towel so soon, we can maybe scour for information in the town," Jackle suggests, pretty much the only Maren in the group unfazed about the likelihood of their world being destroyed. Or getting punished to death. "For the two to have a statue means they hold some value of importance, right? There must be people here who have had their lives impacted because of them."

"That is true," says NiGHTS. Not only was Ulysses a respected craftsman of musical instruments. He was also a teacher, a very talented musician who could've made it big if he ever sought fame, instead choosing a life of peaceful simplicity. "But where in the world do we start?"

"Um… excuse me?"

The Nightmarens disguised as humans turn to see a young man standing in the dirt path leading to the memorial, wearing loose yet tasteful looking clothes. In his arms, he held a bouquet of flowers, his red eyes regarding each person quizzically behind white tresses.

"Sorry if I sound skeptical," His tone of voice was laid back, unrushed but cautious. "It's just that when it comes to small towns like this one, every face is familiar. That doesn't mean tourists are uncommon, quite the opposite, but none of them would know about this area. This is actually my property and you need authorization to be here. I don't want to call the authorities, but I will have to if you guys don't provide a reasonable explanation for trespassing."

"Do you really think the child is dead?"

Reala's question had the young man taken aback and for a moment his lax composure shifted, affronted as if the comment was made to belittle this private memorial.

"He means to say the girl isn't dead. That wasn't an offense." Jackle reiterates. If he's actually trying to have his smile look friendly, the message doesn't send very well.

"A very uncool joke if you ask me." The man is unimpressed now. "Last warning or I'm calling the police."

"Wait!" NiGHTS steps forward, recognizing his face. "You… You're Wes Evans aren't you?"

"Yeah my name is pretty out there these days, but it's too late now to ask for an autograph-"

"I remember... You used to visit them sometimes. You were Rêver's tutor on occasions."

Wes stares at the shorter male, eyes wide. "Only my family knows that. How-"

"Please, you have to believe us!" NiGHTS presses, stepping closer. Wes instinctively takes a step back. "She's in danger! If the wrong person gets their hands on her, your world will be in jeopardy!"

Sure there are many improbable odds that Wes has experienced in his life, but this takes new heights of do-you-think-I'm-stupid rationality.

Two things made him consider the boy's words though. One was the fire incident. No trace of the little girl's body was uncovered and after years of spending on search patrols, it was safe for everyone involved to assume the worst. In the meat of it all however, no one knew what became of her and the thought terrified Wes for a long time.

The second thing that makes Wes consider their story was by looking into the other's eyes. They were exactly identical to hers. Plus is the fact that this guy somehow knew of their past interactions.

Well, Grams may not like the idea of him utilizing his vacation time for this, but at least it doesn't involve his work.

…

" _Et si la terre est sombre, et si la pluie te noie_

_Raconte-moi qu'on puisse trembler ensemble_

_Et si le jour ne vient pas dans la nuit des perdus_

_Raconte-moi qu'on puisse crier tout bas_

_Crier tout bas_ "

Thin nimble fingers covered in bandage tape grip the tail of a bright blue soul. The blob of life energy sways forward and back, following the rhythm of its captive's voice. The Sun's rays shown through the gothic windows, radiating the soul in its prettiest glow, like staring under the water's surface.

"Your solid form must've been so beautiful. You must've captivated so many people with just a simple gaze. I wish you were alive long enough so I could see for myself." Bandaged legs swing playfully up towards the ceiling. "Your soul is almost as beautiful as ours."

Drapes of white silk and cotton hang and flutter around the severely bandaged woman's large bedding, full of soft white pillows and plush animals. Next to her bed, a golden cart topped with bottled medications, a tall glass of water, and an expensive ceramic bowl filled with more pure souls.

A satisfied smile flows through her pink lips. She lays her arm holding the pretty soul back down at her side. "It took so long, but you're slowly accepting me at last." Her free hand clutches the chest of her thin top. "Our souls complement each other perfectly, unlike that old and crusty nightmare fart! You're too good for that. I'm glad you see it now."

The carved wooden door to her room opens and in comes a tall and lean man with Asian features, wearing blue tinted glasses, washed jeans and green twill jacket. He died his cropped brown hair blonde at the top.

The woman sits up, smiling fondly at him. "Bong!"

"I see you're finally able to move your limbs now. I guess the souls do help," Bong states evenly, leaning against the doorframe. "Did it really matter that they were Demon Weapons?"

"It just narrows down the search very quickly. Plus, with less Demon Weapons, those pesky miesters will be much less of a threat."

"Hm. So what now? Still kill them all?"

The young woman, wrapped tight from head to toe in bandages, only the mouth with a bit of pale skin exposed, devours the soul in her hand with a swift and audible gulp. Her tongue slides across lips of a wider smile.

"Now we can begin the next phase."


	8. My Insomnia

"Dib, your mumbling is making me want to punch you."

"I'm sorry Gaz, I can't help it!" The older sibling whines over the frying pan of scrambled eggs. "You and I both know Zim snuck out to his new secret base again last night. Who knows what he's planning behind our backs?"

"Burn those eggs and I'll burn you."

Dib sighs and mutters, "It's like I'm the only person who cares." while transferring the cooked eggs to three individual plates. He yawns, tired from the late hours of reading all the books Sid (a freakin  **zombie**!) recommended to him about witches. The books were legit, borrowed from the academy's library- some even written by Headmaster Death himself, who has had the most experience in dealing with them.

The books are also where the siblings discover that Death is actually DEATH and not some guy in a persona, confirmed by both Sid and Professor Stein. It made a lot of sense, but the fact that the whole time they've been talking to a GOD, it took a bit of time for them to process.

"Hey Rev, is the toast done yet?"

When he got no response, he checks on her to find the girl stand still before the toaster on the counter. Only two slices of bread had been placed into the machine the entire time Dib was cooking and weren't taken out.

"Rev?" Dib could see her blank expression, eyes in somewhat of a trance-like state, staring at the wall. "Rev. Hey, you okay?"

He grasps her shoulder, gives a firm shake. She stares at the beige painted wall, expression changing to horror. Only air leaves her trembling lips. When tears fall wordlessly from her blue eyes, Dib panics. He grabs both shoulders and forces her to face him.

"Rev come on, talk to me! What's wrong?!" Her body shakes violently. "Rêver!"

Had Gaz not have the incentive to yank him back by the collar of his shirt, he really would've died right then. The blade Rev summoned only missed him a few inches.

"Holy shit!" he wheezes. That was way too close!

Rev comes to, sees her blade impaled deep in the tiles of the kitchen floor, then finds Dib on the floor feet away from where he once stood. Dib sees her put the pieces together. Sees more tears cascade down her shocked face. He could practically hear what she's thinking, her body tensing, ready to flee the moment someone utters a word. Before she gets the chance to, Dib yells. "This doesn't change anything!"

That makes her stop and she regards him cautiously. Demon eyes fearful of rejection as they've experienced this tale more than once with the same ending result. Well Dib says not this time.

"We already know what type of person you are Rev. You're not a murderer nor are you a monster and you'll never be one, even if it's by accident. So please stop thinking like that and don't run away thinking it's the only option you have."

Rev says nothing. She slides to the ground, head down, her sniffles wet. Dib moves across the floor to her side and gently, like she's fragile glass ready to break if mishandled only slightly, he transfers her head to rest on his shoulder. "We're friends remember? Nothing's going to change that. I really want to help you, but only if you let me."

"I…" She pauses. She sniffles again. "T-Thanks. Just… thank you." Rev wishes she could say more, wants to convey the things they've done for her, for sticking with her despite her uncontrollable episodes. Despite all the trouble she constantly rains down on them.

"Get up. You need to eat." Despite the choice of words, Gaz's tone was close to her ear and soft like cotton.

"She's right. Come on." Dib helps Rev up to the table. Gaz had finished making the toast and had everything set up while Dib was talking, so they sat and dove in straightaway.

The tense atmosphere still lingered but the three ate in content silence. The eggs were a little cold but no one complained.

"It's the reason why I don't sleep."

The siblings pause between bites. Rev was a little behind in finishing her food. She eyes a spot on her plate as she decides to finally confess what's been grating the others' minds since they first noticed the problem.

"I… sort of lied when I said I couldn't remember anything. Since waking up from the hospital years ago, there had always been this one piece of imagery that would play when I sleep. It would be the only thing that plays in my head. And it felt too real, too important to be a dream."

She recounts to Dib and Gaz how there'd be two women with powerful magical abilities. How she as a little girl would hide and watch as one of them murders the other, ripping the soul out of their body.

"I would have such strong reactions whenever I see it. I would either cry for hours after waking up or erupt violently out of rage… More than once my grandad got hurt for trying to wake me. I would hurt other people without meaning to, thinking I was about to get attacked or see things that were never there." She laughs sardonically. "And now I'm hearing voices, telling me it's my fault. That she died a meaningless death to protect me."

"But you don't know that for sure," Dib reasons.

"And you do?"

"No, but that's part of the reason we're here right? You have questions that need answers, and we'll help you get them. So how about we don't draw any conclusions yet? Besides, I don't think voices in one's head count as a legitimate source for information."

Gaz scoffs. "Says the same guy who took a stranger's word that he could hear and talk to ghosts."

The older sibling groans. "I was seven Gaz. SEVEN. Is it too much to let that go?"

"You were almost kidnaped by a guy labeled as a child predator so no."

"WHAT?!" Rev gasps.

" _Almost!_  It didn't actually happen," Dib reluctantly explains. "My dad was able to stop him and put him to jail, now back to the point. The point is-"

"Practice what you preach?" His sister finishes.

Dib whines. " _No!_  Stop bringing up my past mistakes!"

"But brother," she quips with fake innocence. "How will you ever learn otherwise?"

The axe weapon giggles, finding their little sibling banter slowly lifting her spirits. "Don't worry, I get what you're saying Dib. I… I'll try to not let this get to me."

Dib smiles for the both of them. "I know it's asking a lot, but you can trust us."

Rev nods, managing a small smile in return. "I know. I do."

Later, after eating and clearing their plates, the trio leaves their temporary complex. Zim had not returned so they make their way to the DWMA without him, much to Dib's dismay, wanting to find him and his base hidden within the city. But it could be anywhere.

Conveniently, they run into Maka and Soul, two students that live nearby and were around to witness their friend Black Star fight.

"Good morning!" Maka greets with a friendly smile. Her weapon yawns a simple hello.

"Morning to you as well!" Rêver returns with the same energy, adjusting her goggles.

The pigtailed girl looks around. "Where's your meister? It'd be bad for him to miss school on his second day."

Dib speaks. "He's-"

Gaz cuts him. "Gone ahead of us. He knows not to ditch if he knows what's good for him."

Dib sighs, but doesn't attempt to correct with the truth. "Yeah, that."

The young residents of Death City don't voice their confusion or their suspicions, a given since the topic is Zim: a walking anomaly and a mystery to everyone, at least to those who don't know him well.

"Hey, Maka right? Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" Dib asks. "It's just to sate my curiosity about meisters. I hope you don't mind."

Maka didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she seemed to brighten up. "Sure. Ask me anything!"

For most of the walk, Maka and Dib filled the air of conversation, the two very immersed in their discussion of meisters. The topic would then shift to weapons until it would soon trail to Maka and Soul's experience with witches.

Now for Soul, he isn't much of a conversationalist, never has been. He isn't a social butterfly like his meister. And taking in the silence from the two females near him, they are on the same boat. This is bad.

Why? Because Soul Eater Evans has questions. He just doesn't know how to ask them or when is the time to ask appropriate enough. Because Rêver, pretty sure the same Rêver who died in a fire years ago, is alive and kicking.

Did Wes know and didn't tell him? Perhaps? The two don't really talk much nowadays. Soul doesn't make the effort to anyway. It's not that he has anything against his bro, he admires him a lot. It just wouldn't be ideal to bother him while he's making it big with the family and Soul also wants to distance himself from that life.

Soul wonders if Rêver recognizes him at all. Well even if she does, their first meeting back when they were younger didn't go so well. They didn't meet again after that incident and it was before Soul discovered his own demon weapon capabilities as well as his ancestry of those like him. What good would come out of bringing all of that up again?

Soul doesn't know her like his brother Wes. Does he know what she's been up to after she was found alive? That brings up his next concerning thought: her meister. Zim gives off a troubling vibe, his soul can't be identified by even Death, and he looks down on all humans like they're ants to be stepped on. He's also got a motive that is unclear to all except his peers. Whatever they know, they won't tell. This includes Rêver. How deep is she involved with them?

Lastly, should this matter to him? Should he care? Rêver doesn't look like she's here against her will. She looks happy with her new friends and though she and Zim argued before facing Black Star, in general she shows to genuinely care for him and tries to keep him out of trouble.

Soul isn't sure, not right now. He'll leave things be and maybe later, he can approach her. He never did hate her for accidentally hurting him. He'd just like to let her know. And after that, maybe things can patch from there.

What a hassle this is going to be, he thinks, gazing up towards the morning sky. Confronting the past.

…

"…I get it, you know."

Rev had not anticipated for Gaz to speak at all during the walk. The two were side by side while the others were a bit ahead. Her statement left her curious, wondering what the younger girl could mean.

Gaz crosses her arms, hard eyes looking forward. She's not playing her games either.

"I told you before, how our mom died at childbirth. She actually had a choice. Her life or mine. Our dad never wants to admit it, but her absence is part of the reason why he's hardly around. Sometimes I would wonder how different things would be if she valued her life more. Dad wouldn't slave away at his job so much. Dib would likely have a better childhood. At least he'd have someone to talk to. Get advice, support, and comfort. All I have that compares to her is her looks."

Gaz looks to her, her brown eyes saying she hasn't had an open discussion about this before. "Mothers would sacrifice anything for their child. The cost doesn't matter to them, even if the child is better off not existing."

Rev had purposely left out that the woman who died looked a lot like herself if she was older. From the beginning, she had always known but didn't want to believe it, put up a false hope that her family was still around and maybe looking for her. What if it was only her mother who wanted her and payed the price?

"It's kind of unfair isn't it?" Rev says quietly.

"There's still hope for you though. For once I agree with Dib. Don't jump to conclusions yet."

"…You shouldn't jump to conclusions either." Feeling a little bold, Rev takes the other girl's hand. The act makes Gaz appear like she's been stung, her eyes wide awake and alert, staring up at Rev like the weapon just grew extra limbs. Rev just smiles and laces their finger casually before adding, "I've known you guys for a short time, but I can tell Dib really likes having you here as is sister despite everything. You shouldn't take that for granted."

Gaz silently stares at her, then at their twined hands before giving an irritated huff. "I know. And that's the most annoying thing."

"I'm glad I met you Gaz."

The violet head grumbles, appearing angry but there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I bit off more than I can chew with this. The hell was I thinking?"

Rev's only response was to laugh. Their hands were still locked together, but neither girl attempting to break it.

…

Crona was startled awake by Ragnarok fussing over wanting food. Looking around, they were surprised they fell asleep while tiding one of Stein's offices. The meister was on the rug, surrounded by old books the scientist never took the time to put away. A blanket, once wrapped around their thin form, fell off when their weapon appeared from their back.

"What time is it…"

"Time to eat, what else?! Now move it!"

The pink head yawns and makes to stand. Something falls from their lap with a  _thud!_

"Huh?" Crona leans and picks up a hardcover they apparently held onto before napping. "Oh!"

It was an album, filled with pictures dated back to when Mr. Stein, Ms. Marie, Maka's father and other adults were students in Death's academy. When discovering it, curiosity took over the young sword wielder and shuffled through it, forgoing their task and eventually falling asleep.

"Ow!" The meister wails in pain.

Ragnarok pulls at their cheeks harder. "Stop stalling! I'm starving you useless bitch-  _OUCH!_ "

"No cursing in the house." Stein lowers his hand after chopping the black blood weapon's head. "A shame. And right when I was about to take us out to eat for the day. There's still a chance though, that is if you behave."

Ragnarok rubs his sore head grumpily, but gets the message. He descends back into Crona's back without fuss.

"T-Thanks Professor," Crona softly mumbles. "B-But are you sure you don't want me to make anything? Maka taught me how to make Eggs in Hell."

Stein smiles fondly and gently ruffles the meister's pink head. The kid has definitely come a long way from where they started. "Maybe tomorrow, but today you deserve a break. You've done an excellent job as Marie's replacement."

Crona tries to hide their smile and red cheeks from the compliment. Stein eyes the album held in the youngster's arms with mild surprise.

"I almost forgot I had that. So it's been here the whole time?"

Crona nods their head and hands it to him. "You… don't look much different… from when you were younger."

Stein chuckles at that. "I wasn't very approachable back then, but that's my own fault." He briefly looks through the pages of book. "This album isn't actually mine. Someone I grew up with had plans for the future and created this as a timeline. Wanted to give this to his kids as a helpful guide should they become students of DWMA like him and his wife."

"Then… why is it here?"

The doctor sighs and closes the book. "At the time, they couldn't conceive a child despite their efforts. What's more, circumstances had them quit the DWMA, leaving Death City and everything that ties with it, hence this book. He didn't want to toss it, so he gave it to me before he left for good."

A nearby eatery was at walking distance from their home. Crona usually prefers to keep to themselves quietly unless if directly spoken to. But during the trip, the discussion with the album fills their thoughts until the timid meister couldn't keep quiet any longer. They've always been encouraged to speak their mind about stuff since no harm will come to them for doing so.

"Um… P-Professor?"

"Yes Crona?" The doctor regards patiently.

"This person that gave you the book… you're c-close friends with him, right?"

Stein tilts his head up skyward in thought. "Hm. In a way. We had a lot in common which made things easier for me as a kid. On the other hand, our personalities were vastly different. He was very energetic and social. Childish and a troublemaker to a point where people saw him as a little brother who needed to be watched over. He was well-liked by many, even Lord Death, for his strength, his determination, and optimism."

"Do you miss him?"

"Well…" He gives Crona a sideways smile, casual and lazy. The illuminated lenses hide away his eyes. "I'd be lying if I try to deny it. But I respected his decision since the beginning… even as he began to drastically change because of it. For better or worse, that still remains to be seen."

…

"Oi. Ooooiiiiiii!" Death's foam hand waves from a circular booth by the window. It's not a big surprise to anyone, now that the God is free to roam around his city after centuries of sealing Asura within his academy. What's really baffling was who's sitting with him.

Stein stares inquisitively as Zim tries to make himself unnoticeable behind a menu booklet. Meanwhile, Death motions to come sit with them, not appearing to notice his tablemate's plight.

Oh this'll be fun.

"Do you mind Crona?" Stein politely asks the young meister.

Honestly, yes they do mind. Crona isn't sure if they could deal with the strange new kid. However, they don't want to disappoint Stein and Lord Death. So they nod. After a brief talk with the hostess, the woman redirects to two to Death's table and hands them their menus.

And that's when Zim finds himself between a kooky looking yet extremely powerful headmaster of DWMA and a deranged scientist who since day one made very clear of his interest in Zim's anatomy. He should've listened to his gut and stayed inside his dwelling with the others and not sneak to his base.

"You've got me intrigued once again Zim, having a casual breakfast with the Grim Reaper." The professor's grin is wide with mirth as he skims through his menu, his arm draped across the booth's cushions behind the poor alien's head, further making him feel caged. "May I ask what this special occasion might be for?"

"Oh will you stop teasing him Stein?" Death reprimands lightly. "If you must know, I invited him over to simply eat and chat. Oh and by the way, his lab he built underground is simply amazing!"

Zim tenses.

"There were so many unique contraptions. And so many buttons! His robot companions were quite adorable too. One of them was even strong enough to lift me off the ground despite being so small!"

"A little tech wizard huh? Interesting. Perhaps I should visit."

This is worse that the thought of Dib infiltrating his base! Compared to these two, he's not much of a threat to learning his race's technology.

A waitress waltzes up to their table. The uniforms here consist of the headmaster's mask plastered as a design feature in various places. So does the décor in this diner. And in possibly every corner in this city. Zim is willing to believe this 'Grim Reaper' as Stein called him, may be the supreme ruler of this town and not just the school. Thanks to this weird newly developed perception skill, Zim could hear the drawl hum of Death's essence  _everywhere_ , and unfortunately, that may have been what lead to Death discovering his hideout.

"Are you all ready to order?"

Before anyone could answer, Zim shouts. "YES PLEASE."

The outburst startles woman, and the pink head human, and maybe half of the diner's customers, but Zim would not allow these men to further compromise his mission any longer!

"…Well in that case, I guess we're all ready!" Death confirms.

A black mass manifests from the pink head human's back and Zim's eyes watch in repulsiveness as it morphs into a face with an upper torso and arms. Like the result of a siamese experiment gone wrong.

It yells, "FINALLY!"

…

…

Whatever that thing was, Zim never wants to see it eat again.

He tries not to think about the five seconds of unspeakable horror he had to witness once the food was brought, forcing down every bite of his waffles and fighting the urge to puke.

The headphones his weapon loaned hung around his neck. Zim can't seem to escape the noise of souls the same way he can't escape the sight of them. What he could do, he discovered recently, is… mentally turn down its volume? Now the noise falls in level with the murmurs of humans chattering amongst themselves as they ate. It'll have to do.

While eating, he half-listens to the conversation Death and Stein were having with the horridly odd pink human, who he vaguely remembers seeing at school when he thinks on it. They are a meister apparently, and what he's gathering is they've received an offer to help hunt the threat responsible for the mutants. Death is building a select army to assist the investigative team with tracking the witch's location and…

Wait…

What?

"WHAT?!"

The customers are slightly getting irritated now, some shooting glares at their table. But Zim either doesn't notice, doesn't care, or both as he stands and aims his finger at Death.

"YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT AN ARMY!"

"I haven't yet announced it, mostly because it is still in the drafts." Death raises his foam hands in a placated manner. "Now please calm down or else we might get kicked out-"

"LIES! Zim will not accept this! I came to you because I seek to destroy this witch, so why am I not in the army?!"

"Because this witch has proven themselves dangerous to meisters and especially to demon weapons and to be sure we don't lose any more lives than necessary, I will need my top students, should we confront her directly. I'm sorry to say Zim, but since you and Rêver are new to this, I cannot risk relying on you two in addition."

"But… but-"

"I'm afraid he's right. We can't afford to have any more souls taken. And who knows how many they have currently." Stein adds. "Keshins transform out of devouring a large quantity of pure human souls. We may not know her motives yet, but we cannot rule out the possibility of her wanting to create one. This won't be the first time a witch has tried to attempt this."

Crona shifts uncomfortably in their seat, taking small bites of their blueberry pancake. Heavy silence clouds around them.

"And even if she doesn't plan on giving birth to a new Keshin, the fact remains that demon weapons are her primary target. Should Rêver be taken from you, then you stand little to no chance in defeating her." Death warns in conclusion. "Your abilities do hold the potential to aid us tremendously, but you'll need time to perfect it. You will also need time to utilize your weapon's power."

At Zim's silent, furrowed look, Death elaborates. "There's more to using a demon weapon than to simply wield it. Black Star's demonstration to you yesterday explains this best. Soul Resonance requires cooperative efforts between both meister and weapon, amplifying their wavelengths to achieve greater power and abilities while not overpowering the other. Balance is key to this process, something you'll learn during your lessons here in my academy."

"And how long will that take?"

Death hums thoughtfully, casting a sideways glace at the alien while tapping his chin. "That depends solely on you and Rêver I'm afraid. Each meister and weapon achieves power differently. To understand what power they have would be to understand themselves as a person. You, for instance, have already got a foundation to start with. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for Rêver. Thanks to her memory loss, she'll have a more difficult time assisting you when she's got no clue what kind of power she holds in the first place. That's quite a handicap."

"So then what do I do about that?!" Death leans further back when Zim impulsively leans closer over him. Stein pointedly grasps his shoulder to set him back down.

"I think the answer is simple." The man states while finishing his plain muffin. "Help her gain her memories back. Doing so will also strengthen your wavelength compatibility with her, another crucial point to achieve a strong Soul Resonance."

…

The time they arrive at the academy was where the group had to go their separate ways.

"Good luck with the investigation!" Rev waves the siblings goodbye.

"Yeah, we appreciate the extra help." Maka adds, waving as well. "Good luck!"

"We'll do our best, don't you worry! And thanks for your input on witches by the way Maka!" Dib and Gaz weave through passing students down one hallway. Dib, nearly forgetting, abruptly turns walking backwards shouting, "Oh, and if you find Zim, ask him where he's been, will you?"

Rev nods. "You got it!"

"Thanks!"

"Does he worry about Zim a lot?" Maka questions as the remaining three head down the opposite hall to Crescent Moon.

"Uh, well…" The doll-like girl fumbles. "I guess that's a way to put it?"

"He's pretty weird," Soul says with his arms folded behind his head. "I mean, who calls themselves a paranormal investigator?"

"Well I think he's alright," Maka asserts. "There are a lot of things in existence we still don't know about, places that haven't been properly explored yet."

Her weapon grunts. "Of course you'd be into some mysterious and philosophical jubo. Nerd."

_CHOP!_

Soul moans in pain, nursing a dent on his head. Maka smacks her hardcover book on her palm. "Soul doesn't mean what he says. Your friends are great." She smiles to Rev, who awkwardly laughs.

"Honestly, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have any friends to start with."

Aaaaand it's in rare occasions like this, Soul believes Maka's brutal chops to the head are one hundred percent justified. Congrats on making another bad first impression Soul. You win the award for biggest asshole.

Upon the tiered rows of students seated in class Crescent Moon, Rev does find Zim. What a relief! She bids Maka and Soul farewell before heading to sit with her partner.

Zim seemed to be off in space. His arms and head rest on the wooden desk while music blasts through the speakers of Rev's headset. She wonders what he's listening to. Or what he's thinking about. She can't place it, but something about him is off. What has he been doing?

Rev was going to ask, but something catches her attention as her eyes trailed to her mp3 in Zim's hand.

The Irken nearly falls out of his seat at his weapon's squeal. How long ago had she been here?!

"You're listening to Wes Evans! What do you think? He's amazing isn't he?"

Zim honestly hadn't been paying attention to what he was listening to, not after his recent conversation with Death and Stein. He usually just lets the music device play whatever it wanted and if he found the song displeasing, he'd skip it. Although, Zim is well accustomed enough to like the sounds of violin instruments the more he listens to them. A few electronic sounding ones were also interesting to him.

Whoever this Wes person is has made his weapon partner highly ecstatic.

"So he's like you?"

Rev shakes her head, her long hair swaying wildly with her movements. "Oh no no no, not even close! He's leagues ahead of almost every violinist that's out there! Here!" She swipes the device and scrolls through it. "We've still got a few minutes. I'll show you the best one he's made! In my opinion of course. He's made a lot of hits."

The song was titled,  _Adrift_. There were no lyrics or vocals. You can say it's the violin itself that's singing in this piece, in its own foreign language yet you can oddly understand its conveying message.

"Rev?"

"Yes?" She perks up, eager for his thoughts on the artist and his song.

"Why would you like something so…" Zim thinks for the right word. "Bleak?"

She's thrown at the unsuspecting question. "Well, I guess it's because… it's relatable?"

"You relate to sad songs? Because you are sad?" Zim doesn't see the point in it. "I thought you humans prefer to get rid of sadness! Why retain it if all it'll do is get in the way of your mission?"

"What?" Wow this has escalated. She did not expect to have a talk like this. Although she should understand that Zim is from a different race and their customs are different. How wide that difference stretches, she's unsure, but to think they may not have something as simple as music is something she can't fathom. Do Irkens have resources that allow them to express themselves? Is domination their only way of living?

Okay let's not fly off tangent here. One step at a time Rêver. For now, just answer his question.

"Well, generally there doesn't  _need_  to be a reason, for listening to anything really," she starts. Zim doesn't seem pleased at all with that so Rev continues before he tries to rebuke. "What I mean is there are people who just like listening to sad and bleak songs. They like it because it's okay to feel that way, just like it's okay to feel happy or upset. It's enjoyable for some and therapeutic for others, especially if you have nothing or no one to share those feelings with. It's better to have an outlet to help let your feelings out rather than bottling them inside. Music helps with this a lot."

"That sounds… unnecessary."

"You've had days where you felt sad or lonely right?"

"Absolutely not."

"Not even once?"

"Zim has no use for such trivial emotions. No."

"But it's not about having use for them, it's-"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!_

"Alright, everyone to your seats! We've got a lot to cover toda-  _Ack!_ " Stein's stitched up roller chair gets caught on bottom door frame and he skids across the floor before his students. Once he stops, he continues where he left off, not moving to get up. "Starting today, we will forgo our normal subjects for the time being. We will instead dedicate our time doing physical training exercises and following that will be some survival and rescue techniques."

Confused noises and whispers fill the classroom. Stein raises his voice over them. "I'm sure most of you are well aware, either through rumors or experience, of the fact that Keshin Eggs are becoming more dangerous as you embark on your extracurricular assignments." That fully brings their undivided attention back, the students silent and tense, waiting to hear more. Stein slowly rights himself in his chair. "For some, what's supposed to be a simple mission suddenly turns into a fight for their lives. And when this started, lives of both meisters and weapons were lost and their souls taken. It's the reason why the new rule was placed, where all missions should be done in pairs or in groups. But now, we're thinking this may not be enough."

He regards every student with serious eyes. "You students aren't the only ones affected by this. Every demon weapon in the world, people who prefer to live their lives peacefully, are targets for reasons still unknown to us. But one thing is clear. As protectors of the innocent, we won't allow these crimes to continue." Stein heaves a long sigh. His eyes become softer as he closes with, "And finally, as you continue to risk your lives to counter this threat, I want you all to promise that you'll look out for each other. Because though you may have fought tougher battles in the past, at the same time, you never know what could happen."

He stands up. "Alright. With that said, everyone follow me to the training grounds. There, you will be given further instructions on what we've prepared for you."

Rev didn't know why, but the man's eyes remained hard on her and possibly Zim as he says, "Let's hope these lessons carry you to the battlefield."

…

"I thought you said you were better. Why am I still carting you around the place?"

"I stated no such thing. That was your assumption."

Bong sighs while traversing the young woman through the wide halls with the help of a wheelchair. The woman giggles. "My body is still undergoing some changes, but my power continues to grow stronger by the day."

"And thus, you wanna start this next phase," Bong dully finishes.

The bandaged covered woman smiles. "Love your enthusiasm."

"Where am I taking you?"

"Upstairs. In the attic. I called for some… assistants."

Bong obeys without questioning her vagueness. He takes her to a fancy-looking elevator and presses the button that would take them to the top floor. The woman in the wheelchair hums softly to herself, her bowl of souls rests on her lap. The doors open to the sparse open attic and Bong gapes.

"Are these…"

"Nightopians? Yes." She confirms. A nostalgic sigh passes her lips. "It's been so long… and they still look as brainless as ever."

Trapped in a giant golden bird cage are flocks of fairly-like creatures with round bodies, teardrop-shaped heads and large round eyes. Each were adorned in pink fairy wings and a gold halo. Sounds of fear and distress were evident as they flitter around in their cage, looking for an exit.

"So these things are the entities responsible for creating dreams?"

"And they are now under my control."

Upon noticing them, the Nightopians cower together. They back away with the limited space they have in their cage. A few were close to tears.

"How does this help us exactly? I doubt they could swat flies."

"Radius purposely made them dumb for a reason. In actuality, their magic will be quite useful to us." She takes a soul from her bowl. "They just need a bit of influence."

Bong makes a committed noise and eyes the trapped entities with a bit more interest. "So shall I grab one for you?"

The woman's smile was wide, eager and abnormal. "Please do~"


End file.
